Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford, lives with Pevensie and learn there's the magical world through a wardrobe, save Narnia from an evil witch, and became the Queen. Who would've thought she was meant to return and stay in Narnia no matter what, especially when a certain dashing young man who promised to wait for her. This is the journey of Birdie's life. The question is, will she stay?
1. VOL 1 - New Home

**This story is Caspian X/OC however, it won't be for a while because I want to explore this OC adventure first time with her "cousins", ya know? Get to know the OC and all. x3**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. I know ASL, yes, I'm Deaf. *peace* ;3**

 **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. I do own my OC.**

 **My OC: Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford. (Her appearance is Malina Weissman)**

 **(Also, I follow through movies plots and books lines, combined them and all.)**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume One: The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe, & The Bird**

 **Summary:** _Four siblings, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy along with their cousin, Elizabeth "Birdie" step through a magical wardrobe and find the land of Narnia. They have discovered a charming, once a peaceful kingdom has been plunged into eternal winter by the evil White Witch, Jadis. Aided by the wise and magnificent lion, Aslan, the children lead Narnia into a spectacular, climactic battle to be free of the Witch's glacial powers forever._

 **Chapter One**

" **New Home"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **England, London**

 **Gifford Residence**

The loud explosion heard from the distance that causes the great earthquake in the middle of the night. A young fifteen years old girl snapped her eyes open in shock as she sat up. Her hip-length brown hair with full bangs flew around when she jerked her head to the open window along with dancing curtains. Her bright blue eyes shrink in fear when there's another explosion heard closer and the air forces let aloud cries energies. The young girl covered her ears, the explosions were terribly loud that she hastily climbed out of her bed.

"Elizabeth!" a door slammed open, revealed a worried mother with messy short brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She stared at her daughter with relief eyes. "Darling! We have to head to the shelter! Now!"

Elizabeth stumbled toward to her mother before she grabbed her robe to cover her nightgown. "Mama, where's papa?" she asked with concerned.

Her mother cries. "He left last night to aid his service for the war." She grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her downstairs.

"What?! But papa has medical problems and was forced to retire from the army!" Elizabeth stuttered in panicked. "He'll die!" she cried out to her mother.

"I know." The mother whispered sorrowfully. They both reached the basement door. However, the loud explosion head has gotten a lot closer. The mother jerked her head to the window and eyes wide. She turned around and shove her daughter to the basement door away from the living room.

"Mama!" Elizabeth gasped, unexpected.

Her mother smiles lovely at her with tears running down. "Papa and I always love you, my little Birdie." She farewells with warmth and love to her beautiful daughter.

Elizabeth who prefers Birdie stared in horror when the bombed released and destroyed half of her house and her mother.

"MAMA!"

.

* * *

.

 **England, London**

 **Train Station**

Birdie stared at the train in solemn eyes. She is standing a few feet away from the small family of the Pevensie. The mother, Helen gives her farewell and hugs and kisses to her children. Then she glanced at her niece, "Birdie…" she went to her.

Birdie glanced at Helen eyes teary eyes. Helen looks so much like her mother that makes her heart in pain. "I'm so sorry." Helen sniffed, she missed her baby sister terribly. "I know that Abigail would want you to be safe and away from here." Helen hugs her niece. "Don't worry. We're going to take care of you. They will be there for you; your cousins will not let you forget that." Helen whispered. "I love you."

Birdie just nodded her head. She hasn't spoken a single word ever since her mother died from the accident bombed a week ago. Helen sighed softly then she pecked her niece's forehead.

Helen glanced at her elder son, "Take care of Birdie." Peter nodded his head with understanding. He walked to Birdie and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. We can't be late." Peter gently pushed Birdie to the train. Helen watches her children crowded their mourn cousin to the train. When they stepped inside of the train and found a compartment. Little Lucy went to the window and waved at her mother sadly. Helen waved at her precious children.

Then the train shifted down on the railroad while the children watch their mother through the window until she was out of their sights.

Susan sits on the middle between Lucy and Edmund while Bridie and Peter sit across them. Birdie stared at the window emotionless while Peter grabbed her hand and squeeze to comfort her.

.

* * *

.

 **A Heart of Country**

 **Outside**

Four siblings along with their cousin watch the last child picked up by a caretaker and drove off. Leaving the smoke in a trail.

Edmund looked around then he looked at the tag that was pinned on his coat. "We're waiting for the Professor?" he is curious.

Susan squints her eyes as she shields her eyes from the sun. "He should be here by now."

Lucy sat on the bench while Peter sat by her and Bridie is sitting on the other side of Lucy. It was rather intense and awkward silence for a while until the sounds of gallops came.

The children glanced up and saw a strict woman riding the carriage as she controls the horses. She halted front of the children and glared down at them. "Are you the Pevensie? I was told there are four children and one Gifford child."

Susan lifted her chin up. "That's us."

"Well… get in." she tilted her head at the back. The children quickly placed their luggage in the back and climbed into the back and sat on the hay. The children learned the woman named was Mrs. Macready who was a charge of the housekeeping.

After thirty minutes of silence ride, they have arrived at the large mansion in the middle of nowhere. Although it was a beautiful house, as Susan commented.

Mrs. Macready leads the children to the mansion and found themselves meeting an old man with shaggy white hair which grew over most of his face as well as on his head. Lucy held her older brother, Peter's hand as she hid behind him nervously. Edmund wanted to laugh and had to keep on pretending he was blowing his nose to hide it. Peter and Susan respectfully greeted the Professor while Birdie just observed inside of the mansion with slight interested.

The professor bid them good night as he went to retire for the night. Mrs. Macready turned to the children and direct them to their bedroom separate of girls and boys room. Then warned them to go to sleep early and not disturb the professor.

.

* * *

.

 **Professor's Mansion**

 **Girls Bedroom**

Lucy, Susan, and Birdie changed their clothes into their nightgown and ready to climb in their bed. Peter and Edmund walked inside and chat for a while.

Peter was sitting on Lucy's bed. "We've fallen on our feet and no mistake. This is going to be perfectly splendid. That old chap will let us do anything we like." He smiles at his little sister.

"I think he's an old dear." Susan spoke up as she stood up from the vanity chair and turned to her siblings.

Edmund who is tired but pretending he's not. "Oh, come off it!" he frowned. "Don't go on talking like that."

"Like what?" Susan frowned at Edmund as she placed her hands on her hip. "-and anyway, it's time you were in bed."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Trying to talk like Mother. And who are you to say when I'm to go to bed? Go to bed yourself."

Lucy sat up. "Hadn't we all better go to bed? There's sure to be a row if we're heard talking here." Lucy is worried about getting in trouble by Mrs. Macready.

"No, there's won't." Peter stood up from the bed and glanced at his quiet cousin who is sitting on the chair while staring at the night sky through the window. "I tell you this is the sort of house where no one's going to mind what we do. Anyway, they won't hear us. It's about ten minutes' walk from here down to that dining-room, and any amount of stairs and passages in between."

Suddenly the owl hoots that spoke Lucy. "What's that noise?" She is feeling very nervous staying in a large house than she had ever been in before and the thought of all those long passages and rows of doors leading into empty rooms was beginning to make her feel a little creepy.

"It's only a bird, silly." Edmund rolled his eyes.

Peter shook his head. "It's an owl. This is going to be a wonderful place for birds." He smirked. "Perfect place for our Bridie, don't you think?" he attempted to get their cousin to speak but it was futile. Peter was disappointed, "Anyways… I shall go to bed now. I say, let's go and explore tomorrow. You might find anything in a place like this. Did you see those mountains as we came along? And the woods? There might be eagles. There might be stags. There'll be hawks."

"Badgers!" Lucy said with excitement.

"Foxes!" Edmund grinned widely.

"Rabbits!" Susan joined in.

The four siblings turned to their cousin who ignored them. They exchanged their worried glances and retired to their bed. Birdie stood up from the chair and went to her bed. She climbed in and closed her eyes before the tears threatening to flow.

.

* * *

.

 **Professor's Mansion**

 **Living-Room**

In the morning, after breakfast, the children sat in the long, low room with two windows. Birdie is sitting on the bench that was pushed against the window. She stares at the scenery through the window, watching the thick steady rain hitting against the window. She leaned her head against the cold glass in silent. Peter is sitting on a comfortable chair with a book in hands. Susan and Lucy are doing puzzles on the coffee table. And Edmund crossed his arms as he was sitting on the chair across from Peter while grumbling to himself.

Edmund glared at the raining. "Of course, it _would_ be raining!" he scowled.

"Do stop grumbling, Ed." Susan glanced at Edmund then back to the puzzles. She picked up a piece of a puzzle, "Ten to one it'll clear up in an hour or so. And in the meantime, we're pretty well off. There are a wireless and lots of books."

Peter sighed softly as he turned the page.

Lucy leaned back in boredom and glanced at her siblings and her cousin. Then she got an idea, she stood up and went to her eldest brother. "Peter… we should play a game. All of us." She said with a smile.

"Are you blind? It's raining." Edmund stared at his sister rudely.

Peter glared at Edmund. "Be quiet Ed." Then soften his glare when he turned to Lucy. "I'm sorry, Lucy. We can't play outside, we'll get sick."

"But… we can play hide and seek! There are so many hiding spots in the house. Please? Can we play, Peter?" Lucy begged her brother with big eyes.

The eldest brother stared at her then glanced at Susan, Edmund then Birdie. "As long as Birdie gets to join us?"

Lucy turned and ran to her cousin. "Birdie! Join us! Please!? It will be fun, please!" she begged her silent cousin. Birdie stared at Lucy then glanced at Peter who is waiting for her to respond.

Birdie then nodded her head and Lucy beamed at her. Lucy turned to Peter with hopeful eyes and Peter sighed loudly. "One. Two. Three…" Lucy grinned wide then ran off.

Edmund groans, he stood up and ran off as well along with Susan. Birdie stood up from the bench and walked out of the room to find any place to hide.

Birdie walked down the hall and saw Susan went inside of the chest as her hiding spot. She glanced at her surrounding and continued walk down the hall. She turned and met the closed door. Birdie reached the doorknob, twisted open and walked in quietly. Her blue eyes examined the room, it's a room filled with antique equipment, books, and stuff.

She went in further of the room before she closed the door behind her. Her eyes spotted a picture covered with a sheet. She took the sheet and saw a beautiful painting of a castle. _'It's beautiful!'_ she thought when she carefully observed the castle.

It was a majestic castle with woods surrounding them and a beautiful clear ocean with the shimmering colorful inside of the ocean. It's almost like magic to Birdie. She gently traced the painting with her index finger then she stood up and explore in the room with curiosity.

After a quick examined of swords and shields that have a lion as an emblem. Then went to some old yet beautiful dresses along with a very few jewelry. When one of the necklaces caught her eyes, almost immediately she felt attached to it. It's a simple necklace with black thin leather-made and an oval blue topaz with a size of a pinky.

Birdie couldn't help it. She doesn't want to let it go. Her eyes glanced at the closed door in caution. Then quickly placed it around her neck and hid the gemstone under her blouse. AS much as she doesn't want to steal it, she somehow couldn't just return it and leave. _'They won't notice… right?'_ she mused nervously. Feeling anxious and wanted to leave the room before anyone caught her, she left the room immediately.

Then suddenly, Birdie heard Lucy running footsteps while shouting. "I'm here! I've come back. I'm all right." Birdie frowned in confusion. She went to the ruckus and saw four of her cousins standing in the hallway.

Birdie noticed Lucy was puzzled. "But I've been away for hours and hours."

Three siblings glanced at each other. Edmund tapping his head. "Batty! Quite batty."

"What do you mean, Lu?" Peter glared at Edmund then soften his eyes at Lucy.

Lucy frowned. "What I said. It was just after breakfast when I went into the wardrobe, and I've been away for hours and hours and had tea, and all sorts of things have happened."

Susan shook her head. "Don't be silly, Lucy. We've only just started the game moment ago."

"She's not being silly at all." Peter defended the youngest. "She's just making up a story for fun, aren't you, Lu? And why shouldn't she?" he glanced at Susan and Edmund with raised eyebrows.

Birdie just watches her cousin in silence.

Lucy shook her head, "No, Peter, I'm not. It's- It's a magic wardrobe. There's wood inside it, and it's snowing, and there's a Faun and a Witch and it's called Narnia; come and see."

The others did not know what to think, but Lucy was so excited that she lead to up to the attic room and pointed at the beautiful wardrobe. "Now! Go in and see for yourselves." She was so excited to see their faces.

Susan shook her head and went to the wardrobe, she opened the door and pulled fur coats apart. "It's just an ordinary wardrobe. Look, there's the back of it." She knocked the wood.

Birdie noticed that it was just a perfectly normal wardrobe. She watches Peter went in and rapped his knuckled on the wood to make sure it was solid. "A jolly good hoax, Lu." Peter half-grinned when he climbed out of the wardrobe. "You have really taken us in, I must admit. We half believe you."

"But it wasn't a hoax at all." Lucy protected. "Really, and truly. It was all different a moment ago. Honestly, it was. I promise."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. That's going a bit far. You've had your joke. Hadn't you better drop it now?"

Lucy grew very red in the face and tried to say something, though she hardly knew what she was trying to say and burst into tears. She turned around and hugged Birdie who is standing behind her this whole time. Birdie frowned deeply at her cousins while she gently rubbed her little and favorite cousin's back.

Her blue eyes shifted on the large wardrobe with a contemplative face. _'Lucy always stay honest and never lie for once. She looks like she truly believes this Narnia is real…that this wardrobe truly is magical.'_ She couldn't help but think that maybe there is a truth about the wardrobe, even though it proves to be an ordinary wardrobe.


	2. VOL 1 - Through the Wardrobe

**Thanks for the favs and follows! :D**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Malina Weissman**

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume One: The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe, & The Bird**

 **Summary:** _Four siblings, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy along with their cousin, Elizabeth "Birdie" step through a magical wardrobe and find the land of Narnia. They have discovered a charming, once a peaceful kingdom has been plunged into eternal winter by the evil White Witch, Jadis. Aided by the wise and magnificent lion, Aslan, the children lead Narnia into a spectacular, climactic battle to be free of the Witch's glacial powers forever._

 **Chapter Two**

 **"Through the Wardrobe"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Professor's Mansion**

 **A Week Later…**

Birdie has been stood out by not getting involved with the games. She always watches over them or staring out through the windows. No matter how many times, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy couldn't bring Birdie into games except hide in seek games that she easily won. She only played that game because it gives her chance to be alone and away from her cousins. During the week, Birdie couldn't help but disapprove of Edmund's awful attitude toward a little Lucy. It made her upset and slowly anger building up inside of her.

Right now, it was time to rest for the night. Birdie went to her bed to pull the blanket however, she paused when Lucy shouted with excitement. "Peter! Susan! Birdie! It's all true." Lucy ran inside of the girls' bedroom with large grinned on her face.

Susan turned her seat around from the vanity mirror while holding on her hairbrush. A frowned on her face with confusion eyes. Peter was standing next to Susan as he was talking to her, he paused and turned to Lucy with curious.

Lucy continued, "Edmund has seen it too. There is a country you can get to through the wardrobe. Edmund and I both got in. We met one another in there, in the wood." She turned to Edmund who leaned against the door with his arms crossed. "Edmund, tell them all about it."

Birdie stared at Edmund with interested while Peter frowned. "What's all this about, Ed?"

Edmund just stared at his siblings while Birdie narrowed her eyes at him in caution. "Tell us, Ed." Susan stood up before she set her hairbrush down.

"Oh, yes. Lucy and I have been playing- pretending that all her story about a country in the wardrobe is true. Just for fun, of course. There's nothing there really." Edmund said with such a superior look.

Birdie almost gapped at Edmund who shows such an awful nastiest and spiteful thing to say that let poor Lucy down.

Lucy turned to her brother with such hurtful eyes then rushed out of the bedroom. Edmund huffed. "There she goes again. What's the matter with her? That's the worst of young kids, they always-" he was interrupted when Birdie pushed him with furious and disgusted eyes. Edmund shut his jaws as he saw how angry his cousin.

Birdie shook her head and ran after Lucy quickly. Edmund frowned. "What's wrong with her?" he scoffed.

"Edmund." Peter frowned in anger as well, "Shut up. You've been perfectly beastly to Lu ever since she started this nonsense about the wardrobe, and now you go playing games with her about it and setting her off again. I believe you did it simply out of spite."

This aback took Edmund. "But it's all nonsense."

Susan huffed with disappointed. "Of course, it's all nonsense. But this is Lucy, she must have felt lonely and now we're here. She seems perfectly fine which is good." She said.

Peter agreed with Susan. "And what good do you think you'll do by jeering and nagging at her one day and encouraging her the next?"

"I thought- I thought-" Edmund stuttered as he was lost in words.

Peter shook his head in disappointment. "You didn't think anything at all. It's just spite. You've always liked being beastly to anyone smaller than yourself, we've seen that at school before now."

Before the brothers get in a fight, Susan stopped them. "Do stop it. It won't make things any better having a row between you two. Let's go and find Lucy and Birdie."

Meanwhile, Birdie quickly ran down the hallway to search for her little cousin. She turned the corner and halted when she saw Lucy bumped into the Professor and glanced up. It took one look from Lucy then she hugged the old man who was astonished and confused.

Birdie walk toward them and the Professor glanced at her. "Supposedly do you know why she is crying?" he is very confused.

Before Birdie could do anything, Peter and Susan arrived and saw Lucy hugging the Professor while crying. "What is going on?" Mrs. Macready arrived as she saw the children in the hallway. "You should be in bed right now children." She scolded them then turned to the Professor. "I'm sorry, sir."

Professor just shook his head. "It's all right. Will you take this young girl and get her some warm milk and wash up?" Mrs. Macready nodded her head and gently take Lucy from the old man and lead her down to the kitchen.

"Now, let's head to my study." The Professor leads the older children to his study room. The old man walked to his desk and picked up his glass of whiskey. "Is there something going on should I need to know?" he asked them with raised eyebrows.

Peter shook his head. "No. There's nothing to say." Susan turned to her brother with thinking face then she turned to the old man.

"It's about the wardrobe." Susan decided to tell the Professor the whole story while Peter was defeated, and Bridie just stood there in silence. After the story was finished, the Professor set his glass down and stared at them with inquiries.

"How do you know, that your sister's story is not true?"

Susan was taken aback, "Oh, but-" she glanced at her brother when they both noticed how serious the Professor is. She pulled herself together. "But Edmund said they had only been pretending."

"That is a point. Which certainly deserves consideration, very careful consideration. For instance- if you will excuse me for asking the question- does your experience lead you to regard your brother or your sister as the more reliable? I mean, which is the more truthful?"

Peter spoke up. "That's just the funny thing about it, sir. Up till now, I'd have said, Lucy, every time."

Professor turned to Susan. "What do you think, my dear?"

"Well, in general, I'd say the same as Peter, but this couldn't be true- all this about the wood and the Faun." Susan was skeptical.

The Professor hummed, "That is more than I know and a charge of lying against someone whom you have always found truthful is a very serious thing; a very serious thing indeed."

"We were afraid it mightn't even by lying." Susan showed her concerned. "We thought there might be something wrong with Lucy." Birdie felt offensive for Lucy as she stared at Susan with disbelieve.

The Professor noticed Birdie's expression then he glanced at Susan. "Madness, you mean? You can make your mind easy about that. One has only to look at her and talk to her to see that she is not mad."

"But then-" Susan stopped, she is not used to have such grown-up talk like the Professor and didn't know what to think.

"Logic!" said the Professor half to himself. "Why don't they teach logic at these schools? There are only three possibilities. Either your sister is telling lies, or she is mad, or she is telling the truth. You know she doesn't tell lies and it is obvious that she is not mad. For the moment then and unless any further evidence turns up, we must assume that she is telling the truth."

Peter and Birdie glanced at each other while Susan stared at the Professor very hard and saw that he was serious, not making fun of them one bit.

"But how could it be true, sir?" Peter frowned deeply.

The Professor turned to Peter. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, if it was true why doesn't everyone find this country every time they go to the wardrobe? I mean, there was nothing there when we looked, even Lucy didn't pretend there was."

"What has that to do with it?" the Professor raised his eyebrows in puzzled.

Peter glanced at Susan with an awkward feeling. "Well, sir, if things are real, they're there all the time."

"Are they?" the Professor mysteriously said. Peter was stumped and lost in words.

Susan shook her head. "But there was no time. Lucy had no time to have gone anywhere, even if there was such a place. She came running after us the very moment we were out of the room. It was less than a minute, and she pretended to have been away for hours." She protected.

Professor hummed. "That is the very thing that makes her story so likely to be true. If there really a door in this house that leads to some other world -and I should warn you that this is a very strange house, and even I know very little about it- if, I say, she had got into another world, I should not be at a surprised to find that the other world had a separate time of its own; so that however long you stay there it would never take up any of our time. On the other hand, I don't think many girls of her age would invent that idea for themselves. If she had been pretending, she would have hidden for a reasonable time before coming out and telling her story."

Birdie find herself agreed with the old man's logic. _'That is true. She wouldn't have a minute to come up with such a bizarre yet magical story. It would take hours to create fabrication.'_ She mused.

"But do you really mean, sir that there could be other worlds- all over the place, just around the corner- like that?" Peter asked with confusion and doubt.

"Nothing is more probable." The Professor took off his spectacles and beginning to polish them while muttered to himself. "I wonder what they _do_ teach them at these schools." Birdie silently snort when she heard his comment while others ignored it.

Susan sighed. "But what are we to do?"

"My dear young lady, there is one place which no one has yet suggested, and which is well worth trying." The Professor has a very sharp expression.

"What's that?" Susan asked with curious.

The Professor placed his spectacles back on. "We might all try minding our own business." Then he glanced at Birdie. "I would like to speak with Elizabeth if you both don't mind."

Peter and Susan looked at their cousin with concerned but Birdie just shrugged it off. They left the study room to head back to their bedrooms.

When the door was shut quietly. The Professor walked around his desk and sat on his chair. He entwined his fingers. "Now. You don't have to speak but I would like you to listen, okay?" Birdie nodded her head understanding and relief.

"Centuries ago, there was a woman named Aquila who was known for an explorer. She has traveled many places, meet many all sorts of creatures and men. One day, she came across the door that led to a whole another world. It was beyond magical that she has ever seen in her life. Aquila had found treasures, she wasn't interested such things because it doesn't value for her. The only she has values is friendships that she made with creatures around her. She saved them, helped them, gave them shelter and foods. Helped them to survive. To the creatures, she was a brave hero, no matter how much she has denied. One day, she was at the cliff, found a young man stuck underneath the rock. She helped him, saved his life from unfortunate tragic. Feeling grateful and awed by Aquila's braveness that he rewarded her a beautiful jewel. Aquila couldn't accept it but thanks to the young man's stubbornness, she gives in and accepted it. She wore it with pride, honor, and proud. Every creature, every man, who saw her with a special necklace known her as Aquila Topaz." Then his eyes twinkling, "That necklace you wear, my dear…"

Birdie felt awful as she reached the necklace that was hiding underneath her nightgown. She took it out with an apologetic face. Before she could take it off, the Professor shook his head. "Oh no, my dear. Leave it. You can keep it." Birdie blinked in surprised. "That necklace was passed down generation to generation for years and none of the women were interested in such fantasy story behind the Aquila Topaz necklace. However, you seem quite taken by the necklace. I can tell that you care about it and were gentle with it." He smiles grandfatherly at her. "Please take good care of the necklace."

Birdie bit her lip as she nodded her head.

"Thank you. Now you may head back to your bed. It's getting late." The Professor gently dismissed her. Birdie turned around and left the study room while holding the topaz gem in her hand unknowingly that the gem shines a few seconds before it dimmed.

.

* * *

.

 **Professor's Mansion**

 **Backyard**

Four siblings were playing baseball while Birdie was standby as she is watching the game in front of her. She gently pulls the grasses off from the ground and released it from her hands, she continued the habit a few minutes then brushed her hands together and clasped on her lap.

Peter is holding a ball while Edmund is the batter. Susan is the empire and Lucy is the catcher in the field with Peter. "Ready?" Peter called out with a grinned.

Edmund pointed his batter at Peter. "Oh yeah. I will get this." Susan and Lucy just giggled at their silly playful brothers.

When Peter threw the ball to Edmund who is prepared to hit it. Edmund hit the ball and all children watch the ball flew to the house and smashed through the window. They heard the loud clatter and clang from the inside. The children exchanged their horror and immediately dropped their things and ran straight to the house as fast as possible.

.

* * *

.

 **Professor's Mansion**

 **Hallway**

Birdie stared at the broken window then to the broken pieces suit of armor laying on the ground. Edmund picked up the baseball while the others were staring at armor.

"This is not good." Peter commented.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Should we put it the pieces back together?" Lucy asked with concerned.

Before any of them could do anything, they heard Mrs. Macready voices and a group of footsteps in the distant.

The children exchanged their panicked looks, "Sharp's the word." They ran off to attempt to find any place to hide.

However, the voices and footsteps are getting closer to them. Especially, when they are ahead of them. Knowingly that they will be in big trouble and knew that Mrs. Macready warned them not to be present in front of the sightseers. So, Lucy ran down the hallway and straight up to the attic, followed by Edmund, Susan, Peter, and Birdie.

When they arrived at the attic where the large wardrobe is standing. Lucy ran toward it and Edmund followed. Susan halted and sighed loudly in annoyed. "You've got to be joking." Edmund turned his head over his shoulder.

"Hurry!" he climbed in.

Susan, Peter, and Birdie exchanged their looks. The voices heard are a lot closer and they turned to the door behind them. The doorknob was turning and immediately with panicked and nervousness that they ran straight to the wardrobe after Peter hurried them. The wardrobe door opens wide. All five of them bundled inside it, panting, in the dark. Peter held the door closed but did not shut it, for, of course, he remembered, as every sensible person does, that you should never, never shut yourself up in a wardrobe.

The five of children were pushing and shoving while complains about the cramps and smells until Peter and Susan fell back onto the land of snow with stunned. Birdie stumbled out of the wardrobe and gapped at the snowy land. The older siblings stood on their feet and walked down with disbelieved on their faces.

Birdie turned around to observe the forest and her eyes landed on a single lamp post. _'Lucy was telling the truth after all.'_ She mused with amazed.

"Are you sure it just your imagination?" Lucy playfully asked her older siblings.

Birdie turned her head to Peter who glanced at Lucy with sheepishly. "I apologise for not believing you. I'm sorry. Will you shake hands?"

Lucy stared at her brother then smiles wide. "Of course." Then she threw a snowball at him. Peter didn't expect that then he playfully grabbed the snowball and threw back at Lucy who laughed out loud in joyfully. Susan joined in the game and for the first time, Birdie joined in as well and threw the snowballs at her cousins with a small smile on her face.

Peter was, even more, happier along with Lucy and Susan when they noticed their cousin is finally smiling. They kept throwing the snowballs at each other playfully for a few minutes until Peter threw one snowball at Edmund.

"Hey! Stop it." Edmund snapped at them rudely.

The children stopped their game and stared at him. Peter frowned at Edmund, "You were here, were you? That time when Lu said she'd met you in here, and you made out she was telling lies." He glared at him. "Apologies to Lucy."

Edmund stared at Peter who was fed up with it. "Say you're sorry!"

"Alright!" Edmund gulped then glanced at Lucy, "I'm sorry."

Lucy just smiles. "It's alright. People wouldn't believe us if we told them."

Edmund huffed and turned his head away. Then Susan started to shiver and rubbed her arms in hope to get warm. "It's pretty cold. We should be putting on some of these coats?" she turned her eyes on the rows of fur coats.

Peter thought about it and nodded his head. "That's probably a good idea." He went to grabbed three fur coats and handed them to his sisters and Birdie. Then grabbed a male fur coat and put it one. He couldn't find another male coat, so he just grabbed a female one and went to Edmund. "Here."

Edmund took a step back. "I'm not wearing those. It's a girl coat."

"So?" Peter raised his eyebrows then shove it in Edmund's arms.

The coats were rather too big for them that came down to their heels, however, it was a good deal warmer when they wore it. Plus, it is suitable for the landscape.

Birdie followed her cousins toward the lamp post while observed their surrounding of the amazing snowy land. "So, where _are_ we going?" Susan asked with curious.

"I think Lu ought to be the leader, goodness knows she deserves it. Where will you take us, Lu?" Peter asked his little sister with a smile.

Lucy smiles wide. "What about going to see Mr. Tumnus? He's the nice Faun I told you about."

.

* * *

.

 **Mr. Tumnus' Cave**

Lucy leads her siblings and her cousin down the road that became uneven and into the little valley and to last to the very door of Mr. Tumnus' cave.

However, Birdie was surprised to see the door had been wrenched off its hinges and broken to bits. Inside, the cave was dark and cold and had the damp feel and smell of a place that had not been lived in for several days. Snow had drifted in from the doorway and was heaped on the floor, mixed with something black, which turned out to be the charred sticks and ashes from the fire. Someone had apparently flung it about the room and then stamped it out. The crockery lay smashed on the floor and the picture of the Faun's father had been slashed into shred with a knife.

Lucy looked around with worried while the others examined in confused and concerned. Birdie then noticed a piece of paper on the door. She went to Peter, tap his arm for his attention and pointed at the paper. "What is this?" Peter went to a piece of paper that had been nailed through on the broken door.

"Is there anything written on it?" Susan turned her head to Peter with wondering.

Peter nodded his head. "Yes. I think there is… but I can't read it in this light. Let's get out into the open air." The others followed Peter outside of the cave and gathered around to read the paper.

 _The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans._

 _Signed Mangum,_

 _Captain of the Secret Police,_

 _Long Live the Queen_

The children stared at each other.

"I don't know that I'm going to like this place after all." Susan spoke up, break the silence.

Peter glanced at Lucy. "Who is this Queen, Lu? Do you know anything about her?"

"She isn't a real queen at all. She's a horrible witch, the White Witch. Everyone all the wood people- hate her. She has made an enchantment over the whole country so that it is always winter here and never Christmas." Lucy answered.

Susan was getting very concerned with this. "I wonder if there's any point going on. I mean, it doesn't seem particularly safe here and it looks as if it won't be much fun either. And it's getting colder every minute, and we've brought nothing to eat. What about just going home?"

Lucy shook her head and stared at her older siblings. "But we can't! Don't you see? We can't go home, not after this. It is all on my account that the poor Faun has got into this trouble. He hid me from the Witch and showed me the way back. That's what it means by comforting the Queen's enemies and fraternizing with Humans. We simply must try to rescue him." She protected.

"A lot _we_ could do! When we haven't even got anything to eat!" Edmund complained.

Birdie glared at him while Peter snapped. "Shut up – you!" he is still very angry at Edmund. Peter turned to Susan. "What do you think, Susan?"

Susan frowned as she is staring at her sister. "I've a horrid feeling that Lu is right." Lucy slowly smiles. "I don't want to go a step further and I wish we'd never come. But I think we must try to do something for Mr. whatever-his-name-is- mean the Faun." Susan explained.

"That's what I feel too." Peter agreed then switched to Birdie. "What do you think, Birdie?"

Birdie nodded her head, she walked to Lucy and held her hand with a small smile. Lucy beamed up at her favorite cousin. "Well, that's answers the question." Peter then frowned. "But how do we recuse the Faun?"

Lucy slumped her shoulders that she has no clue. When she heard the singing bird, she turned her head over her shoulder and saw a robin standing on the branch. "Look!" she pointed at the red robin. "There's a robin, with such a red breast. It's the first bird I've seen here. I say! – I wonder can birds talk in Narnia? It almost looks as if it wanted to say something to us." Lucy walked to the robin while holding hand with Birdie. "Please, can you tell us where Mr. Tumnus the Faun has been taken to?"

A robin flew away but only as far as to the next tree. There it perched and looked at them very hard as if it understood all they had been saying.

Birdie watched the robin flew away against to the next tree and once more looked at them very hard when the children walked closer to a bird. Lucy tilted her head. "I believe he means us to follow him."

"What do you think, Peter?" Susan asked her brother with nervous.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we might as well try it."

It's been half an hour since they have been followed the red robin in the cold land of snow. Until the robin flew away further that surprised the children. "It's flown away." Lucy frowned deeply when the bird is out of sight.

"And now what are we to do?" Edmund huffed as he crossed his arms while glared at Lucy, as this is all her fault.

Suddenly, noises heard that spook the children. Peter walked ahead and stood in front of the girls. Susan held onto Peter's shoulder while Lucy held onto Susan's sleeve and squeeze her hand with Birdie. Edmund stood in the back quietly.

They stared at the large rock and cliff that was covered with snows. Then, a brown beaver crawled out of the hiding place. Lucy blinked. "It's a beaver."

Peter walked slowly toward the beaver while the others stay where they are. Peter clicked his tongues while rubbed his fingers to the creature. He lowered down until his fingers close enough for the beaver to sniff. "Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want." The beaver spoke that surprised the children. Lucy giggled while Peter steps back and apologize to the beaver.

The beaver stared at the little girl. "Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes?" Lucy walked to the beaver while the beaver took out a white cloth.

Lucy gently grabbed the white cloth and saw the fancy 'L' letter on the cloth. "This is a handkerchief I gave to Mr. Tumnus."

"Yes. I got it before they had a chance to destroy it." The beaver said.

Lucy frowned. "What happened with Mr. Tumnus? Do you know where he is?"

The beaver looked around then beckoned the children to followed him. "Come on. It's not safe to talk out in the open." He crawled straight down to the path.

"Should we follow?" Peter asked his siblings while Lucy grabbed Birdie's hand and followed the beaver.

Susan eyes wide. "But… it's a talking beaver! Why should we follow it?" she whispered in shock.

The beaver popped his head out from behind the tree and beckoned earnestly to them. "Come on!"

"Let's give it a try. All keep close together. We ought to be a match for one beaver if it turns out to be an enemy." Peter then went to the girls and Susan quickly followed. Edmund glanced around and went to his siblings.

Birdie couldn't believe that this world had a talking beaver. What's next, a mighty King of a Lion?


	3. VOL 1 - Prophecies

**Thanks for the favs and follows! :3**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I do NOT own Chronicles of Narnia. None. OC is mine.**

 **This story will be combined with books and movies along with few added or/and erased parts.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Malina Weissman**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume One: The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe, & The Bird**

 **Summary:** _Four siblings, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy along with their cousin, Elizabeth "Birdie" step through a magical wardrobe and find the land of Narnia. They have discovered a charming, once a peaceful kingdom has been plunged into eternal winter by the evil White Witch, Jadis. Aided by the wise and magnificent lion, Aslan, the children lead Narnia into a spectacular, climactic battle to be free of the Witch's glacial powers forever._

 **Chapter Three**

" **Prophecies"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Beaver's Dam**

Birdie has followed Mr. Beaver with her cousins with cautioned and quiet because of the trees that could be spies for the White Witch. She also learned that when the beaver said the name of 'Aslan', it made her feel strong and fearless, even though she never heard or know who this 'Aslan' is.

After over an hour or so, when they came out under the open sky and found themselves looking down on a fine sight. They were standing on the edge of a steep, narrow valley at the bottom of which ran – at least it would have been running if it hadn't been frozen – a fairly large river.

Just below them, a dam had been built across this river, and when they saw it everyone suddenly remembered that of course beavers are always making dams and felt quite sure that Mr. Beaver had made this one. They also noticed that he now had a sort of modest expression on his face — the sort of look people has when you are visiting a garden they've made or reading a story they've written. So, it was only common politeness when Susan said, "What a lovely dam!"

And Mr. Beaver didn't say "Hush" this time but "Merely a trifle! Merely a trifle! And it isn't really finished!"

Above the dam, there was what ought to have been a deep pool but was now, of course, a level floor of dark green ice. And below the dam, much lower down, was more ice, but instead of being smooth this was all frozen into the foamy and wavy shapes in which the water had been rushing along at the very moment when the frost came. And where the water had been trickling over and spurting through the dam there was now a glittering wall of icicles, as if the side of the dam had been covered all over with flowers and wreaths and festoons of the purest sugar. And out in the middle, and partly on top of the dam was a funny little house shaped rather like an enormous beehive and from a hole in the roof smoke was going up.

"Here we are," said Mr. Beaver, "and it looks as if Mrs. Beaver is expecting us. I'll lead the way. But be careful and don't slip." The top of the dam was wide enough to walk on, though not (for humans) a very nice place to walk because it was covered with ice, and though the frozen pool was level with it on one side, there was a nasty drop to the lower river on the other. Along with this route, Mr. Beaver led them in single file right out to the middle where they could look a long way up the river and a long way down it. And when they had reached the middle they were at the door of the house.

"Here we are, Mrs. Beaver," said Mr. Beaver, "I've found them. Here are the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve"- and they all went in.

The first thing Birdie noticed as she went in was a burring sound, and the first thing she saw was a kind-looking old she-beaver sitting in the corner with a thread in her mouth working busily at her sewing machine, and it was from it that the sound came. She stopped her work and got up as soon as the children came in.

"So, you've come at last!" she said, holding out both her wrinkled old paws. "At last! To think that ever I should live to see this day! The potatoes are on boiling and the kettle's singing and I daresay, Mr. Beaver, you'll get us some fish."

"That I will," said Mr. Beaver, and he went out of the house (Peter went with him), and across the ice of the deep pool to where he had a little hole in the ice which he kept open every day with his hatchet. They took a pail with them. Mr. Beaver sat down quietly at the edge of the hole (he didn't seem to mind it being so chilly), looked hard into it, then suddenly shot in his paw, and before you could say Jack Robinson had whisked out a beautiful trout. Then he did it all over again until they had a fine catch of fish.

Meanwhile the girls were helping Mrs. Beaver to fill the kettle and lay the table and cut the bread and put the plates in the oven to heat and draw a huge jug of beer for Mr. Beaver from a barrel which stood in one corner of the house, and to put on the frying pan and get the dripping hot.

Before Birdie knew, they supper was done and ready to set on the small table. When she sat on the chair with a meal in front of her while the Beavers sat in front of her and her cousins. Mr. Beaver picked up a beer mug, "Now, we can get to business. It's snowing again." He glanced at the window. "That's all the better because it means we shan't have any visitors; and if anyone should have been trying to follow you, why he won't find any tracks."

Lucy swallowed the reaming soup. "Now, do please tell us what's happened to Mr. Tumnus." He asked with concerned.

Mr. Beaver shook his head sadly. "Ah, that's bad. That's a very, very bad business. There's no doubt he was taken off by the police. I got that from a bird who saw it done."

"But where's he been taken to?" Lucy frowned.

"Well, they were heading northwards when they were last seen and we all know what that means."

Susan shook her head as she wipes her napkin from her lips. "No, _we_ don't."

Mrs. Beaver shook her head in gloomy fashion while Mr. Beaver sipped his beer. "I'm afraid it means they were taking him to her House." Mr. Beaver said after he set his beer mug down.

"But what'll they do to him, Mr. Beaver?" Lucy was worried about her dear Faun friend while Birdie was nursing the teacup in her palms quietly as she is listening carefully.

"Well… you can't exactly say for sure. But there's no may take in there that ever comes out again. Statues. All full of statues they say it is – in the courtyard and up the stairs and in the hall. People she turned – turned into stone." Mr. Beaver said while shuddered in fear.

Lucy set the forks down and clench her tights tightly. "But, Mr. Beaver, can't we – I mean we _must_ do something to save him. It's too dreadful and it's all on my account." She felt guilty that Birdie grabbed her little cousin's hand. Lucy squeezes their hands together.

"I don't doubt you'd save him if you could, dearie. But you've no chance of getting into that House against her will and ever coming out alive." Mrs. Beaver speaks up after she finished her supper.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows with a thoughtful face. "Couldn't we have some stratagem? I mean couldn't we dress as something, or pretend to be – oh, peddlers or anything – or watch till she was gone out – or, oh, hang it all, there must be some way. This Faun saved my sister at his own risk, Mr. Beaver. We can't just leave him to be – to be- to have that done to him." He kept suggesting with hopeful.

Mr. Beaver shook his head after he finished his beer and set his empty mug down. "It's no good, Son of Adam. No good _you're_ trying, of all people. But now that Aslan is on the move-"

Birdie felt shivered in goosebumps when she heard that name once again. It's a good feeling. Like a warm sun and living in a safe paradise garden. Although, she never knows why.

"Who is Aslan?" Susan interrupted with confusion.

Mr. Beaver blinked. "Aslan? Why, don't you know?" he glanced at his wife with a surprised look. "He's the King. He's the Lord of the whole wood, but not often here, you understand. Never in my time or my father's time. But the word has reached us that he has come back. He is in Narnia at this moment. He'll settle the White Queen all right. It is he, not you, that will save Mr. Tumnus."

"Don't forget, not only Aslan can save Mr. Tumnus. The Daughter of Aslan can." Mrs. Beaver reminded her husband gently. Mr. Beaver nodded his head, that he remembered as well.

Edmund had finished his supper earlier that he sat on the stair alone while listening to their conversation in silence. "She won't turn him or his daughter into stone too?"

Mr. Beaver laughed. "Lord loves you, Son of Adam, what a simple thing to say! Turn him and his daughter into stone? If she can stand on her two feet and look him in the face, it'll be the most she can do and more than I expect of her. No, no. He'll put all to rights as it says in an old rhyme in these parts." He cleared his throat.

" _Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight._

 _At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more._

 _When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death._

 _And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."_

"You'll understand when you see him." Mrs. Beaver assured the children with a smile.

Susan furrowed her eyebrows. "But shall we see him?"

"Why, Daughter of Eve, that's what I brought you here for. I'm to lead you where you shall meet him." Mr. Beaver leaned back with a confident look.

"Is-is he a man?" Lucy asked with curious.

"Aslan a man!" Mr. Beaver narrowed his eyes at them with a stern voice. "Certainly not. I tell you he is the King of the wood and son of the great Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. Don't you know who is the King of Beasts? Aslan is a lion – the Lion, the great Lion."

Birdie didn't expect that her sarcastic thought about the King of the Lion would exist. _'This world is crazy.'_ She mused with disbelieved.

Susan wasn't comfortable with this. "I'd thought he was a man. Is he – quite safe? I shall feel rather nervous about meeting a lion."

Mrs. Beaver grabbed Susan's hand and gently pat. "That you will, dearie, and no mistake. If there's anyone who can appear before Aslan without their knees knocking, they're either braver than most or else just silly."

Lucy squeezes her cousin's hand once again with nervous. "Then he isn't safe?"

"Safe?" Mr. Beaver turned to young Lucy. "Don't you hear what Mrs. Beaver tells you? Who said anything about safe? 'Course he isn't safe. But he's good. He's the King, I tell you."

Peter leaned back with confusion. "I'm longing to see him, even if I do feel frightened when it comes to the point."

Birdie could understand how he felt, except she doesn't feel any ounce of fear. Instead, she felt excitement and longing to see Aslan which is odd for her.

"That's right, Son of Adam." Mr. Beaver stood up as his paws slammed down on the table with a crash that made all the cups and saucers rattle. "And so you shall. Word has been set that you are to meet him, tomorrow if you can, at the Stone Table."

Lucy tilted her head with curiosity. "Where's that?"

"I'll show you, it's down the river, a good step from here. I'll take you to it." Mr. Beaver volunteered.

Lucy slumped her shoulders with worried. "But meanwhile, what about poor. Mr. Tumnus?"

"The quickest way you can help him is by going to meet Aslan. Once he's with us, then we can begin doing things. Not that we don't need you too. For that another of the old rhymes."

" _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone._

 _Sits at Cair Paravel in throne._

 _The evil time will be over and done."_

Mr. Beaver cleared his throat and continued. "So, things must be drawing near their end now he's come, and you've come. We've heard of Aslan coming into these parts before – long ago, nobody can say when. But there's never been any of your raves here before."

"That's what I don't understand, Mr. Beaver. I mean isn't the Witch herself human?" Peter asked with puzzled.

Mr. Beaver shook his head with disgusted while Mrs. Beaver scoffed softly while she was cleaning the table and set ceramics away in the sink. "She's like us to believe it and it's on that she bases her claim to be Queen. But she's no Daughter of Eve. She comes of your father Adam's – your father Adam's first wife, her they called Lilith. And she was one of the Jinn. That's what she comes from on one side. And on the other, she comes off the giants. No, no, there isn't a drop of real human blood in the Witch."

"That's why she's bad all through, Mr. Beaver." Mrs. Beaver commented after she finished cleaned the dishes smoothly. Birdie felt guilty for not helping Mrs. Beaver's chores.

Mr. Beaver nodded his head. "True enough, Mrs. Beaver. There may be two views about humans. But there are no two views about things that look like humans and aren't."

"I've known good Dwarfs." Mrs. Beaver mentioned, and Birdie stared at them in stunned. _'Dwarf?! Seriously? Not only animals can speak and act like a human, but there are fantasy creatures exists?!'_ she mused with impressed and awed.

"So've I, now you come to speak of it. But precious few, and they were the one least like men. But in general, take my advice, when you meet anything that's going to be human and isn't yet, or used to be human once and isn't now, or ought to be human and isn't, you keep your eyes on it and feel for your hatchet. And that's why the Witch is always on the lookout for any humans in Narnia. She's been watching for you this many a year, and if she knew there were four of you, he'd be more dangerous still."

Lucy frowned deeply. "Wait, there's five of us." She corrected Mr. Beaver's counted.

"And what's that to do with it?" Peter speaks up with wondering.

Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Beaver glanced at each other. "Because of prophecy." Mr. Beaver said.

"Actually, there are two prophecies." Mrs. Beaver speaks up and her husband nodded his head.

"First, the prophecy spoke of down at Cair Paravel – that's the castle on the sea coast down at the mouth of this river which ought to be the capital of the whole country if all was as it should be – down at Cair Paravel there are four thrones and it's a saying in Narnia time out of mind that when two Sons of Adam and two Daughter of Eve sit in those four thrones, then it will be the end not only of the White Witch's reign but of her life, and that is why we had to be so cautious as we came along, for if she knew about you four, your lives wouldn't be worth a shake of my whiskers!" Mr. Beaver said then Mrs. Beaver walked up to her husband and sat on the chair with a calm yet lovely smile on her face.

"And another prophecy spoke of when the moment comes that mountain move and rivers shiver, a Daughter of Aslan appear with a different fate. A heart of iron. Limitless compassion. Bravery action. And never-ending loyalty. Those qualities from Daughter of Aslan is to guide the Royalty to rule the Narnia either in Peace or Destruction. It is said that it's a human girl who is a company with the four siblings." Mrs. Beaver explained.

Siblings turned to Birdie who stared at them with flabbergasted. There's no way they thought about _her_ as the Daughter of Aslan, right?

"Which means…" Mr. Beaver stared at Birdie, he could tell she is different from other humans. "…you must the Daughter of Aslan." He said with realization and awed. The beavers bowed their heads to her which embarrassed her. _'There's no way I'm the Daughter of Aslan!'_ she doubts it as she was about to deny.

Peter shook his head and stood up. "And you think _we're_ the ones?"

Mr. Beaver nodded his head. "Well, you'd _better_ be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army."

"Our army?" Lucy paled.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan protected.

Peter frowned. "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!" he denied, and Birdie agreed with her cousins.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan said as she stood up from her seat.

The Beavers looked at each other with thoughtful. "Thank you for your hospitality. Be we really have to go." Susan added and helped Lucy to stand up along with Birdie.

"You can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver protected.

Lucy glanced up at her siblings. "He's right. We have to help."

Peter sighed. "It's out of our hands. I'm sorry but it's time the five of us getting home. Ed?" he turned to see Edmund, however, the spot on the stairs is empty. "Ed?" he looked around until his eyes landed on the open front door then clench his fists with irritated. "I'm going to kill him."

Mr. Beaver frowned deeply. "You may not have too…" he glanced at the children with questioning eyes. "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

.

* * *

.

Birdie understand how her cousin, Peter feels now. She really wants to smack her moron of a cousin who is now walking close to the Witch's castle without his coat. She stood on the hill along with her cousins and Mr. Beaver while holding onto the fur coat for warmth.

They watched Edmund walked through the Witch's castle gates and Peter attempted to run after Edmund, but Mr. Beaver gabbed him. "No!"

"Edmund!" Lucy cried out.

"Shh! They'll hear ya!" Mr. Beaver snapped at them in panicked.

Peter tried to stand up but Mr. Beaver clings on him. "Get off me!"

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver protected as he continued dragged Peter down.

Susan glanced at Mr. Beaver and Edmund back and forth. "We can't just let him go!"

"He's our brother!" Lucy added with concerned.

Mr. Beaver gritted his teeth. "He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of you! Included Daughter of Aslan that she would have a pleasure to keep as a trophy!" Birdie paled at this.

"Why?" Peter stopped struggled which Mr. Beaver was relief then back up as he stared up at the children with serious eyes.

"To stop the prophecies from coming true! To kill you!" Mr. Beaver said.

Birdie shivered in fear then stared at the Witch's castle gates that shut where Edmund has already vanished from their sights. _'Edmund… you idiot.'_ She mused with concerned.

Susan jerked her head to Peter and glared at him in anger. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Peter stared at her in disbelieved with raised eyebrows.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

Before the older siblings could argue further, Lucy steps in and shouted at them in tired and worried. "Stop it! Stop! This isn't going to help Edmund!" she glared at them while heaved. Birdie walked to Lucy and held on her shoulders.

Mr. Beaver agreed with Lucy. "She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now."

Peter stared at the beaver then glanced at his sisters and his cousin. Then he closed his eyes. "…take us to him."

' _Oy vey.'_ Birdie mused, feeling exhaustion already and it's only been one day since they all arrived Narnia.


	4. VOL 1 - Father's Gifts

**Thanks for favs and follows! :D**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. :)**

 **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. *sob***

 **I combined the story and movies together with a few added or/and erased parts. Just to let you know.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Malina Weissman.**

 **Enjoy~ ;3**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume One: The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe, & The Bird**

 **Summary:** _Four siblings, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy along with their cousin, Elizabeth "Birdie" step through a magical wardrobe and find the land of Narnia. They have discovered a charming, once a peaceful kingdom has been plunged into eternal winter by the evil White Witch, Jadis. Aided by the wise and magnificent lion, Aslan, the children lead Narnia into a spectacular, climactic battle to be free of the Witch's glacial powers forever._

 **Chapter Four**

" **Father's Gifts"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Beaver's Dam**

Birdie watched Mrs. Beaver started picking up sacks and laying them on the table. "Now, Mr. Beaver, just reach down that ham. And here's a packet of tea, and there's sugar and some matches. And if someone will get two or three loaves out of the crock over there in the corner." Mrs. Beaver kept herself busy as she gathered a bunch of things from the kitchen and placed in the sack.

"What are you doing, Mrs. Beaver?" Susan asked with confusion.

Mrs. Beaver answered. "Packing a load of each of us, dearie, you didn't think we'd set out on a journey with nothing to eat, did you? Plus, Mr. Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver grumbled as he continued helping his wife.

Susan shook her head. "But we haven't time!" while Peter looks out through the window in cautioned while Birdie and Lucy hugged each other for comforts. "She may be here any minute."

"What's what I say." Mr. Beaver chimed in.

Mrs. Beaver rolled her eyes. "Get along with you all. Think it over, Mr. Beaver. She can't be here for a quarter of an hour at least."

Peter walked around and went to them with nervous. "But don't we want as big a start as we can possibly get if we're to reach the Stone Table before her?"

"You've got to remember _that_ , Mrs. Beaver. As soon as she has looked in here and finds us we're gone, she'll be off at top speed."

Mrs. Beaver paused then glanced up at Susan. "That she will. But we can't get there before her whatever we do, for she'll be on a sledge and we'll be walking."

Birdie and Lucy glanced at each other while Susan slumped her shoulders with frightening. "Then – have we no hope?"

"Now don't you get fussing, there's a dear." Mrs. Beaver looked around her surrounding, "But just get half a dozen clean handkerchiefs out of the drawer. 'Course we've got a hope. We can't get there before her, but we can keep under cover and go by ways she won't expect and perhaps we'll get through."

Mr. Beaver finished tied up the sack. "That's true enough, Mrs. Beaver. But it's time we were out of this."

"And don't you start fussing either, Mr. Beaver." Mrs. Beaver then finished packing rations. "There. That's better. There's six loads and the smallest for the smallest of us, that's you, my dear." She added the last part as she stared at Lucy.

"Oh, do please come on." Lucy bit her lip in nervous and scare while hugging her cousin tightly.

"Well, I'm nearly ready now." Mrs. Beaver quickly grabbed her pink apron and tied it around her properly and double check her things. "I suppose the sewing machine's took heavy to bring?" she asked her husband who stared at her with a face.

"Yes. It _is._ " Mr. Beaver sighed at her with fond eyes. "A great deal too heavy. And you don't think you'll be able to use it while we're on the run, I suppose?"

Birdie shook her head slightly amused at Mrs. Beaver. "I can't abide the thought of that Witch fiddling with it and breaking it or stealing, as likely as not." She said with mused.

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Birdie glanced at each other with impatience. "Oh, please, please, please, do hurry!" three siblings shouted while Birdie pleading the Beavers with her eyes.

Finally, the children followed the Beavers to the hidden room that leads inside of the hole. Susan paused, "Do you think we should bring jam?" she asked her brother while Birdie nearly facepalm.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter snapped while he helped his sisters into the hole.

Then a howl heard. "They're here… quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver leads the children through the tunnel away from the wolves as fast as possible.

They kept running, following Mr. Beaver. When Lucy tripped and fell forward. Birdie halt, she quickly bends down and helped her cousin to stand on her feet. Meanwhile, they heard the howling clearer and closer.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy whispered in fear while Birdie grabbed her hand.

"Quick!"

"Hurry!"

Peter beckoned the girls. "Run!"

Before they knew, they meet the dead end. Mrs. Beaver turned to her husband. "You should have brought a map!"

"There wasn't room next to the ham!" Mr. Beaver snapped in panicked and frightened. Then he darts his heads around until he remembered something. He ran down the tunnel and others followed him. "Ah-ha!" Mr. Beaver cheered when he saw a hole through the tunnel. He jumps out of the hole. Everyone follows immediately.

Birdie turned around while panting as she watched Peter helped Mr. Beaver covered the exit with a barrel. Birdie heard loud yelped from Lucy that she jerked around and saw Lucy started at the stone animal that she tripped over. Birdie's eyes widen in distressed when she saw several creatures turned into stones with fear and agony expressions. _'This place… it looks like they were having some kind of picnic party.'_ Her heart dropped.

She noticed Mr. Beaver stared in grief when he saw a frozen badger. Mrs. Beaver went to him with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry dear."

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver mourned for his best friend.

Birdie gritted her teeth in anger at the White Witch who dared ruined the beautiful creatures and their homeland. Peter let out shaking breathe. "What happened here?"

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A raspy voice heard that caught everyone's attention. They turned around and saw a fox climbed out of his hiding place.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones, you traitor!" Mr. Beaver snapped at the fox. Just as he was about to fight, Mrs. Beaver stopped him.

Birdie walked to her cousins and held Lucy's hand while Susan placed her hands-on Peter's shoulder and Peter grabbed Birdie's arm. They stared at the fox in cautioned and suspicion. The fox glanced at the humans with scrutinizing eyes. "An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now, we've got to move."

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked before he exchanged his glances at his sisters and his cousin. The fox smiles in relief that they were giving him the benefit of doubt.

.

* * *

.

' _I don't like this.'_ Birdie mused as she clung on the tree trunk. She glanced at her cousins. They were in the same thick branch together while another tree where the beavers are, clinging to each other while grumbling about how beavers aren't meant to climb in trees and such. Birdie shook her head then stared down at the fox who waited for the wolves.

When the wolves finally arrived, Maugrim the leader halted and glared at the fox. "Where're the humans?" he demanded.

Fox raised his brows. "Humans? Here in Narnia? Well, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" he sarcastic which Birdie mused that fox is known for a mischievous creature.

Maugrim turned to one of his pack members and jerked his head. A grey wolf went straight to the fox and grabbed him in its mouth. The fox yelped and whimpered in pain. Birdie covered her mouth in shocked and angry.

"Your reward if your life. It's not much… but still. Where are the fugitives?" Maugrim glared at the fox as he hissed.

Fox stay in silent until he dropped his eyes in guilty. "North… they ran north." He whimpered pathetically.

"Smell them out!" Maugrim ordered and the wolf threw the fox aside. The wolves ran north as fast as possible, leaving the fox laying uncomfortably on the snow motionless.

When Birdie is confident that the wolves are long gone. She quickly climbed down the tree, ran straight to the fox and gently examined it with concerned.

Meanwhile, Mr. Beaver and Peter helped to gathered dry woods. Susan and Lucy went to find any blanket or cloth for the poor fox. Mrs. Beaver quickly ransacks through the sacks to find bandages.

Finally, the fireplace lit up and the red blanket covered the snow for the fox. Mrs. Beaver patching up the fox's wound with Birdie's help. While the others were sitting on the log or chairs. Asking the fox's story.

"They were helping Tumnus and the Witch got here before I did. Ow!" Fox jerked his wound away from Mrs. Beaver on reflecting.

Lucy frowned sadly. "Are you alright?"

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite…. Oohhh!" the Fox winced in pain. Birdie gently rubbed the fox's ear in hope to distract him from the pain.

Mrs. Beaver huffed. "Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day."

Mr. Beaver leaned to the humans. "Worst day of the year." He whispered with a face.

After the fox was done patched up. "Thank you for your kindness but I'm afraid that is all the cure I have time for." He stood up and Birdie dropped her hand with a frown.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked with disappointment.

The fox nodded his head. "It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor." He glanced at Birdie. "I thank you for your kindness and comfort, Your Majesty." He respectfully bowed at her who blushed in embarrassed. "But, time is short and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?!" Mr. Beaver speaks up in shock.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver is curious and excited.

The fox walked to the fireplace. "Like everything we have ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"We are not planning to fight any witch…" Susan denied this, and the fox frowned at her. Then he glanced up at Peter.

"But, surely, King Peter… the prophecy…" the fox then turned to Birdie with hopeful eyes. "…and the Daughter of Aslan would join… right?" Birdie bit her lip with troubled.

Mr. Beaver turned to Peter. "We can't go to war without you."

Peter slumped his shoulders and sighed loudly. "We just want to get our brother back."

.

* * *

.

Birdie and her cousins followed the beavers across the stone bridge in silent. Mr. Beaver wrinkled his nose, "Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river."

"River?" Peter frowned.

Mrs. Beaver glanced back. "Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." She assured the humans.

The boy narrowed his eyes in the direction forward. "It's so far."

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked with confusion.

Susan glanced at her siblings and Birdie. "Smaller." She scoffed softly.

As they continued walking, and walking – and walking. Birdie glanced at her little cousin who is helping to carry a sack. Birdie could see how Lucy's very tired of walking nonstop.

Mr. Beaver glanced back and noticed they were walking rather slow. "Come on, humans, while we're still young."

Peter twitched with annoyed. "If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." He grumbled.

Birdie's lip twitched in slightly amused while Susan shook her head. Lucy glanced up at her big brother. "He is getting kinda bossy." Lucy mentioned.

Then an ominous bell was heard that froze the company. Birdie gulped nervously. _'Didn't Mr. Beaver said that White Witch used bells with a sleigh?'_

Bells ringing once again that Mr. Beaver turned around in panic. "It's the Witch!"

"Run!" Peter shouted as he grabbed Susan while Birdie took Lucy's hand and dragged her. They run off the ice as fast as possible. When the beavers jumped down and hide in a small cave.

Others followed and Birdie hugged Lucy in her arms while other clings on each other with breath held in.

An eerie silence heard around them. Birdie didn't hear any bells or gallops from the deer. Birdie's heart was racing so fast that she was so scared if the witch could hear it. Mr. Beaver leaned forward with caution. Lucy glanced around.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered so lowly that Birdie has to open her ears.

Peter attempted to lean over but it was futile. "I suppose I'll go and have a look." He volunteers.

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver rejected, refuses to let Peter leave. He walked out but Mrs. Beaver held onto his paw. "Neither are you, Mr. Beaver."

Mr. Beaver pats his wife lovely. "Thanks, dear." He smiles at her then jumped out of the cave to investigate.

Birdie and others all sat in the cage waiting and wondering. They waited nearly five minutes and Mrs. Beaver was beyond worried about her husband. Birdie reached to Mrs. Beaver and held her paw. She turned to Birdie and smiles at her with gratitude eyes. They squeeze for comfort and warmth.

Suddenly the sounds came that frightened them so much that they huddled together against the cave wall.

Mr. Beaver faces suddenly popped out with a big smile on his face. "It's alight!" as he startles them, and Lucy yelped out in shock.

Mrs. Beaver blinked with relief and confused on why her husband sounded so excited. She released her paw from Birdie's hand and climbed out of the cave to investigate as well. "Come out! I hope you've all been good because there is someone here to see you!" Mr. Beaver added then disappeared.

Birdie and her cousins exchanged their looks then emerged from the cave. They climbed uphill and gapped. _'No…way…'_ never has she thought he would be real and standing right front of them.

He was a huge man. In a bright red robe with a hood that had fur inside it and a great white beard, that fell like a foamy waterfall over his chest. Behind him was a sledge, and it was reindeer with bells on their harness. _'…Father Christmas…he's real…'_ Birdie mused with astonished yet awed.

"I've come at last." Father Christmas smiles so joyfully at the humans. "She has kept me out for a long time, but I have got in at last. Aslan is on the move. The Witch's magic is weakening."

Lucy shivered with excitement to see the legendary man from stories she has read and heard. A big smile appeared on her face. "Merry Christmas, sir." She couldn't help but greeted the joyful man.

Father Christmas greeted the young girl with twinkling eyes. "It certainly is, Lucy… since you have arrived." Even he knew her names that brought Lucy even more excited.

Susan stared at the man in disbelieved. "I've put up with a lot since we got here… but this…" she trailed off.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter sheepishly explained the Father Christmas, they did run away from him without knowing it was him.

Father Christmas hummed with understanding. "Yes, sorry about that." He glanced back at his sleigh. "But in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

' _No doubt it.'_ Birdie is aware that this man was practically immortal.

The man went to his sleigh, grabbed a red bag out of it and Lucy gasped. "Presents!" Peter, Susan, and Birdie smile at the little girl's obvious excitement.

"And now, for your presents." Father Christmas send his bag down and glanced at Mrs. Beaver. "There is a new and better sewing machine for you, Mrs. Beaver. I will drop it in your house as I pass."

"If you please, sir." Mrs. Beaver curtsey at the man gratefully. "It's locked up." She let him know.

Father Christmas chuckled. "Locks and bolts make no difference to me. And as for you, Mr. Beaver, when you get home you will find your dam finished and mended and all the lakes stopped, and a new sluice gate fitted." Mr. Beaver has his mouth wide open that he was speechless but was very pleased and grateful.

Birdie was happy for the Beavers since they deserve after helping them and taking them to see Aslan, knowing they would be in danger. _'They are so brave.'_ She mused with a soft smile on her face.

"Peter, Adam's Son." Father Christmas looked at Peter.

Peter walked up. "Here, sir."

"These are your presents, and they are tools, not toys. The time to use them is perhaps near at hand. Bear them well." Father Christmas handed a shield and a sword to Peter. The shield was the color of silver and across it there ramped a red lion, as bright as a ripe strawberry at the moment when you pick it. The hilt of the sword was of gold and it had a sheath and a sword belt and everything it needed, and it was just the right size and weight for Peter to use. Peter was silent and solemn as he received these gifts, for he felt they were a very serious kind of present.

"Susan, Eve's Daughter." Father Christmas turned to Susan who turned her head from Peter to him. "These are for you." He handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows and a little ivory horn. "You must use the bow only in great need, for I do not mean you to fight in the battle. It does not easily miss. And when you put this horn to your lips; and blow it, then, wherever you are, I think help of some kind will come to you." Susan thanked the man as she graciously accepted the gifts.

"Lucy, Eve's Daughter." Lucy came forward. "In this bottle, there is cordial made of the juice of one of the fire-flowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. If you or any of your friends are hurt, a few drops of this restore them. And the dagger is to defend yourself at great need. For you also are not to be in battle." Father Christmas explained as he gave her a little bottle made of diamond and a small dagger.

"Why, sir? I think – I don't know but I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said.

The man shook his head. "That is not the point, but battles are ugly when women fight. And now…" he turned to Bridie. "Elizabeth, Aslan's Daughter." he took out a beautiful crafted spear and forearms protectors. "This unbreakable spear will provide you the ability to fight and defend your friends, use it well." The spear was beautifully crafted made of sturdy rosewood with steel pointed head that was engraved of a lion head shaped. "The forearm protectors are your shields and comrades. It was made from dragon scales and fangs." The forearm protectors are leather-made with gorgeous golden shimmering scales and small fangs attached the ends.

Birdie glanced up at the man and bowed her head to thank him. She gently rubbed the forearm protectors and her spear, she felt that she could fight with her weapons.

Father Christmas picked up his bag and placed it in his sleigh. "Now then…" he climbed in and smiles widely at the humans and beavers. "Merry Christmas! Long live the true King!" and cracked his whip, and he and the reindeer and the sledge and all were out of sight.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone waved at the Father Christmas.

Lucy then turned to Susan with a smug face. "Told you he was real."

Birdie giggled silently as she put on her forearms protectors that is a perfect size for her. And then twirl her spear in her free hand.

Peter turned to them with a solemn face. "Did you hear what he said… winter is almost over. You know what that means… ice!"

.

* * *

.

Finally, they arrived at the beautiful dazzling brightness of the frozen river with all its waterfalls of ice and at the white masses of the tree-tops and the cold fog around. However, it's all started to break up.

"We need to cross now!" Peter said, he turned around to hold down from the hill.

Lucy followed. "Don't beavers make dams?"

"I'm not that fast, dear!" Mr. Beaver was flattered but had to give her a reality check.

Birdie quickly slid down the hill after Lucy and Susan huffed. "Wait, just think about this for a minute!"

Peter shook his head. "We don't have a minute!"

"I'm just trying to be realistic!" Susan snapped at Peter.

"No, you're trying to be smart… as usual!"

When they made it down to the near cracks ice river. Peter examined the ice then slowly step on it. However, it starts to break under his weigh.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver said, and Peter agreed to let him. So, they watched Mr. Beaver carefully step onto the ice. He gently pats his tail on the ice a few times.

Mrs. Beaver wrinkles her nose. "You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?"

"Well, you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver admitted while he flattered his wife who shook her head at him.

Birdie lifted her spear up a few inches as she steps onto the ice very slowly along with her cousins. Susan gently steps over the crack. "If mum knew what we were doing…"

"Mum's not here." Peter waved it off as he slowly slid his feet on the ice.

Lucy halted when she saw wolves from the corner of her eyes. She turned her head up and gasped. "Oh no!"

Peter turned around. "Run!"

However, the wolves leaped onto the ice and one of them hold Mr. Beaver down. Birdie clenched onto her spear while Mrs. Beaver cried out for her husband. Maugrim walked toward to Peter. "Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." He said when Peter already took out his sword and pointed at the wolf.

Susan and Lucy hide behind Peter while Birdie slides up next to Peter and pointed her spear at the enemy.

Maugrim glanced at Birdie and growled. "The Queen would love to have you as her statue, Daughter of Aslan." Birdie gulped nervously but held her spear strongly.

Mr. Beaver shouted. "Don't worry about me. Run him through!"

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you." Maugrim stalks toward them.

Susan shook her brother's shoulder. "Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him."

"Smart girl." Maugrim chuckled.

Birdie glared at the terrible wolf as Mr. Beaver cried out. "Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Come on, this isn't your war. All my queen wants if for you to take your family and go."

Susan huffed. "Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" she jerked her head to Birdie. "And don't even think about fighting just because you've got a spear! So just drop it, both of you!"

Birdie glared at Susan from the corner of her eyes while Peter hesitated.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs ya! All of you! Aslan needs his daughter! So, gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver yelped when the wolf pushed his body against the ice and Mrs. Beaver whimpered at her husband's pain.

Maugrim grinned evilly. "What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river!"

Lucy noticed the waterfall is beginning to melt. "Peter!" she warned her family.

Peter sticks his sword into the ice. "Hold on to me!" he shouted at his sisters. Birdie quickly stabbed her spear into the ice as well and held onto it. A large wall of ice comes crashing down, causing a huge wave to engulf them. The girls screamed while the wolves are thrown into the river.

Birdie shivered hard once she felt the cold water hit her skin. She could feel the fur coat has dragged her down, so she forced herself to take off the coat and let it swim away from her. Free from the heavy burden of a fur coat while clinging on her spear, then Birdie appeared through the surface and gasps for the oxygen. She jerked her head around her in hopes to find her cousins. _'Where are they?'_ she was dragged toward the shore while shivering. Birdie stood up and pluck her spear out.

She climbed onto the snow and searched for her family in fear. _'Where are they?!'_ for the first time in a long while, she opens her mouth. "Lucy! Peter! Susan!" she cried out her cousins' names with worried.

Birdie kept calling out their names while walking down until she heard her cousins' voices.

"Birdie!" Birdie turned around and saw them running toward them.

Birdie slumped her shoulders in relief and a huge smile appeared on her face. "You're okay!" she shouted at them happily which shocked the siblings, but tears of happiness run down when they finally hear their cousin's beautiful voice.

Lucy glopped on her cousin. "I miss you!" she truly missed hearing her cousin's lovely voice. Peter pats Birdie's shoulder while Susan smiles at her.

Everyone laughs happily and embraces together. Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver noticed something and smile wide. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver speaks up cheerfully.

The ice and snow slowly melt as the flowers started to bloom. Birdie glanced up and saw a beautiful green grass. "So, the winter really is melting after all…" Birdie whispered with awe at the start of the beautiful forest.


	5. VOL 1 - Birdie's Voice

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. ;3**

 **I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. None. Nada. *sniff***

 **Also, the song called, "Wunderkind" as it belongs to Alanis Morissette.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Malina Weissman.**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume One: The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe, & The Bird**

 **Summary:** _Four siblings, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy along with their cousin, Elizabeth "Birdie" step through a magical wardrobe and find the land of Narnia. They have discovered a charming, once a peaceful kingdom has been plunged into eternal winter by the evil White Witch, Jadis. Aided by the wise and magnificent lion, Aslan, the children lead Narnia into a spectacular, climactic battle to be free of the Witch's glacial powers forever._

 **Chapter Five**

" **Birdie's Voice"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Birdie walked on the beautiful forest in silence, drinking it all in, passing through patches of warm sunlight into cool, green thickets and out against into wide mossy glades where tall elms raised the leafy roof far overhead, and then into dense masses of flowering currant and among hawthorn bushes where the sweet smell was almost overpowering.

She glanced down at her barefoot, she left her shoes and socks as it was soaking wet and awful. However, it was worth it because she could feel springy moss grass underneath her feet. A wide smile stuck on her face as she felt the warm breeze through her face as her hair flies behind her gently.

"Not long now." Mr. Beaver speaks up, break the peaceful silence. Leading them uphill across some very deep, spring moss in a place where only tall trees grew, very wide apart. The climb, coming at the end of the long day, made them all pant and blow. And just as Birdie was wondering if they are even close to the top. However, Birdie noticed they were already at the top.

Birdie gasped softly. The forest spreading as far as one could see in every direction – except right ahead. There, far to the East, was something twinkling and moving. "The sea!" she whispered with amazed along with her cousins. In the very middle of this open hill-top was the Stone Table. It was a great frim slab of grey stone supported on four upright stones. It looked very old, and it was cut all over strange lines and figures that might be the letters od an unknown language. Then the next thing that Birdie saw was a pavilion pitched on one side of the open place. A wonderful pavilion it was – and especially now when the light of the setting sun fell upon it – with sides of what looked like yellow silk and cords of crimson and ten=pegs of ivory; and high above it on a pole a banner which bore a red rampant lion fluttering in the breeze which was blowing in their faces from the far-off sea.

The Beavers led the humans down to the Aslan's camp, a centaur blows a horn, announcing their arrivals. Birdie never thought she would see such amazing fictional creatures to exist front of her eyes. _'Fauns, centaurs, satyrs, cheetahs, griffons, unicorns, dwarves, and so much… this is amazing.'_ She mused as she noticed they were watching them with wonder and she was observing, she heard a sound of music in front of her, she turned in the direction and saw what had come.

A golden lion that is huge as the horse size with golden mane and the great, royal, solemn, overwhelming eyes.

Birdie couldn't help but shivers at the warmth when she stared at Aslan. Somehow, she knew the lion in front of her is the great Aslan, the King of Narnia, and her Father. It felt right for her.

"Go on." Mr. Beaver whispered to Peter as they were all staring at Aslan.

Peter barely shook his head. "No, you first."

"No, Sons of Adam before animals." Mr. Beaver argued back in low voice.

Peter swallowed dryly then turned to Susan. "Susan. What about you? Ladies first." He bumped her shoulder.

Susan shook her head. "No, you're the eldest."

Birdie rolled her eyes, she went to Peter and shove him. "Just go you Petey-weeny." Birdie used her old nicknames for Peter years ago. Peter half-heartedly glared at her cheeky smile then raised his chin.

He drew his sword and raised it to the salute. "We have come – Aslan."

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, He-Beaver and She-Beaver." Aslan then shifted his eyes on Birdie. "And welcome, Elizabeth, Daughter of Mine." His voice was deep and rich that washed away the dark and cold from Birdie's heart and body. She gently smiles at the lion.

Aslan noticed something. "But where is the fourth? The Son of Adam?"

"That's why we are here. We need your help." Peter speaks up with a solemn face.

Susan steps up. "We had a little trouble along the way."

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter explained.

Aslan frowned. "Captured? How could this happen?"

Mr. Beaver glanced up at Aslan. "He betrayed them, Your Majesty."

The centaur that has an aura around him showed that he is the General. "Then he has betrayed us all!"

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan glanced at the General then turned to humans. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

Peter looked down guilty. "It is my fault really. I was angry with him and I think that helped him to go wrong."

Aslan merely stood looking at him with his great unchanging eyes. And it seemed to all of them that there was nothing to be said.

"Please – Aslan, can anything be done to save Edmund?" Lucy asked, begging to save her brother.

The lion closed his eyes. "All shall be done. But it may be harder than you think." Then he was in silent that Birdie noticed that he was sad, even though he also has royal, strong, and peaceful on his face. There is still sad that she could see somehow. Then, Aslan shook his man and opened his eyes. "Meanwhile, let the feast be prepared. Ladies, take these Daughters of Eve and Daughter of Mine to the pavilion and minister to them."

Birdie followed her cousins and others but halt when she turned and saw Aslan lead Peter to other direction about duty as King. Aslan paused and glanced over at her. He gently bows his head and went to Peter.

"Birdie, come on!" Lucy called out to her cousin. Birdie immediately went after her and walked inside of the tent.

.

* * *

.

Birdie smooth the pretty sky-blue dress with gold belt. She glanced at Susan who is washing her hands from the river while Lucy is plucking the flowers from the ground to make a necklace. It's been rather relaxing noon for the girls.

Lucy hummed then a big smile appeared on her face. She turned to Birdie. "It's been a long time since you've sung, Birdie."

Susan nodded her head. "Oh yes. It has been _months_! You should sing a song." She missed hearing her beautiful cousin's voice.

"Oh no." Birdie shook her head. "I haven't sung in a while."

Lucy and Susan glanced at each other than pleading their cousin. "Please? Please, please, please sing for us?!" they cried unison.

Birdie raised her eyebrows with amused at them. "…oh alright." She playfully rolls her eyes and the girls cheered. Birdie hummed with contemplating of what songs she shall sing until one song popped in her head that matches their journey. A smile appeared, "I got one." The girls sat on the grassy ground and wait for the beautiful voice.

" _Oh, perilous place walk backwards toward you.  
Blink disbelieving eyes chilled to the bone.  
Most visibly brace no apprehended bloom.  
First to take this foot to virgin snow._

 _I am magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment.  
I am a wunderkind.  
And I live the envelope pushed far enough to believe this.  
I am a princess on the way to my throne.  
Destined to serve, destined to roam."_

Beautiful petals flew in the air, gathering around the girls while Birdie continues to sing. As the petals combined together into the shape of a woman and a man. Both started to dance together around the girls, Susan and Lucy giggled while Birdie smiles wide.

" _Oh, ominous place spellbound and un-child-proofed.  
My least favorite shelter bear alone.  
Compatriots in face they'd cringe if I told you.  
Our best back pocket secret our bond full blown._

 _And I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment.  
I am a wunderkind.  
And I am pioneer naïve enough to believe this.  
I am a princess on the way to my throne.  
Destined to see, destined to know."_

More petals joined as it dances around. The birds joined the song that Birdie's sings and the girls stood up and start to dance playfully. Birdie nearly burst with happiness, she missed her singing voice since it reminded her of her parents love with music. It saddens her, but it also gives her warmth and comfort that she has something from them in her heart.

" _Most beautiful place reborn and blown off roof.  
My view about face whether great will be done._

 _And I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment.  
I am a wunderkind.  
I am a groundbreaker naïve enough to believe this.  
I am a princess on the way to my throne."_

Birdie was pulled up by Susan and Lucy. The girls started to dance around in circles with their hands clasped together. The girls giggled while Birdie continues to sing. They started to jump around and twirling playfully while the petals dances around the girls, showering them.

" _And I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment.  
I am a wunderkind._

 _I am a Joan of Arc and smart enough to believe this.  
I am a princess on the way to my throne.  
Destined to reign, destined to roam.  
Destined to reign, destined to roam."_

Birdie sang the last line and watched the petals flew around the girls once again then washed away through the air. The girls watched the petals until it's out of their sights.

"That was fun." Lucy beamed at Birdie.

Susan agreed. "Truly."

"I'm glad Birdie is with us. She knows how to have fun." Lucy said, playfully smile.

Birdie knew what her little cousin is up to. "Oh, I understand. We both always have our fun." She and Lucy glanced at confused Susan. "Before poor dear, Susan became so boring." Birdie mocking sad as Lucy sighed loudly.

Susan narrowed her eyes at them. "Oh really?"

Before Birdie and Lucy knew, Susan splashed with water from the river. Lucy yelped in surprised while Birdie huffed in false haughty.

"Oh, I hope you know this means war, dear cousin." Birdie splash the water to Susan who attempts to cover herself. Lucy giggled and joined the splashing water games with the older girls.

After a few minutes playing with water, the girls were soaking wet from the river. They were all laughing happily, Susan walked toward the tree where the towels were hanging on. Birdie helped Lucy out of the river and went to the nearby tree where her spear and forearm protectors are along with a towel.

Birdie halted when she heard her cousins screams. She jerked her head and gasped when she saw Maugrim crawled out of the hiding place. "Please don't run. We're tired…"

The other wolves speak up. "And we'd prefer to kill you quickly."

Susan glanced over and saw her horn. She quickly hit Maugrim with the towel and ran straight to her horn while Lucy went to the tree.

Birdie grabbed her spear and ran to them. She swings her spear at the wolf who dare gotten to close to her cousins. "Back off!" she snapped at them. Maugrim released the towel away from him and growled viciously. Birdie glanced over quickly to make sure her cousins are safe up in the tree. She turned back to her enemies.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Daughter of Aslan." Maugrim and the other wolves surrounded her. Birdie quickly jab and hit the butt-head of her spear against the wolf. She dodged their claws and jaws. Meanwhile, Susan fumbled with her horn then blew it, to let out a rich noise.

Birdie keep the wolves' attention on her as she bends down when one of the wolves jumped over her. "You think you can fight me, girl?" Maugrim chuckling evilly at her.

"I believe I can." Birdie then swing her spear at him who dodged it barely, however it left a nick of a wound on his leg. Maugrim yelped and hisses in pain. He glared at her. "Forget about you alive. I shall enjoy gnawing your flesh and bones!" he jumped at her.

Birdie turned away however, it was too late that she lets out a howl in pain. Three perfectly verticals slash from the wolf's claws left on her left forearm that torn up her sleeve and skin. She gritted her teeth as she glared at her bloody left forearm. She ignores it and continue dodge and fight against the wolves.

Meanwhile, Susan and Lucy were on the branch with panicked and worried about their cousin. Lucy sobbed. "Birdie's hurt!" she saw Birdie's left arm was covered in blood. Susan looked around until her eyes landed on Peter who finally arrived. "Peter!" she shouted with relief.

Peter came running in along with Aslan, Oreius and others follow. "Help her, Peter!" Lucy cried out as she pointed at Birdie.

Aslan roared as he jumped one of the wolves while other followed to stop the enemies. Peter ran to his cousin and paled when he saw the wound on her arm. "Birdie… your arm…" Birdie smiles painfully at him.

"I'll be fine, cousin." Birdie let out a shiver.

Peter turned to Maugrim and glared hatefully. "You…"

"What? Come for revenge?" Maugrim sneering evilly.

Son of Adam took out his sword. "Let me take care of this, Birdie. Go, please." He said, oddly calm.

Birdie was hesitant but knew she won't be able to fight much longer because her arm is in deep agony and knew it must be treated as soon as possible. She steps away to let Peter take over the battle.

Maugrim glared. "You may think you're a King, but you're going to die… like a dog!" he lunges at Peter and he ducks down and covered by the wolf.

"Peter! No!" Susan and Lucy shouted in fear. They climbed down the tree and ran to their brother while Birdie was paled at this as she was held up by a cheetah. Birdie watched Susan and Lucy pushed Margrim's body off from Peter who was unharmed and alive.

Aslan released the wolf who ran off. "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund." He ordered the soldiers and they obeyed except the cheetah stayed with Birdie.

"Peter, clean your sword." Peter looked at the bright blade and saw it all smeared with wolf's hair and blood. He stooped down and wiped it quite clean on the grass, and then wiped it quite dry on his coat. "Hand it to me and kneel, Son of Adam." Peter had done so he struck him with the flat of the blade. "Rise up, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia. And, whatever happens, never forget to wipe your sword." Aslan said as he placed his paw on Peter's shoulder.

Then Aslan turned to Birdie and went to her. "Daughter of Mine. You have shown your bravery action and protect your family. Truly fitted to be a Knight of Narnia." He bowed at Birdie who blushed at this. She bowed respectfully as much as she could while leaning on the cheetah. "Now, take Lady Elizabeth to the healer, she needs those wound to be treated as soon as possible." The cheetah bowed and obeyed.

.

* * *

.

Birdie thanked the centaurs for treated the wound on her left forearm. It now covered with white bandages, she placed her forearms protectors on it. "I'm never taken this off ever once I'm out of safe place." She mumbled to herself.

Birdie then stood up and left the medical tent, she noticed her cousins stared at the over hill. She followed their sights and saw Edmund talking to Aslan. Then they both walked down to them and Birdie quickly ran toward them.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan said then he glanced at Birdie. "Elizabeth, come with me. There something I would like to speak with you." Birdie nodded her head.

She glanced at Edmund. "We're going to have a talk once I'm back." She warned Edmund who gob-smacked at her while the other snickered. She followed Aslan up the hill.

When Birdie and Aslan are alone on top of the hill away from eavesdrops. "You must have been wondering why you are called Daughter of Mine, instead of Daughter of Eve, correct?"

"The thought has across my mind." Birdie admitted.

Aslan sat on the ground. "Four siblings are destined to be King and Queen of Cair Paravel, the castle that has four thrones. The Deep Magic is more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It chooses your cousins to sit those thrones." Then he glanced up at the sunset sky. "It also has chosen you to be Daughter of Mine who will guide the royalty to right from wrong and governs all our destinies. As I, King of Narnia who will offer you to become a Queen of Narnia."

Birdie stared down at the army through the forest in silence. "…my mama died from the bombing accident. My papa died in war even though he has medical problems. My sweet uncle, my cousins' father died in the fire during the war. They were taken from me. I haven't talked for a while. I stopped singing when the war started. It was a dark time. It was scary and yet, I… my cousins and I are meant to fight in a war, to save Narnia from the wicked White Witch." She furrowed her eyebrows then turned to the great lion. "Why me, Aslan?"

"When you first hear my name… how'd you feel?"

Birdie blinked at the sudden question but answered. "I felt… warm and safe. Almost like…" she trailed off, it's almost like a mother warm hugs. It's almost like a father sweet voice that gave her comfort and safety. It's almost like an uncle that protects her from nightmares. "…like a parental kind of feeling." She whispered.

"When I first learned there's Daughter of Mine, Elizabeth Gifford who will become the Queen of Narnia, who will surpass me made me proud. Like a father who is proud of his daughter." Aslan smiles warmly. "It's been centuries since I had a Child of Mine. It is a rare yet truly precious treasure to cherish. It was a blessing to have you, Elizabeth to be mine that I'm proud to say to the whole world."

Birdie blushed as her heart fluttered with happiness. "…I won't lose you?" she hoped.

"Never, Daughter of Mine. I'm always in your heart." Aslan stood up, walked to her then lowered his head to touches Birdie's forehead. "No matter where, when, how, nor why. You've always been in my heart as I in yours. Remember that, Elizabeth."

"I will… Father of Mine." Birdie whispered softly. She may lose her parents and her uncle, nothing can replace them. None. However, she has gained one thing. She gains a father, thanks to the Deep Magic.


	6. VOL 1 - Aslan's Fate

**Warning: uneta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yee-haw, I'm Deaf. :p**

 **I don't own the Chronicle of Narnia. None. Nada. Nope.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Malina Weissman.**

 **Story and movies are combined with either added or/and erased parts. :3**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume One: The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe, & The Bird**

 **Summary:** _Four siblings, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy along with their cousin, Elizabeth "Birdie" step through a magical wardrobe and find the land of Narnia. They have discovered a charming, once a peaceful kingdom has been plunged into eternal winter by the evil White Witch, Jadis. Aided by the wise and magnificent lion, Aslan, the children lead Narnia into a spectacular, climactic battle to be free of the Witch's glacial powers forever._

 **Chapter Six**

" **Aslan's Fate"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Edmund covered his head attempted to get away from Birdie who is hitting him. Birdie scowled at him as she continued slapping his body. "Ow! Okay! I get that I deserve this but isn't this too much?!"

Birdie raised her eyebrows as she stopped. "You moronic idiot boy! Didn't you ever stop and think for once that talking to a stranger isn't safe?! And not only that, you take sweet from a stranger?! Are you an idiot?! It could be laced with poisons, you stupid boy!" then she slapped Edmund's head once again.

Meanwhile, others are watching with amused as they are eating their breakfast in peace. Peter took a sip from a mug with pleased while Susan shook her head and Lucy giggled.

"Why are you punishing me?! What about Lucy? She's the one who talks and ate food with a stranger!" Edmund defended himself.

Birdie scoffed. "Why on earth – excuse me, I mean Narnia – would a Faun hurt our dear little Lucy? At least she shows kindness to Mr. Tumnus and right his wrongs properly. Instead, you just had to get drunk over stupid sweets and became lust after it! What's the matter with you?!" she slapped his arms once again.

After a few more hits, Edmund was finally released from his anger cousin and down on the bench. "I missed her silent." Edmund grumbled.

"What was that?" Birdie turned to Edmund with raised eyebrows while she picked up her spear.

"Nothing." Edmund grabbed his food quietly and Birdie stared at him in suspicion then nodded her head. She went to sit on the bench next to Lucy and grabbed a tankard of juice. Susan noticed that Edmund was shoving food in his throat. "Relax Ed."

"Yeah, Narnia isn't going to run out of toast." Lucy added as she noticed it also.

Peter looked at the foods on the table. "I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back."

"We're going home?" Susan asked with surprised.

Peter shook his head. "You are. I promised mum I'd keep you four safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

Birdie scoffed. "Excuse me. In case you haven't heard, cousin. Narnia needs you four, and I was destined to stay with your stubborn arses and helps ya." She placed her chin on her palm.

Edmund grinned wide. "Now I know why I miss your smartmouth." He mumbled in amused. He remembers that his cousin always sarcastic and teases his siblings all the time, even him but still, it was enjoyable to watch it.

"It's too dangerous." Peter protected, he glanced at Lucy, Susan, and Edmund then back at Birdie. "Lucy almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed, Susan was almost a wolf food and you got hurt!" he stared at Birdie's left arm that was covered with forearm protector.

Birdie rolled her eyes. "This is nothing, Petey-weeny. As a Knight of Narnia, we're bound to get hurt and have a scar."

Before Peter could argue, Edmund cut in. "We have to stay." All heads turned to him with surprised. "I've seen what the White Witch can do… and I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Lucy was pleased to hear this from Edmund as she grabbed his hand.

Susan stood up. "I suppose that's it then."

"We're going home?" Peter asked with confused as the others watched Susan walked to the area where the weapons gathered. She picked up her bow and quiver and turned to them.

"To get in some practice." Susan then walked away to the field practice. Lucy released her hand from Edmund and followed Susan.

Birdie hummed then stood up as well. "Well, I might as well find someone to fight with my spear." Before she leaves, she turned and pointed at Edmund. "I'm still mad at you, Eddie-wettie." Then left as Edmund groaned in embarrassed while Peter chuckled.

Edmund glared at his brother who surrenders his hands. "Hey, she still called me Petey-weeny."

.

* * *

.

Birdie twirls her spear at her moving target and a friend in practice spar. She quickly dodged the sword and blocked with her spear. "Not bad, my Lady." An elf lady with beautiful brown hair that reached her waist-length that tied up in pony-tail, bright icy-blue eyes, and sun-kissed tan. She wore matching soldier clothes in a female version of it.

"Thanks, Rowena." Birdie smiled at her friend. "You've been a swordswoman for thirty years?"

Rowena nodded her head. "That is correct, my Lady. Ever since I was a toddler, my father taught me the master of swordsmanship."

"That's amazing." Birdie praised, and Rowena beamed at her.

Then they both continued spar. However, they immediately stopped when they heard the horn. They ran toward to the area and saw a leopard approached Aslan. "Sir, there is a messenger from the enemy who craves an audience."

Birdie pats her friend's arm and went straight to the area where her cousins gathered. She saw a dwarf that belongs to the witch as the leopard lead him to Aslan.

"What is your message, Son of Earth?" Aslan asked the dwarf calmly.

The dwarf observed his surrounding in caution. "The Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands desires safe conduct to come and speak with you, on a matter which is as much to your advantage as to hers."

Birdie scoffed softly for her cousins to hear. "Queen of Narnia… more like Whore of Narnia." Edmund covered his mouth while Lucy eyes wide while Peter grimaced, and Susan jerked her head at her with disbelieve.

"Peace." Aslan calms his audiences who protected and refused to have White Witch to claim such titles. "All names will soon be restored to their proper owners. In the meantime, we will not dispute about them. Tell your mistress, Son of Earth, that I grant her safe conduct on condition that she leaves her wand behind her at that great oak."

Birdie watched two leopards lead the dwarf back to see that the condition was carried out. After a few minutes later, the White Witch arrived as she walked out on the top of the hill and came straight across to stood before Aslan. Birdie never saw her and shuddered when she saw the witch's face. "Bloody hell… she truly looks like a whore." She whispered in shocked. Edmund slammed his mouth as he turned away while his shoulders were shaking. Peter rolled his eyes while Lucy shook her head and Susan jabbed her elbow against Birdie's rib. Meanwhile, there are animals letting out their growls as the creatures have their hands-on weapon in cautioned and suspicions.

"You have a traitor there, Aslan." The Witch, Jadis said.

Aslan stared at her calmly. "Well, his offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

Aslan gravely answered. "Let us say I have forgotten it, tell us of this Deep Magic."

Jadis raised her eyebrows. "Tell you?" then her voice grew suddenly shriller. "Tell you what is written on that very Table of Stone which stands beside us? Tell you what is written in letters deep as a spear is long on the firestones on the Secret Hill? Tell you what is engraved on the scepter of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea? You at least know the Magic which the Emperor put into Narnia at the very beginning. You know that every traitor belongs to me as my lawful prey and that for every treachery I have a right to a kill."

"Oh." Mr. Beaver speaks up, "So _that's_ how you came to imagine yourself a queen – because you were the Emperor's hangman. I see." He said with sarcasm and Birdie truly loved this beaver.

Aslan warned Mr. Beaver. "Peace, Beaver." Then he glared at the witch.

"And so." The witch continued. "That human creature is mine. His life is forfeit to me. His blood is my property."

Birdie and Peter released their weapons on the witch. "Try and take him." Birdie warned the witch.

"Fool." Jadis smirked in savage ways that almost like a snarl. "Do you really think your master can rob me of my rights by mere force? He knows the Deep Magic better than that. He knows that unless I have blood as the Law says all Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

Aslan rumbled. "It is very true. I do not deny it." Then a deep frown appeared on his face. "I shall talk with you alone. Come." He turned around and went into his tent. The Witch followed him in and the entrance is covered.

The Narnians stood back and obeyed their King while the humans are sitting on the grass, waiting and wondering while the Lion and the Witch talked in the tent. "Well, this bloody suck." Birdie commented.

Meanwhile, the Beavers stood holding each other's paws with their heads bowed. The centaurs stamped uneasily with their hoofs. But everyone became perfectly still in the end so that you noticed even small sounds like a bumblebee flying past, or the birds in the forest down below them, or the wind rustling the leaves. And still the talk between Aslan and the White Witch went on.

Finally, Aslan's voice has been heard. "You can all come back. I have settled the matter. She has renounced the claim on Edmund's blood." And all over the hill, there was a noise as if everyone had been holding their breath and had now begun breathing again, and then a murmur of talk.

The witch walked away with a look of fierce joy on her face. Then she stopped and turned. "Nut how do I know this promise will be kept?"

Aslan roared with a strength that made the witch froze in fear then she picked up her skirts and fairly ran for her life while the Narnians laughed. Birdie turned to Aslan and watched him sighed heavily and walked back into his tent. _'I wonder what kind of promise?'_ Bridie mused with suspicion.

.

* * *

.

 **Nighttime**

Birdie has been tossed and turned in her sleep, however she couldn't fall asleep. She has been worried about Aslan for a while since he has been upset. She sighed heavily and sat up with annoyed. "Couldn't sleep?" Lucy whispered as she turned around and face her cousin.

"Nope." Birdie shook her head. "I couldn't help but something horrible is going to happen."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I think it has something to do with Aslan and the promise with that whore." Birdie explained. "Something dreadful thing is going to happen to him or something he is going to do." She frowned deeply. "I do not like this feeling, Lucy." She gravelly said.

Little Lucy bit her lip while she is thinking and before she could say anything, she shut her jaw as her eyes landed on the shadow that belonged to Aslan. Birdie noticed it as well then turned to Lucy. They both nodded at each other in silence. They went to Susan and shook her, "Susan!" Lucy whispered harshly.

Susan fluttered her eyes open. "What?" she whispered back as she yawned.

"Come on. Let's go outside and see what Aslan is doing." Lucy whispered as she grabbed Susan's hand with Birdie's help.

The girls left the tent quietly except for the noise of the river chattering over the stones. Then Susan suddenly caught Lucy's arm and Birdie's free hand. "Look." On the far side of the camping ground, just where the tree began, they saw the Lion slowly walking away from them into the wood.

Without any words to exchange, they followed the great Lion. He led them up the steep slope out of the river valley and then slightly to the right — apparently by the very same route which they had used that afternoon in coming from the Hill of the Stone Table. On and on he led them, into dark shadows and out into pale moonlight, getting their feet wet with the heavy dew. He looked somehow different from the Aslan they knew. His tail and his head hung low and he walked slowly as if he were very, very tired. Then, when they were crossing a wide-open place where there were no shadows for them to hide in, he stopped and looked around. It was no good trying to run away so they came towards him. Aslan turned around. "Oh Daughters of Eve, Daughter of Mine, why are you following me?"

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy explained.

Susan leaned forward. "Please, may we come with you – wherever you're going?"

Aslan stared at them in silence. So, Birdie decided to push it a little. "Please, Father of Mine?"

"Well – " Aslan paused once again then nod his head. "I should be glad of company tonight. Yes, you may come, if you will promise to stop when I tell you, and after hat leave me to go on alone."

Lucy and Susan stood on Aslan's left to buries their hands in his mane while Birdie stood another side with her hand in his mane as well. She gently brushes it with her fingers. So, they've been walked for a while in the woods as Birdie's heart beating fast. _'Something's wrong.'_ She mused, confused and lost.

When they went up at the side of where the trees came furthest up, and when they got to the last tree, Aslan stopped. "It is time. From here, I must go on alone. You have to trust me, for this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. Thank you, Elizabeth. And farewell." Birdie didn't know why but, she clung to the lion and kissed his nose gently.

Aslan smiles sadly at her then turned away and walked out on to the top of the hill. Birdie waited along with Susan and Lucy then followed quietly as they were crouching in the bushes, looked after him, and Birdie's eyes widen in fear.

A great crowd of people was standing all around the Stone Table and though the moon was shining many of them carried torches which burned with evil-looking red flames and black smoke. However, what put fears inside of the girls that the people were such terrifying creatures. Ogres with monstrous teeth, and wolves, and bull-headed men, spirits of evil trees, and poisonous plants, and other creatures that Birdie couldn't believe such exists that belongs to horror stories. She read all sorts of it and knew her cousins probably doesn't know what kind they are. Birdie continued scanned the creatures, _'I can't believe this… cruels, hags, incubuses, wraiths, horrors, efreets, sprites, orknies, wooses, and ettins. I never thought there would be such disgusting creatures exists… no wonder this whore has a bunch of these creatures on her side. They all want one thing. Blood.'_ She mused with disgusted.

A howl and a gibber of dismay went up from the creatures when they first saw the great Lion pacing toward them, and for a moment, even the witch seemed to be stuck with fear. Then she recovered herself and gave a wild fierce laugh. "Behold, the great lion." One of the creatures tripped the lion on the ground. "Bind him fast!"

The hags made a dart at him and shrieked with triumph when they found that he made no resistance at all. Then others — evil dwarfs and apes — rushed in to help them, and between them they rolled the huge Lion over on his back and tied all his four paws together, shouting and cheering as if they had done something brave, though, had the Lion chosen, one of those paws could have been the death of them all. But he made no noise, even when the enemies, straining and tugging, pulled the cords so tight that they cut into his flesh. Then they began to drag him towards the Stone Table.

"Stop!" Jadis ordered, "Let him first be shaved." Another roar of cruel laughter went up from her followers as an ogre with a pair of shears came forward and squatted down by Aslan's head. Snip-snip-snip went the shears and masses of curling gold began to fall to the ground. Then the ogre stood back and the children, watching from their hiding-place, could see the face of Aslan looking all small and different without its mane. The enemies also saw the difference.

Birdie whimpered sadly while Susan and Lucy hugged each other with tears running down in horror.

Then a shorn face of Aslan looked to her braver, and more beautiful, and more patient than ever. It made the witch furious and afraid that she snapped. "Muzzle him!" the creatures obeyed even though they hesitated. However, Aslan has not moved. And this seemed to enrage all that rabble. Everyone was at him now. Those who had been afraid to come near him even after he was bound began to find their courage, and for a few minutes the girls could not even see him — so thickly was he surrounded by the whole crowd of creatures kicking him, hitting him, spitting on him, jeering at him.

"Enough!" White Witch commanded. "Bring him to me." The creatures obeyed by dragged Aslan to the stone table and tied him down. "You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor?"

Birdie dug her nails into her palms while tears pouring out of her eyes while her cousins sobbed their heart out, holding each other quietly.

"You are giving me your life and saving no one's. So much for love." Jadis stood up that captures the creatures' attention. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow…we will take Narnia… forever!" The creatures cheered while the White With held up the knife that was made of stone and evil shape. "In that knowledge…"

Aslan's eyes shine as he stares through the bushes. He knew the girls were hiding, watching him. After a few seconds of staring at Lucy and Susan. "…Despair…" his eyes shifted to Daughter of His. Not once he moves it from Birdie's sorrowful face.

Susan and Lucy couldn't bear to look anymore so they covered their eyes while Birdie stared openly. "….DIE!" She watched the witch plunged her evil knife into Aslan. He growls in pain and slowly his eyes close.

An eerie silence in the area. The White Witch stood up while stared at the dead cat. "The great cat…. is DEAD!" her army cheered loudly.

"Now! Follow me all and we will set about what remains of this war. It will not take us long to crush the human vermin and the traitors now that the great fool, the great cat, lies dead." Jadis the White Witch left the area with her army follows.

.

* * *

.

When the wood was silent. Susan and Lucy crept out onto the open hill-top with Birdie followed quietly. The moon was getting low and thin clouds were passing across her, but still, they could see the shape of the Lion lying dead in his bonds. And down they both knelt in the wet grass and kissed his cold face and stroked his beautiful fur — what was left of it — and cried till they could cry no more. And then they looked at each other and held each other's hands for mere loneliness and cried again, and then again were silent.

Birdie stomped toward the stone table and went to Aslan. She reached for the muzzle and immediately working to take it off. Lucy and Susan sniffed and went to their cousin. They watched Birdie torn off the muzzle and threw it down on the ground. Birdie gently brush her fingers on Aslan's face. "Let's try to clean him." Lucy suggested. Susan nodded her head and they helped Birdie to clean the blood and the foam away from Aslan's fur.

The Daughter of Aslan went to the rope to attempt to untie it, but it was hopeless, and it made her furious and sad. _'You say I won't lose you… you say…'_ Birdie chocked and covered her face in Aslan's stomach. The girls joined in with tears.

Hours and hours seemed to go by in this dead calm, and they hardly noticed that they were getting colder and colder. Susan then noticed grey mice crawling over Aslan's body. "Get away! Get away, all of you!" she attempted to brush the mice away from the great lion.

Birdie jerked back as she was preparing to swat the mice, however, she paused when she noticed they were chewing and nibbled the ropes. "Look." Lucy pointed it out and the girls watched the mice worked on the ropes until it breaks. The girls immediately removed the rope.

"We have to tell the others." Susan speaks up, she climbed out of the table and grabbed Lucy's hands.

Lucy shook her head. "We can't just leave him." Birdie sniffed and crawled down from the table in silent.

"Susan's right. We have to tell them. They need to know." Birdie raspy said as she could feel her hands were itching to grab her spear and stab the wicked witch's heart with desires. "Wait… the trees!" Lucy reminded them.

.

* * *

.

The sky above them turned red that Susan and Birdie knew they had to leave. "It's time. Let's go." Lucy climbed down the table and held the older girls' hand. Together they walk away as their heart sank further. At that moment they heard from behind them a loud noise — a great cracking, deafening noise as if a giant had broken a giant's plate.

"What's that?" Lucy halted, and Susan let out a shudder breathe. Birdie felt her heart started to warm up and familiar feelings. She jerked around as her cousins followed her action.

The rising of the sun had made everything look so different — all colors and shadows were changed that for a moment they didn't see the important thing. Then they did. The Stone Table was broken into two pieces by a great crack that ran down it from end to end, and there was no Aslan.

"What have they done?" Susan whispered in stunned.

Then they heard footsteps as they lifted their head and a lion appeared who shakes his mane that has magically grown. "Aslan!" the girls ran toward him and hugged him.

Aslan chuckled softly at the girls. Susan breaks the hug. "But we saw the knife… the Witch-"

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep magic differently. That id a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack and even death itself would turn backward." Aslan explained then he turned to Daughter of His. "Daughter of Mine. It's because of your strength that you stay by my side, even in death. It gives me more force and the Deep Magic."

"Never again." Birdie scolded, and the great Lion chuckled and nodded his head. They lean their heads together quietly.

"Oh!" Susan suddenly remembered. "We sent the word that you were dead. Peter and Edmund will have gone to war."

Lucy draws out her dagger. "We have to help them."

Birdie nodded her head before she steps back and picked up her spear that she hastily threw down before she torn that horrible muzzle away.

"We will, dear one. But not alone. Climb on my back. We have far to go and little time to get there." Aslan leaned down for the girls to climb on his back. Lucy gently yet tightly hold on the mane. Susan held her arms around Lucy's waist and Birdie held onto Susan's hand while her other free hand held onto the spear. "And you may want to cover your ears."

A great Lion let out a strong mighty roar.


	7. VOL 1 - End Battle

**Thank you so much for reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ *beam***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language, ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. None. Nope. Nada. I do own OC, Elizabeth Birdie Gifford.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Malina Weissman**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume One: The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe, & The Bird**

 **Summary:** _Four siblings, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy along with their cousin, Elizabeth "Birdie" step through a magical wardrobe and find the land of Narnia. They have discovered a charming, once a peaceful kingdom has been plunged into eternal winter by the evil White Witch, Jadis. Aided by the wise and magnificent lion, Aslan, the children lead Narnia into a spectacular, climactic battle to be free of the Witch's glacial powers forever._

 **Chapter Seven**

 **"End** **Battle"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"Where are we going?!" Susan asked with curious as she, Lucy and Birdie are riding on Aslan who is races through Narnia.

"Hang on!" Aslan continued running and Birdie narrowed her eyes at this, she glanced around in attempted to figure it out where he is taking them.

The lion kept rushes on and on, never missing his footing, never hesitating, threading his way with perfect skill between tree trunks, jumping over bush and briar and the smaller steams, wading the larger, swimming the largest of all. Across the Narnia, in spring, down solemn avenues of beech and across sunny glades of oak, through wild orchards of snow-white cherry trees, past roaring waterfalls and mossy rocks and echoing caverns, up windy slopes alight with gorse bushes, and across the shoulders of heathery mountains and along giddy ridges and down, down, down again into wild valleys and out into acres of blue flowers.

Before they knew, Birdie saw the castle that she recognized right away that belonged to the White Witch. Aslan rushed down at quick speed, "Hold tight!" he warned the girls who obeyed. The lion jumped, although Birdie felt like he was flying instead, right over the castle wall.

Finally, arrived inside of the castle. Birdie, and along her cousins climbed off from the lion and stood in the middle of a wide stone courtyard full of statues. Birdie immediately knew something is off about the statues while Lucy gasped, "What an extraordinary place, all those stone animals and people… it's… it's like a museum."

Susan noticed Aslan walked up to the statue and breathed on it. It was restored. Aslan continued to breathe statues and brought lives back. When he walked to Birdie who stared at the fox, she recognized him right away. Birdie bend down and frowned sadly. "He helped us, he made sure none of those wolves caught us… and…" her shoulders slumped.

"Daughter of Mine… with your kindness heart, I believe you can restore He-Fox." Birdie turned to her Father with hopeful eyes.

"Can I truly?" Aslan nods his head.

Birdie bit her lips then turned back to the fox. She reached the statue, placed her palm on its head and closed her eyes. _'Please, return to me. To the Narnia.'_ She mused, pleading. Before she knew, underneath her palm that met the cold, hard stone. Is now warm, soft fur. Birdie fluttered her eyes open and saw the fox restored and stared at her with awe. "Thank you, your Majesty." The fox bowed, grateful.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Birdie was in relief as she smiles at the fox. She turned to her Father who is undoubtedly proud of her. Aslan turned around and continued breathing on the statues and Birdie went to the other statue and helped to restore with her ability.

Lucy and Susan watched the great Lion and their cousin making all the statues coming to life. The courtyard looked no longer like a museum; it looked more like a zoo. The place was now filled with the sound of happy roaring, brayings, yelpings, barkings, squealings, cooings, neighings, stampings, shouts, hurrahs, songs, and laughter.

When the little Lucy glanced around, she found Mr. Tumnus, the statue. She ran toward him with worried eyes while she was followed by Susan. Lucy turned around, "Birdie!" she called out her cousin.

Birdie quickly went to her favorite cousin's side. "What's wrong?" she noticed the statue of a faun. "Lucy… is this?" Lucy nodded her head. Birdie smiles, she reached the faun's cheeks and closed her eyes. _'Return to Narnia, Mr. Tumnus. Lucy needs you, we need you. Please.'_ She mused as she felt the warm skin. Birdie opened her eyes and the faun was restored as he fell forward.

Birdie caught him in her arms with surprised and helped him stand. "Susan, this is…"

"Mr. Tumnus!" Susan smiles wide and the faun blinked and smiles at the girls.

Lucy and Susan hugged Mr. Tumnus.

Mr. Tumnus break the hugs and turned to Birdie. "I heard your voice. It was warm, soothing, and it brought me the strength to break out the statue. Thank you, your Majesty." He bowed properly.

Birdie blushed. "Please, there's no need for the polite. I am just glad to see you restored back to the living, and thank you, for being a good friend with Lucy." She said with a smile. _'And now, we head off to the battle.'_

.

* * *

.

Peter shouted out his brother name as Edmund fell when he was stabbed by the White Witch. Peter stabbed an opponent out of his way and rushes to meet the Witch. The White Witch picks up Edmund's sword and waits for Peter.

He runs up and they both start fighting. However, they halted when they heard a family mighty roar. They looked up and saw Aslan along with three girls with him and an army.

"Impossible!" White Witch cried out in disbelieved. Then Peter and the Witch returned to their fighting. Birdie immediately run down the field as she swings and slashes against the enemies with her spear.

Susan stood on top of the large rock with a bow and an arrow. She shoots them and targets her enemies perfectly as they went down. While Lucy stands behind with her dagger out for protection.

Birdie tripped the wraith creature with her spear and ran off as the cheetah finished off the enemy. The Daughter of Aslan continued fighting against the opponents with her spear as if she's dancing around. She was glowing by the sunlight, the mountains were moved, the rivers have shivered, and her eyes splinted of cat-like emeralds; it glistened that resembled of the mighty great Lion. She was truly, the Daughter of Aslan.

Her allies, that was fighting by her sides was amazed, awed, and felt the honor to aid her side. Birdie jerked her head when she saw the Witch tripped Peter, pinned him down, and raise the sword to prepare to kill Peter.

"Peter!" Birdie roared that brought Aslan's attention and leaped over and knocked down the witch. The Witch and Aslan stared at each other for a second then he bites her off without mercy.

Finally, the battle was all over as most of the enemies had been killed, those who are still alive have given themselves up or took to flight. Birdie ran toward her Father and her cousin. She checked over her cousin and sighed in relief. "Thank the Mighty, you are okay." She hugged Peter who gladly hugged back.

Susan and Lucy ran toward them. They jumped on them in relief, "Oh, Peter, Birdie!" they cried out happily.

"Wait…" Birdie stood up after she breaks the group hugs from her cousin. "Where's Edmund?" Peter frowned sadly, he turned and stared. Others followed his line of direction and saw Edmund laying motionlessly. "Edmund!" They ran toward him.

He was covered with blood. Birdie gasped as Lucy cries and Susan covered her mouth with eye wide in horror. Peter bowed his head emotionless. Aslan walked toward them. "Quick, Lucy. Your potion." The lion hinted.

Lucy gasped with realization. She took out the precious cordial that was given for her a Christmas present. Her hands trembled so much that she could hardly undo the stopper, but she managed it in the end and poured a few drops into her brother's mouth. Then, suddenly, Edmund gasped out loud as he sat up.

"When are you ever going to do are you're told?" Peter breathe out in chuckle with relief. All siblings laughed and hugged together in a group happily. While Aslan walked over to the statue and restored them once again. Lucy noticed it and picks up her cordials and rushes to help the wounded allies.

Birdie step back and help her Father to restores the rest of the statues. Edmund, Peter, and Susan watched until Edmund break the comfortable silence. "Since when did Birdie can restore the statues?" he asked with curiosity.

Susan and Peter glanced at each other and shook their heads with fond eyes. "You missed one of the prophecies that relate to Daughter of Aslan, did you?"

Edmund made a face. "Huh?" the older siblings just chuckled.

.

* * *

.

 **Cair Paravel**

 **Coronation**

Birdie smiles as she stood behind her four cousins, they are all dressed up well and clean for the royalty. She watched her Father leads the four siblings to the thrones and they stood in front of it.

Mr. Tumnus walked up with four creatures who is holding a pillow with a crown each. Aslan stared at the audiences. "To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Mr. Tumnus crowned the silver tiara to little Lucy. "To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just." Mr. Tumnus crowed the silver crown to Edmund. "To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Mr. Tumnus crowned the golden tiara to Susan. "And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent." The faun crowned the golden crown to Peter. "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

Then silence came when the Lion waited. "And now, to the Daughter of Mine, Elizabeth. Come forward, would you please." Birdie walked up to her Father, as she was the main attention. Birdie was truly beautiful, wearing the off-shoulders golden dress with ambers gems belt, her hair is braided to the side over her shoulder with golden leaves-jewels, Aquila Topaz necklace, and dull golden flats. When she stopped in front of Aslan, she bends down and bowed her head. "To the aurora heavens through the undersea of a lost paradise, Knight of Narnia, I bestowed you, Lady of the Mighty Lion." Birdie silently gasped when she felt the warm air on her. "You have surpassed me, Daughter." Aslan is truly proud of her.

Birdie smiles widely as her bright blue eyes dramatically shifted to beautiful cat-like emeralds eyes.

.

* * *

.

 **Twenty Years Later**

 **The Hunting of White Stag**

The four siblings are riding on their horses together to hunt the White Stag. Behind them, is a beautiful woman with long hip-length curly brown hair with full bangs, bright emeralds cat-like eyes, and fair skin. She wears silver circlet with a blue gem on the middle, sky-blue dress with a silver belt that holds her sword and dagger, dark brown leather boots, and her precious forearm protectors and her spear are in the bag that was tied around behind her on the horse. Birdie smiles when they saw the White Stag and went chase after them.

She followed them quietly but paused when Edmund's horse has slowed down. Edmund leaned forward and pats his horse. "Are you alright, Philip?"

The horse, Philip neighed. "Not as young as I once was."

Birdie smiles in amused as she gently pats her jet-black horse. Her cousins returned to Edmund. "Come on, Ed." Susan called out, as she has grown up beautiful, along with Lucy as well.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund told his sisters.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan smiles and Lucy leaned toward her older sister.

"What did he say again, Susan?"

Susan pretended to be Edmund. "You girls wait in the castle, I'll get the stag myself!" she, Lucy, Peter, and Birdie laughed while Edmund rolled his eyes.

Peter then noticed something from the corner of his eyes. "What's this?" he climbed down from his unicorn and walked to the old lamppost that was covered in ivy. His siblings and Birdie climbed down as well and observed the antique lamppost.

' _I feel like I've seen this thing before…'_ Birdie tilted her head with curious.

"This seems familiar." Peter mumbled.

Susan leaned closer. "As if from a dream…"

"Or a dream of a dream… Spare Oom…" Lucy mumbled then her eyes widen. She looked around that caught other attention. She quickly runs off.

"Lucy!"

"Not again!"

Birdie followed her favorite cousin along with others. When they caught up to Lucy, who disappeared into the dark room. Birdie walked in through the blinded dark small space. "Lu?" Peter called out in cautioned.

"Come on!" Lucy courage her siblings and her cousin to follow her.

"These aren't branches…" Peter pointed it out when he touches soft textures.

Susan noticed it. "They're coats."

"Familiar coats…" Birdie whispered.

"Susan, you're on my foot." Edmund's voice change which Birdie noticed it right away.

Then suddenly, the wardrobe door flips open and all five falls on the floor. Birdie blinked at the sudden brightness in the room and gasped when she saw her cousins became young again. She looked down at herself, she became her young self as well. Back to a fifteen years old self.

The door opened and Professor Digory Kirke walked in with a ball in hand. He smiles at the children. "Oh. There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

The siblings and Birdie glanced at each other than Peter looked at the Professor. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir."

The Professor throws the cricket ball to Peter who caught it. "Try me." The elder man said, with a mysterious smile.

.

* * *

.

 **Later…**

 **Wardrobe**

Birdie stared at the wardrobe. She walked toward it and pressed her palm against the door. She felt nothing through the antique wardrobe, which she was disappointed yet somehow, understands. "Father… It seems we cannot return to Narnia through the wardrobe." She whispered as she leaned her forehead against the door. "Something tells me the adventure is not yet over."

An eerie silent heard, no response from her Father and Birdie sighed softly. She pushed herself away from the wardrobe, turned around and walked to the door. She pulled the doorknob and walked out of the room with the door closed behind her gently.

Unknowingly, the wardrobe door opens a crack as light and smoke come out. Down the hallway, Birdie paused when she heard the great Lion roar in the distant. A small soft smile appeared on her face as her bright blue eyes flickered to emeralds eyes then return to the original color. _'So, it's only the beginning of adventures…'_ she mused and return to the bedroom where her cousins are waiting.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **End of Volume One**

 **The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe, & The Bird**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Volume Two**

 **Prince Caspian and Lady Birdie**

 **Summary:** _One year after their previous adventure, the Pevensie children, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, along with their cousin; Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford return to the magical land of Narnia. They have found that 1,300 years have passed. War has come to Narnia once again, and the children join forces with Prince Caspian to overthrow the evil King Miraz and restore peace to the land._


	8. VOL 2 - The Island

**Thanks so much for reviews, favorites, and follows! :)**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **I do own OC: Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Melina Weissman**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume Two: Prince Caspian and Lady Birdie**

 **Summary:** _One year after their previous adventure, the Pevensie children, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, along with their cousin; Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford return to the magical land of Narnia. They have found that 1,300 years have passed. War has come to Narnia once again, and the children join forces with Prince Caspian to overthrow the evil King Miraz and restore peace to the land._

 **Chapter Eight**

 **"The Island"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Telmarine Castle**

 **Prince's Chamber**

The sun was setting as the light dimmed in the chamber while the candles flicker once in a while to brighten up the dark room. A handsome, seventeen years old Prince who is known as Caspian the Tenth. He is sitting in a chair while listening to an elder man who is known as Doctor Cornelius.

It's a routine for the prince to listen to stories from Doctor about Narnia, Narnians creatures, Kings, and Queens. He grew up with amazing tales and never get tired of it. He has a personal favorite, a tale of a 'Lady of the Mighty Lion', The Daughter of Aslan, and the High Knight of Narnia, the Warrior of Narnians, and Reincarnation of Aquila Topaz. She had many titles, however, she was preferred as 'Lady Birdie' as his Doctor explained to him a while ago.

"Why does Lady Birdie prefer that title? Why not, other titles, it would give her a boost of respected and honored." Prince Caspian asked with curious.

Doctor Cornelius glanced at the young prince with a grandfatherly smile. "It's because she does not care about reputations. She only cares about peace, love, and kindness. Lady Birdie was not only allowed many Narnians called her that, but she was also gifted with such graceful and soulful voice that calms the storms and flies over the land and seas to aid her allies and friends from troubles. She was truly beyond woman, meant to be the Great Aslan's Daughter, and surpassed him." He explained.

Prince hummed softly. "Can you tell me the tale about her gained of the title, High Knight of Narnia?"

"I've told you this tale over a handful times. I'm not surprised if you already memorized this tale." The Doctor's eyes twinkles and the prince sheepish.

"I can not help it, Professor, the stories about her, her adventures, her bravery, kindness, never-ending loyalty, compassion… everything about her, it's truly amazing. A woman like her is unlike any creatures I've ever heard. To think, if she were a real being, it would be truly honoring to meet her. Of course, Kings and Queens of Narnia would be amazing to meet as well. But…"

"But you admire Lady Birdie more than Kings and Queens of Narnia." The prince nodded his head.

The Doctor chuckled. "It's not a bad thing, Prince, it's natural since she was a woman who became a warrior, a knight to fight alongside in wars with allies and friends." Then he stared at the soon-to-be man. "Why don't you tell me about how she gains the title. High Knight of Narnia. It would be a nice change to hear it from you."

The Prince rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly but accepted to speak the tale this time. "Okay…" he cleared his throat. "When Lady Birdie just turned twenty, there was trouble across the sea that could destroy sea creatures, making them go extinct. However, Lady Birdie went to the mountain, asked for aid, to soar in the sky. Lady Birdie was the first woman who befriended the griffon and took flight over the sea…" he continued telling the tale on how she and her friend, the griffon eliminated the enemies and saved the sea creatures from being extinct. It took her and her friend nearly three days and three nights, all alone and saved the sea. And because of that, Lady Birdie and her friend, griffon earned the titles. "…she became High Knight of Narnia and her friend became Captain Wings in Soar of Narnia." He finished the story with a half-smile.

"A truly amazing tale, isn't it?" the Doctor asked the prince who nodded his head. The elder man glanced over at the window. "It is late, young Prince, best to rest for the fresh day tomorrow." The prince agreed and stood up. The Doctor gathered his things and said goodnight to the prince and left the room.

Prince Caspian sighed softly and went to the window quietly. _'It would be miracles to meet the real you, Lady Birdie.'_ He mused then head to sleep in his bed.

.

* * *

.

During the night time, the woman was screaming as she is giving birth. When she finally released the baby, she falls back, panting and sweating with exhausted. The maid carried the baby to the mother who gently took it in her arms and smiles lovely.

The man, who is loyalty to Miraz, named Glozelle received the news and went to where the Miraz was. When he arrived where the man was looking out the window in silence. "Lord Miraz, you have a son."

Miraz closed his eyes with relief. "The heavens have blessed us." Then he turned to his loyal soldier as he opened his eyes. "You know your orders, General Glozelle."

"Yes, my lord." General Glozelle bowed respectfully then turned around and walked away from the Lord who is staring at the sky once again.

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure quietly sneaked inside the prince's chamber, pulls the drapes away and put his hand over the prince's mouth.

Caspian snapped his eyes with startled and looked up to see that it's Doctor Cornelius. His body relaxes and rubbed his tired eyes. "Five more minutes." He begged as he wants to sleep a little bit more.

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come, we must hurry." Doctor Cornelius dragged Caspian out of bed and to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"Professor, what is going on?" the Prince frowned at the elder man with confused.

"Your aunt has given birth… to a son." Doctor Cornelius gravelly announced then steps into the wardrobe. Caspian blinked, he followed the elder man and leaves the door open a crack. He peeks out and saw General and his men surrounded his bed and they fired arrows at it.

However, they noticed the bed was empty.

Meanwhile, Caspian and Doctor Cornelius ran down the winding stairway. When they arrived outside, Caspian grabbed his sword and gets on his horse, Destier.

"You must make for the woods." Doctor Cornelis helped the prince to prepare to escape the castle.

Caspian shook his head. "The woods?"

"They won't follow you there." Then the elder man hands the prince a medium-size sack. "It has taken me many years to find it. There are two objects in it. Do not use it except at your greatest need. You'll know when you see it. As for the other object, use it wisely and cherish it, as if it's your friend, your comrades." He explained.

Caspian took the sack gently and tied it around his shoulder. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so, my dear prince. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." The Doctor explained mysteriously.

Shouted and clattered heard in the distance. The elder man took one last observed the young prince. "Now go!"

Prince Caspian jolted his horse and rides away as Doctor Cornelius watches over. The prince continued riding fast through the courtyard and knocks over soldiers who attempted to stop him. Finally, he crossed the bridge and heard the loud band behind him. He glanced over and saw fireworks going up and exploded.

"Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!" cried from the Telmarine in the castle.

.

* * *

.

Prince Caspian rides into the woods as he was heavily pursued by Telmarine soldiers. However, they halted their horses and was hesitated as they are staring at the woods. General Glozelle arrived and scoffed at his soldiers. "Which of you superstitious old women would like to spend the night in a cell?" he warned them.

Knowing that their General would drag them in the cell, they went into the woods. Caught up to the Prince Caspian who safely crossed a river. When the soldiers cross, one of them is washed away. They tried to keep pursuing the prince but was futile.

Caspian glanced over his shoulder once again and saw none of the Telmarine soldiers in sights. He was relieved that he turned back to face forward, he saw a branch and was too late to dodge it. He was hit by it and knocked off his horse. He was dragged by his horse and after a few struggles, he managed to get his foot out of the stirrup.

The prince lay for a while, feeling his blood pumps, and slowly sits up. He glanced around his surrounding and suddenly, a door in the tree on his right side opens. Two dwarves step out and noticed Caspian.

"He has seen us!" one of the dwarves cried out. Another dwarf draws his sword and runs toward the prince.

Caspian saw a horn lay and two forearm protectors. The dwarf paused when he heard noises from nearby. He turned and saw Telmarine soldiers approaching. He turned to his fellow friend. "Take care of him!" he rushes toward the Telmarines with his sword drawn.

The prince immediately grabbed a horn and blow as he ignored the dwarf's warning. Then soon, the prince was knocked out.

.

* * *

.

 **England, London**

 **Railway Station**

 **One Year Later**

Birdie, who is now sixteen years old, just finished changed her shoes. She is currently at the ballet studio, sitting on a chair as she put her ballerina shoes in the bag and stood up. She grabbed her gym bag and placed it over her shoulder. She glanced at the mirror, she hasn't changed much over a year, still, the same appearance, except she has small blue topaz earrings that match her Aquila Topaz necklace.

Birdie shook her head, she fixes her messy bun and left studio quickly as she is aware that her cousins are waiting for her. When she walked out of the academy, she scanned her surroundings and saw Lucy called out to Susan who was hit on by a geeky boy. Birdie's lip twitches in slight amused, knowing that Susan is one of a beautiful young teen who kept hitting on boys. Often. To the point that Susan was annoyed.

She quickly rushed to her cousins. "Lucy! Susan!" she called out as she got their attention. Lucy looks relief and Susan half waved at her. "Oh, good you're here! You two, better come quick!" Lucy grabbed Susan and Birdie's hands and dragged them across the street.

They went inside of the railway station and saw bullies are fighting Peter and Edmund joined it. "Edmund!" Lucy cried out in concerned.

Luckily, soldiers walked in and break the fight. One of the soldiers turned to Peter. "Act your age!" Peter glared at the man then walked away.

Edmund followed as he picked up the luggage and Birdie shook her head at her cousins. They all walked outside of the train and stand together. Edmund sets down some luggage. "You're welcome." He said it to Peter.

"I had it sorted." Peter protected.

Susan sighed. "What was it this time?"

"He bumped me."

Lucy and Birdie glanced at each other with concerned. "So, you hit him?" Lucy asked in slight disbelieved.

"No. After he bumped me, he tried to get me to apologize and… he wanted to know if he could have Birdie as an apology gift." Peter spat in anger.

Birdie raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" as Edmund gapped while Lucy frowned.

Peter huffed as he crossed his arms. "He wanted to get in your pants, so I hit him."

Susan lined her lips. "Why can't you just walk away?"

"Whoa, why should he?" Edmund scoffed. "I say he deserved it! No one goes around and tries to touch our cousin!"

"Thank you, Peter." Birdie smiles at her cousin, Peter sighed but half-smile back at her.

Susan shook her head. "You can't keep doing this, Peter. Half of the time, it was because they treated you like a kid, and another half of times that you defended Birde's honor. This needs to stop."

Peter narrowed his eyes at Susan. "Okay, it was stupid of me to fight just because I was treated like a kid. I accepted that. But I will never, ever stop defended our cousin's honor. We always got her back, no matter what. Because I know Birdie's got our backs, right?" he turned to his cousin who smiles and nodded her head.

Then Peter sighed. "Plus… it's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

Birdie was about to reply, however, Susan cut in. "I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." She said, and Birdie frowned at her. Then Susan noticed the geeky boy is walking toward her direction. "Oh no… pretend like you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you." Edmund pointed it out.

Suddenly, Birdie gave a sharp little cry, as if someone who has been stung by a wasp. "Ow!"

"Be quiet." Susan snapped at Birdie.

Then Lucy got pinched as she yelped in surprise. "Something pinched me!" Birdie is aware of that as she was kept pinching out of nowhere.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter frowned at Edmund.

Edmund surrenders his hands. "I'm not touching you!" Then he jumped. "Ow!"

"What is that?" Susan noticed the train starts moving past in a great inhuman speed.

Birdie gasped as she felt warm tingling all over her. "…this feeling…"

"It feels like magic." Lucy speaks up with wonder eyes.

Susan then demanded her siblings and her cousin. "Quick, everybody holds hands." She held on Lucy and Peter's hands.

Edmund eyeing at his brother. "I'm not holding your hand." Birdie rolled her eyes, she went to them and stood between her cousins. She held Peter and Edmund's hands.

They watched the train races past and the bricks are pulled away. The luggage, the seats, the platform, and the station completely vanished. Suddenly, they found themselves in the large cave with a bright sun outside of the tunnel.

Birdie noticed the golden sands as she released her hands from her cousins. The siblings walked out of the cave into the sunlight, with Birdie followed behind. She gently scoffed when she noticed they are at the beach. Susan and Lucy smile at each other and run off happily.

Peter and Edmund chuckled in amazed and followed. Birdie shook her head as she stared up at the beautiful clear blue sky then turned to the large crystal ocean. _'Father… we've returned.'_ A bright big smile appeared on her face.

She watched Susan and Lucy playing with water in the ankle-deep ocean while Edmund and Peter are wrestling around. Birdie bend down to take off her shoes and placed them in her gym bag. It's a good thing she wore leggings and a tank top. Birdie observed her surroundings until her bright blue eyes landed on the ruins. "Peter, Edmund!" she called out her cousins who are closer to her. They stopped and followed where their cousin was looking.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked Peter and Birdie with curious since they both have experiences and traveled the Narnia before.

Peter hummed and glanced at Edmund. "Well, where do you think?"

Edmund shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember any ruins in Narnia. How about you, cousin?"

Birdie furrowed her eyebrows. "There were quite a few ruins but its usually found in the cave, mountains, and underseas. I never got to see ruins on the land before." She informed as she attempted to remember her time in Narnia.

Susan and Lucy stopped their splashing war and saw their relatives staring up. They followed their sights and saw ruins as well.

.

* * *

.

 **Ruins**

It took ten minutes to climb up and explore the ruins. Lucy found an apple, she grabbed it and takes a bite out of it. Enjoyed the juicy taste in her mouth while Peter walked up some steps and looked around.

Birdie examined the ruins carefully while Edmund picked up a rock and Susan followed the crack on the ground.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy mused out loud with curious after she took another bite from an apple. Then, Susan who was close by saw an object on the ground. She picked it up and observed it quietly.

"I think we did." Susan said as she held up a golden chess knight.

Edmund blinked in surprised. "Hey, that's mine… from my chess set." He went to Susan and grabbed the knight piece.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

The younger brother turned to Peter. "Well, I don't exactly have solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

Birdie continued examined the stone walls then touch it when she saw engraved lines. "No way… I recognized this character…" she whispered in shock. Almost at the same time, Lucy noticed something as well.

"It can't be…" Lucy ran upstairs and her older siblings followed her. "Don't you see?" she turned to her siblings.

"What?" Peter asked with a frown.

Lucy grabbed Peter to stand on the left side, then Susan next to Peter, then Edmund next to Susan, and finally stood next to Edmund. "Imagine walls… and columns there… and a glass roof…" the four siblings stared ahead of them while Birdie stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"This place… no doubt it… it's-" Birdie was cut off by Peter who was stunned. "Cair Paravel."

Birdie examined their surrounded, she remembered clearly the direction in the castle, the walls, the hallways, the rooms, and everything. So, with a destination in mind, she followed the path. Her cousins protected but she did not heed their warning. They quickly followed her.

The Daughter of Aslan arrived the ivied wall, she quickly tapping the stone with a rock while her cousins stood behind and watched.

 _Tap-Tap._

 _Tap-Tap._

 _Tap-Tap._

 _Tap-Tap._

 _Boom-Boom._

A triumphed smile appeared on Birdie's face. "I knew it." Then Edmund realized something.

"Catapults."

Peter, Susan, and Lucy turned to Edmund. "What?"

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund mentioned.

Birdie turned around with a grimed face. "He's right. There's no mistake. This castle was attacked, possibly from King of Calormen, the Claormene." She frowned deeply. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy never doubt their cousin's knowledge since she was – _still_ High Knight of Narnia, after all. Meanwhile, Susan doesn't believe her one bit as she scoffs.

"I don't think so. I remembered that King of Calormen was going to offer a peace treaty, offer marriage so we would have two Kingdom allied and peaceful traded and soldiers." Susan crossed her arms.

Birdie's furrowed her eyebrows. "I wouldn't be surprised if that his plan, to sneak in our castle and attack us. They are known for manipulative and use false charms on Narnians and women."

Susan chuckled humorlessly. "As I said, I don't believe it. You're jealous because I received a marriage proposal by the Prince of Calormen."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Birdie raised her eyebrow at this while Peter, Edmund, and Lucy stood sideline, watching.

"It has got to do with the fact I remember you _hate_ Calormen!"

Birdie shook her head. "That was when I became suspicious because it was too sudden and too fast for them took interested ally with Cair Paravel. They captured and tortured Narnians for _years_ and suddenly, they turned over new leaf? So, of course, I was would be suspicion and dislike them!" she defended herself.

"You just don't want to admit that I change them and help them become good people." Susan said with a haughty tone.

Birdie raised her eyebrows at her cousin. "Need I remind you that you should respect your elder? I'm older than you and you are not respecting me right now, Susan Hazel Pevensie." She is not afraid to scold her cousin. Susan glared at Birdie but has quiet herself. "Good. Now, any of those doesn't matter at this moment, judging by the ruins that I've been examined earlier. It seems it has been ages, _years_ to the point that Cair Paravel is nothing but ruins to Narnians and Men." She turned back to the ivied wall. "We need to move this, there should be a door behind it."

Peter and Edmund went over the wall, start moving the large stone and ivy and then, revealed a door behind it. Peter kicked the door down, then he tore his sleeve off from his uniform shirt and wrapped it around the stick. He turned to Edmund. "I don't suppose you have any matches in there, do you?"

"No… but would this help?" Edmund asked as he pulled out an electric torch out of his bag. Birdie, Lucy, and Peter smiled. While Susan was pouted and sulking.

Peter chuckled as he dropped the stick. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!"

The Pevenises and Birdie step inside with Edmund leading the way. Birdie silently counted the stairs. _'Sixteen. Definitely Cair Paravel, I remembered sixteen steps in this direction.'_ She mused.

"Ooooh!" Four siblings shouted in astounded while Birdie remembered the room.

Birdie smiles softly. "Welcome to the ancient treasure chamber of Cair Paravel." She remembered helped building this place with dwarves, elves, badgers, moles, and beavers.

There was a kind of path up the middle (as it might be in a greenhouse), and along each side at intervals stood rich suits of armor, like knights guarding the treasures. In between the suits of armor, and on each side of the path, were shelves covered with precious things—necklaces and arm rings and finger rings and golden bowls and dishes and long tusks of ivory, brooches and coronets and chains of gold, and heaps of unset stones lying piled anyhow as if they were marbles or potatoes—diamonds, rubies, carbuncles, emeralds, topazes, and amethysts. Under the shelves stood great chests of oak strengthened with iron bars and heavily padlocked. And it was bitterly cold, and so still that they could hear themselves breathing, and the treasures were so covered with dust that unless they had realized where they were and remembered most of the things, they would hardly have known they were treasures. There was something sad and a little frightening about the place because it all seemed so forsaken and long ago. That was why nobody said anything for at least a minute.

"I can't believe it, it's all still here." Peter said after he examined the chest that belonged to him. There is three other chests that belonged to his siblings.

Birdie noticed a chest across the room that has a griffon statue with a spear in its mouth and forearm protectors around its arms. She walked to them, she opened the chest and amazed to see her personal things inside of the chest. She doesn't remember this chest build when she was here at the time. _'Could it be… did Narnians build this? In this honorable chamber?'_ she felt warm and love by her friends.

Birdie smiles when she saw dresses, shoes, warrior uniforms, along with jewels, books, and trinkets. She dug through in her chest and frowned deeply when she couldn't find something she is looking for.

Meanwhile, Lucy pulled out a large dress. "I was so tall." She remembered back in her time that she was a grown woman.

Susan smiles at Lucy. "Well, you were older then."

"As opposed to hundreds of years later… when you're younger." Edmund said as he looks through his books from the chest he found.

Peter blow the dust away from the item in his hands, he carefully observed the image of a lion on a large gold plate. Then he glanced at the statue of himself as an older King, standing behind his chest.

Lucy noticed Susan was looking for something. "What is it?"

"My horn. I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan said with disappointed.

Birdie huffed with disappointed as well, and a little bit worried. "I can't find my spear or my forearms protectors." She mumbled, she loved and cherished those gifts since it was given to her by Father Christmas. Then her bright blue eyes found a weapon that was laid against the side in her chest. She reached to it, picked it up and observed it quietly. It's a beautiful blue dagger with pearl and topazes stones on the handle. It was made by mermaids and has been given a gift for friendship.

Peter found his sword and draws it. He tilted his head as he read the inscription. "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." Lucy walked up and read it after her older brother. "And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

Peter and Lucy glanced at each other while Susan and Edmund turned to them. "Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers… they're all gone." Lucy whispered sadly.

Birdie frowned, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I think it's time we found what's going on. What exactly happened to Cair Paravel, where's the rest of the Narnians, and…" she bit her lip. "…how long has the time gone in Narnia?" An eerie silence appeared in the treasure chamber.


	9. VOL 2 - Narnians Part I

**Thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! :)**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **I do own OC: Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Malina Weissman**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume Two: Prince Caspian and Lady Birdie**

 **Summary:** _One year after their previous adventure, the Pevensie children, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, along with their cousin; Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford return to the magical land of Narnia. They have found that 1,300 years have passed. War has come to Narnia once again, and the children join forces with Prince Caspian to overthrow the evil King Miraz and restore peace to the land._

 **Chapter Nine**

 **"Narnians: Part I"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Birdie made sure she has her dagger with her after she changed her clothes. Now, she wears a dark blue dress with long sleeves, brown belt with a dagger holster, brown leather boots, and a bronze feather with a cream tip that attached the side of her hair that belonged to her comrade, her friend years ago. She is satisfied with her appearance, even though she felt wrong without her forearms protectors and her spear. _'I wonder what happened to them?'_ she mused with worried.

"Ready?" Peter called out to his relatives who also have changed their clothes that suit the climate and in the world of Narnia. "Let's go." Birdie and her cousins followed Peter out of the treasure chamber.

It has been an hour or so since they've been walking, and Birdie glanced around to observes their surroundings carefully.

Edmund slows down his walking until he matches his speed with his cousin. "Birdie." His cousin turned her attention to him. "When you said that it's been ages, how long do you think the time has passed in Narnia?"

"Honestly, I believe hundreds of years. I wouldn't be surprised if it's a thousand-year already." Birdie sighed softly.

Edmund furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that so… it's just crazy how it's different from our home, England, I mean. A year only passed but here…"

"Time is different, I guess. I mean, it's like England and the USA are both different time zone. Except this is a different dimension. I wouldn't be too surprising the time zone has changed a lot."

Edmund hummed. "I suppose you are right. We really don't know how the Narnian time works."

"It's another mystery preternatural in Narnia." Birdie smiles and her cousin chuckled. They both always said that whenever there's something unanswered mystery happening in Narnia. Before Edmund could say something, Lucy gasped as she pointed at something that caught others' attention.

There was a wooded point on the mainland a little to their right, and they all felt sure that just beyond that point must be the mouth of the river. And now, round that point there came into sight a boat. When it had cleared the point, it turned and began coming along the channel towards them. There were two people on board, one rowing, the other sitting in the stern and holding a bundle that twitched and moved as if it were alive. Both of these people seemed to be soldiers. They had steel caps on their heads and light shirts of chain-mail. Their faces were bearded and hard. The Pevensie and Birdie quickly hid from being spots. Birdie narrowed her eyes when two soldiers are rowing down the river.

Then, the boat stopped, and two soldiers grabbed and lifted a dwarf and the rest of Pevensie gasped and Birdie immediately jerked her head to Susan. "Susan, your bow!"

Susan snapped out of it and quickly grabbed her arrow and draw her bow. She released her arrow that hits the side of the boat. Birdie groaned. "Why did you purposely not hit the soldiers?!"

The older sister turned to her cousin in shock. "I wouldn't hurt them!" then she turned to the soldiers who are holding the dwarf. "Drop him!" she demanded.

Birdie facepalm as the soldiers dropped the dwarf into the water. One of them picked up a crossbow, but Susan immediately shot her arrow at him but missed. The soldiers quickly jumped into the water and swim away. Meanwhile, Birdie ran toward the water and dived in. She could see the dwarf is drowning when she goes close, she grabbed him and pulled him to the shore.

Birdie draws her dagger and cut the binds from the dwarf. When the dwarf tore the piece of cloth from his mouth and glared at Susan. "Drop him?! That's the best you can come up with?" he snapped while the rest of others arrived.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Susan said with offended.

Birdie and the dwarf rolled their rolled eyes. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help."

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter frowned, and Birdie stood up and twists her wet hair to get rid of the water.

Lucy bit her lip with concerned. "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?"

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." Birdie narrowed her eyes at the dwarf with contemplative.

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Telmarines? In Narnia?"

The dwarf eyeing at them. "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

Lucy smiles sheepishly. "It's a bit of a long story."

Peter placed his hand on his sword that was rest against his hip. That action got the dwarf's attention and noticed the hilt and glanced up at the young boy. Then carefully scrutinized the four of them. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" he said in disbelieve.

"High King Peter… the Magnificent." Peter holds out his hand at the dwarf who stared at it.

Susan leans to her older brother. "You probably could have left out the last bit." She whispered.

The dwarf chuckled humorlessly. "Probably."

"You might be surprised." Peter said as he draws his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy."

Peter shook his head. "Not me. Him." He jerked his head at his brother who drew his sword. Peter passed his sword to the dwarf. The dwarf took it but then drops in the sand. Edmund and Peter smile at each other while Birdie rolled her eyes at her cousins. Suddenly, the dwarf knocked Edmund's sword away and swings.

Edmund ducked, and the dwarf punched the boy's face. "Edmund!" Lucy cried out in worried.

"Aww, you alright?" the dwarf sarcastic.

Edmund and the dwarf circled around and continued fighting. Birdie watched the fight with focus and studied. She watched how the dwarf slashed the sword at Edmund's feet, but he jumped with both feet off the ground. After a few seconds later, the dwarf's sword flew out of his grip and he stared and fell in the sand.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all."

Susan jerked her head at the dwarf. "What horn?"

Before the dwarf answer, he paused. "Wait." He narrowed his eyes at the Kings and Queens of Old. "You four are it… then does that mean…" his eyes slowly went to Birdie who saved his life from drowning. "Could you be Lady Birdie, the High Knight of Narnia?" Birdie blinked in surprised, but she nodded her head.

The dwarf immediately stood on his feet and bowed respectfully at Birdie who was startled while Pevensie siblings felt a little upset with his disrespect to them. "My name is Trumpkin. It's truly an honor to meet the Lady of the Mighty Lion." Trumpkin introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Trumpkin." Birdie smiles at the dwarf. "As you know, I am Birdie."

Trumpkin glanced up at her with awed and amazed to meet such a legendary warrior. Susan couldn't stand the disrespected, so she cleared her throats. "I'm sorry, why are you polite to her but not to us? As you said, we are Kings and Queens of Old."

The dwarf blinked and turned to her with a frowned. "Lady Birdie is legendary among Narnians. Because of her tales, Narnians never give up without a fight. Plus, she saved Dwarves from the massacre, the Cold Pre-Massacre war. Because of her, because of those tales, it pushed many dwarves to respected and honor her. It what we can repay her for her bravery."

Birdie blushed at this. "That was so long ago. I remembered that war when I was barely seventeen at that time."

"Will you tell me the story someday. It would be amazing to hear from you as you are the main warrior that changed the war." Trumpkin asked politely with slightly excited eyes.

Birdie smiles. "Of course." Then she noticed Susan was getting irritated. "For now, we like to know what you mean by the horn?"

.

* * *

.

 **Somewhere**

 **Meanwhile…**

The young prince groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked drowsily. Slowly, he realized that he was in a different room, on a different slightly small bed as he observed his surroundings. Then he heard two different voices from the other room.

 _"This bread is so stale."_

 _"I'll just get him some soup then."_

Caspian slid out of the bed while holding onto his head that is wrapped in white bandages, onto his feet and cautiously walked to the door and peeks.

 _"You said you were going to get rid of him."_

 _"No, I said I'd take care of him."_

 _"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough."_

 _"Nikabrik, he's just a boy!"_

 _"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!"_

The prince's eyes widen when he saw creatures talking to each other in the small living room with a wooden table filled with bowls and mugs and chairs. The furry creature shook its head as it holds up a bowl of soup. "We can't kill him now, not after bandaging its heads. It would be like murdering a guest." The creature protected.

The short man huffed. "Ah, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" he grumbled.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing." The furry creature said as it turned around. However, before Caspian let them see him, wide awake and on his feet, his eyes already spotted the door. The prince immediately bolts for the door to escape, bumped onto the furry creature who dropped the bowl of soup from its paws onto the ground, messily.

The short man quickly blocked the prince and Caspian glanced over the poker by the fireplace that he reached it, grabbed the poker from it and blocked the short man's sword.

"See?" the short man glared at the furry creature. "I told you we should've killed him!"

"You know why we can't!" the furry creature hisses with annoyed.

The prince cleared his throat. "If you're taking a vote, I'm with him." He jerked his head at the furry creature with poker in hand, in a case for defending with his guard up.

"We can't let him go! He has seen us!" the short man ignores the prince while stated to the furry creature. Then the short man started swinging his sword a few more times against the prince. However, Caspian blocked every attack, much to the short man's frustrated.

The furry creature shook its head. "That's enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" it warned the short man who stopped with an annoyed frown on his face. The furry creature nods its head and glared at the prince with irritated. "Now, look what you made me do!" it paws pointed at the messy, wasted food on the ground. "I spent half the morning on that soup."

Caspian stared at the furry creature with shocked and slight awed. "W-what are you?"

"It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one." The badger said as its voice started to get deep which identify that he's a male. He bends down to pick up the empty bowl.

"No, I mean…" the prince paused, he observed the badger and the short man which is actually a dwarf, in amazed. "You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct." The badger quickly went to the small area of the kitchen to fill the soup in a fresh clean bowl.

Nikabrik scoffed as he put his sword away and sat on a chair. "Sorry to disappoint you." As the badger return with soup in a bowl and placed it on the table.

"Here we are." The furry creature pointed his paw at the chair. "Still hot." He warned the prince who awkwardly sits on the empty chair before he put the poker back by the fireplace.

The dwarf glared at the badger. "Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" he grumbled. Before the badger could open his mouth, the prince defended himself.

"I'm not a soldier! I'm Prince Caspian… the tenth." He frowned when he added the last words, hesitantly.

The dwarf and the badger stared at him, glanced at each other and the dwarf opened his mouth. "What are you doing here?" he asked, curious and cautioned.

"Running away." The prince answered with a frowned as his shoulder slumped. "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this lone because he did not have an heir of his own." He explained, softly.

The badger hummed. "Well, this changes things."

"Yes…" Nikabrik nodded his head with solemn eyes. "It means we won't have to kill you ourselves."

Caspian stared at the dwarf who is serious. "You're right." Then he stood up, turned around and search for his armor which he easily found it by the fireplace, on the chair that he grabbed it and starts putting on his armor.

"Where are you going?" the badger asked, curious and worried.

The prince fastens the belt. "My uncle will not stop until I am dead."

The badger shook his head and quickly grabbed a horn from the table. "Wait, you're meant to save us! Don't you know what this is?" he shows the horn in his paws while Caspian stares it silently with conflicts in his eyes.

"That's… Queen Susan the Gentle's horn." The prince recognized the details of the horn from his professor who told him the stories.

Nikabrik nodded his head. "That is correct. When you blew that horn, Narnians believes that you are meant to save us from danger." He leaned forward with his hands clasped together on the table. "Not only that…" his eyes drifted to the forearm protectors that are placed on top of the fireplace. "…and to fight alongside us as a true knight of Narnia."

Caspian noticed the dwarf's eyes and followed the direction and saw the object. He walked closer to the forearm protectors, carefully examined when he gently took it from the fireplace and traces the scales and fangs. "…it is said these are the shields and comrades." He recalled it from Doctor Cornelius' tales. "…it belongs to Lady Birdie." He said, his voice is filled with awe, then turned his head to Narnians. "Does this mean… that… the stories about Kings and Queens, the White Witch, and Lady Birdie's tales… all those are true?"

"Well, of course. We wouldn't be here, exist." The badger said, as he gently placed the horn on the table.

The prince gently traced the forearm protectors in his hands. "Who are you?" he asked, curious about their names.

"Oh, where are my manners! My name is Trufflehunter." The badger, Trufflehunter introduced himself politely then turned his head to his friend. "This is Nikabrik." The dwarf grunted.

Caspian then remembered what Trufflehunter just told him. "Wait, why do Narnians believe that I'm meant to save you all?" he asked with curiosity.

The badger and the dwarf glanced at each other.

.

* * *

.

 **Somewhere**

 **Meanwhile…**

The Pevensie siblings along with Birdie and Trumpkin sitting on a boat, down on the Glasswater river. Trumpkin was amazed and admired by Birdie who told him the tale about the Cold Pre-Massacre when she was barely seventeen during her life in the Narnia world. After a while, when she has finished telling her tale.

Trumpkin released a sighed. "Amazing… I have heard this tale many times but to hear this from the famous legendary warrior is truly… pleasant."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Birdie tipped her head with a warm smile on her face. Edmund and Peter love to hear her tales as well as they too, enjoyed it.

Lucy didn't like to hear such tales, but she did like a happy ending, so she doesn't mind listening to some of the stories from her cousin's experiences. Meanwhile, Susan rolled her eyes with annoyed and turned her head away with a slightly sour face.

The little Queen carefully scanned her surroundings. "They're so still…" she pointed at the trees which the siblings understood along with Birdie.

"They're trees." Trumpkin glanced at Lucy with curious and boredom. "What do you expect?"

Lucy frowned with concerned. "They used to dance." She explained which made the dwarf understood.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the tree has retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since." Trumpkin explained, nonchalant.

Birdie glanced at the trees with worried. She closed her eyes in attempted to feel the energy from them. However, she couldn't reach it since it was far too deep and too silence. _'They really did go deep…'_ she opened her eyes with concerned frowned.

"I don't understand." Lucy shook her head with lost. "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

The dwarf raised his eyebrows. "Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did and took Lady Birdie with you." He huffed softly.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "We didn't mean to leave, you know." He protected while Susan turned her attention to the dwarf with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin glanced away, uninterested.

The High King clenched his fist with determined eyes. "Get us to the Narnians and it will." He promised.

"And what do you mean that _we_ took Birdie with us?" Susan practically demanded the answer from the dwarf, the other siblings are curious and even the cousin is confused about that as well.

Trumpkin glanced back at Susan with a calm face. "We knew that Lady Birdie has no choice but to follow Kings and Queens of Narnia as it was her destiny to protect and guide you. It was – _is_ her duty, after all."

"So, you blame _us_ for taking her away from Narnia?" Susan asked, in incredulity with a scoff.

The dwarf narrowed his eyes at the High Queen. "Keep in mind, your _Majesty_. I'm not the only one who thought this." He warned the siblings and turned his attention away from them.

Birdie has been silent this whole time. _'So, that means there are Narnians who probably won't be happy with my cousins.'_ She mused, prepared herself for the worst once they meet the Narnians.

Finally, they have reached the shore and climbed out of the boat. Birdie double-check her weapon just in case and nod her head with satisfied. She glanced at Trumpkin who is tying the boat down while Peter, Edmund, and Susan are quietly chatting with each other. Birdie noted her favorite cousin is not anywhere close so she turned around to search for her.

Her blue eyes found Lucy who is wandering off in the distance. Birdie quickly walked to the direction and her ears perk up when Lucy opened her mouth.

"Hello there!" Birdie frowned deeply, unknowingly the dwarf has watched and followed her from behind. "…it's alright, we're friends."

When Birdie arrived, she gasped when she saw the large bear stood on its feet and stared at Lucy with hungry eyes. Trumpkin noticed it as well that he immediately shouted to Lucy. "Don't move, your Majesty!" he warned the little Queen who glanced over at the dwarf with concerned.

The bear growled, fell on its paw and starts charging to her direction as Lucy turned around and stared in horror. Meanwhile, three siblings arrived at the scene and Susan took out her bow and placed her arrow to the string. She pointed at the bear in the distance. "Stay away from her!" she warns the bear who ignores her as it charging toward Lucy.

"Susan, shoot!" Edmund screamed at her with worried and Peter took out his sword.

Birdie glanced over to her cousins and shook her head when she saw Susan's hesitant. She took out her dagger as Lucy started to scream with frightening. Just before the bear reaches her, the dagger and the arrow hit the bear and it falls over, dead.

All heads turned to Birdie and Trumpkin. Birdie immediately run to her little cousin, overlook her and hugged her tightly to her chest. "I'm glad you're okay, Lu." Lucy wrapped her arms around her cousin with relief and fear.

Susan stared at the dead bear with baffled. "Why wouldn't he stop?"

"I expect he was hungry." Trumpkin said as if it was obvious while strapping his bow around his body. Meanwhile, Peter and Edmund went to check on their little sister and the High King turned to the bear with his sword in caution.

"He was wild." Edmund stated to his brother and his cousin.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think he could talk at all."

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become." Trumpkin said as he walked toward them and draws his knife with solemn eyes. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

Birdie nods her head with understanding and heed his warning then her blue eyes shifted to Susan who stared at dead bear. "You need to learn to stop hesitant, Susan." The High Queen turned her attention to her. "If you don't… someone could be seriously gravely injury." She informed her cousin, calmly. _'It seems that Narnia has changed… Father of Mine, why allow such beautiful Narnia to become this dark?'_


	10. VOL 2 - Narnians Part II

**Thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! :)**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **I do own OC: Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Malina Weissman**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume Two: Prince Caspian and Lady Birdie**

 **Summary:** _One year after their previous adventure, the Pevensie children, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, along with their cousin; Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford return to the magical land of Narnia. They have found that 1,300 years have passed. War has come to Narnia once again, and the children join forces with Prince Caspian to overthrow the evil King Miraz and restore peace to the land._

 **Chapter Ten**

 **"Narnians: Part II"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Prince Caspian walked through the forest of ferns calmly then he heard the branches snapped and the rustles from the brushes. He inwardly sighed as he paused. "I can hear you." He alerted them, nonchalant.

Behind him, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter come out of hiding from the bushes. The badger frowned with concerned as he walked toward the prince who turned around. "I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens."

"And Lady Birdie." The dwarf added.

The prince shook his head, turned around and walking through the forest. The badger huffed loudly and crossed his arms. "Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding." He said, sulking.

"Or maybe I'll come with you." Nikabrik followed the prince with interested. "I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs."

Caspian paused and turned around with puzzled yet interested. "Minotaurs… they're real?" he asked with amazed and shocked.

Trufflehunter nodded his head. "And very tempered." He added as he reached to the prince closely.

"Yeah, not to mention big." The dwarf said after he agreed with his friend.

The badger made a huge circle of his arms. "Huge."

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian asked with wonder as the dwarf and badger started to walk ahead of the prince who stared at them with fascinating.

Trufflehunter hummed. "Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do."

"What about Aslan?" the prince asked, once again.

The Narnians paused, glanced at each other in silence then the dwarf turned around to face up at the prince. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Stories." Caspian answered.

The badger tilted his head with baffled. "Wait a minute…" he turned around and stared up at the prince. "Your father told you stories about Narnia?"

The prince stared at them with a blank face. "No, my professor…" he hesitant then shook his head. "Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." Then he storms off, passed by the Narnians quietly and Trufflehunter suddenly sniffs in the air.

"What is it?" the dwarf turned to his friend with curious. "What is it?"

Trufflehunter continued sniffing. "Human."

"Him?" Nikabrik pointed at the prince who halted and turned around with confused.

Trufflehunter turned around and shook his head. "No… them!" the badger pointed at the Telmarine soldiers who are approaching them on foot.

"There they are!" the soldiers pointed at the Narnians as he shouted to his fellow comrades.

Trufflehunter turned around and bolt. "Run!" the Narnians and the prince run away from the soldiers while dodging the arrows. However, the arrow hit Trufflehunter and he falls on the ground in pain.

"Oh no…" Nikabrik turned around with worried about his friend as he tried to return to his friend's side, however, Caspian stopped him.

"Wait, I'll go!" the prince run back to the injured badger. Trufflehunter took out a satchel that carried forearm protectors and horn. "Take it, go! It's more important than I am." He handed the bag to the prince.

Before Caspian could protect while the soldiers stopped and take aim with their bow and arrows. Suddenly, the ferns rustle, and a soldier falls. The prince blinked in bewildered but took this opportunity to picked up Trufflehunter and run back to Nikabrik. While, behind them, the soldiers fall as they attempted to pursue the prince.

When the prince arrived at the dwarf's side, he gently sends Trufflehunter down and stared at Nikabrik. "Get him out of here." The prince stood up, draw his sword smoothly and twirl it around gracefully as he walked back. He watched the soldiers falls until the last soldier shifted his crossbow down and search frantically. "Where are you?!" however he falls.

Caspian held his sword to prepare himself for the fight in cautioned. The rustle in the fern stares coming toward the prince. Then, suddenly something flips out of the ferns and knocked the prince down. A tiny sword flies into the air and land in the creature's hand and pointed at the prince's face.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!"

Caspian stared. "You are a mouse."

The mouse sighed with disappointment. "I was hoping for something a little more original." He shook his head and turned his attention to the prince. "Come on, pick up your sword." He jerked his head at the sword where the prince dropped at his side.

Caspian glanced at his sword then return back to the mouse who is standing on his chest. "Uh, no thanks."

"Pick it up!" the mouse jabs his sword in the air with annoyed. "I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." The prince attempted to calm the mouse and hope to get away unscratched.

The mouse narrowed his eyes. "I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!" then he lifted his sword and the prince's eyes wide.

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" Trufflehunter stopped the mouse once he and his dwarf friend arrived.

The mouse, who is known Reepicheep halted and turned to the badger. "Trufflehunter? I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!" he said with irritated.

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik helped his friend shifted closer to the prince and the noble mouse.

"Reepicheep, he's the one the blew the horn." Trufflehunter explained and the mouse slowly shifted his beady eyes to the prince and stared.

"What?"

Then a deep voice speaks up. "Then let him bring it forward." The prince and Narnians turned their attention to the woods where four centaurs came over the hill. "This is the reason we have gathered." One of the centaurs said.

.

* * *

.

 **Somewhere**

 **Meanwhile…**

Birdie watched her cousins along with Trumpkin at her side, walking through the forest. They've been searching for a certain place for a while. The High Queen frowned when she glanced around with lost. "I don't remember this way at all." She informed the group.

The blonde-haired King sighed with shaking head. "That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads."

Birdie raised her eyebrows at her older cousin as she crossed her arms. She cleared her throat which caught Peter's attention who sheepishly smile. "I meant girls who are not experienced soldiers."

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy defended herself along with other girls in the world.

Susan sighed. "I wish he'd just listen to the DLF." They continued walking through the forest, following Peter as he is leading them.

"DLF?" Edmund glanced at his older sister with curious.

The little Queen beamed. "Dear Little Friend." She elaborates.

Trumpkin twitches. "Oh, that's not patronizing, is it?" Birdie just smiles with amused.

When the group paused when they saw Peter stared at the rock passage in froze. "I'm not lost." He declared himself as he turned around to the group.

"No…" the dwarf raises his eyebrows. "You're just going the wrong way." He sarcastically said and Birdie chuckled softly which made the grumble dwarf half-smirked.

Peter placed his hands on his hips. "You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush."

"But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin said, nonchalant.

The High King nods his head. "That explains it then. You're mistaken."

Birdie rolled her eyes at her older cousin. The group changed the direction and continue walking for a while until they arrived at the gorge. Birdie glanced down at the rushing water below.

Susan glanced at her older brother with a face. "Over hundreds of years, water eroded the Earth's soil…"

"Oh, shut up." Peter waved it off as he continued observing the ground below. "Is there a way down?" he turned to the dwarf who nodded his head.

"Yeah, falling." He sarcasm and Birdie started to love this dwarf. "Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?" he walked down the path, others following him and Lucy glanced back. Meanwhile, Birdie suddenly shudders as she felt warm waves through her body as her eyes flicker to emerald colors. _'Father?'_

"Aslan?" Lucy whispered as a big smile appeared on her face. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" she called out to her siblings and her cousin and the dwarf. She turned her eyes back to the cliff across from them. "Well, can't you see? He's right…" she trailed off when there's nothing there and her smile fades. "…there."

Trumpkin overlook and glanced at Lucy. "Do you see him now?"

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy protected as she turned to her siblings and her cousin.

Birdie was about to defend her little cousin however, she halted when he heard his voice in her mind. _**"Do not say a word to them, Daughter of Mine."**_ Her jaw shut and locked. She couldn't say anything, because her father told her not to inform them. Although, she never knows why he doesn't want them to know. _**"Not yet, Child."**_

The Daughter of Aslan closed her eyes as she obeyed her father's wishes. While the High King turned his head to Lucy. "I'm sure there is any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." He explained, hope that his little sister understands.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "I think I know Aslan when I see him."

The dwarf sighed loudly. "Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." He said all siblings stared at each other while Birdie opened her blue eyes in silence.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund explained, defended for Lucy which made Birdie proud.

Peter sighed softly then glanced over the cliff. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?" he asked Lucy when he turned his attention to her.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy attempted to offer an explanation.

The High King shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lu." Then he turned around, walk away along with other follows. Edmund pats his little sister's shoulder and follow. Lucy glanced back sadly then follow the group. Birdie wants to comfort her cousin, but she can't disobey her father's wish. _'I hope Father of Mine has good reasons for this…'_ she mused.

.

* * *

.

 **Somewhere**

 **Meanwhile…**

The prince watches the Narnians shouted at each other in the middle of the forest. Until Nikabrik speaks up loudly. "All this horn and forearm protectors prove are that they've stolen yet another thing from us!"

"I didn't steal anything." The prince protected.

The large minotaur huffed. "Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our home!" Windmade shouted.

Faun raised his fist. "Our freedom!"

"Our lives!" Narnian yelled with furious.

The prince shook his head in disbelieved shocked. "You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?"

"Accountable… and punishable!" Nikabrik stated as he crossed his arms, grumpily.

Reepicheep snorted. "That's words from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

"I refuse to go near that witch! I rather have Lady Birdie aided us as I know she would get rid of these barbarians!" the dwarf snapped at the noble mouse.

Trufflehunter huffed. "Wish we're lucky to have the power to bring Lady Birdie back." He shook his head. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was King and a daughter of Aslan that swore to protect Narnia."

Nikabrik turned his head to his friend with a deep frown. "I'll never forgive the Kings and Queens who dare took Lady Birdie from _us!_ And tell me, why would we want him, a _Telmarine_ , as our king?" he spat with disgusted.

"Because I can help you." Caspian speaks up, with confident. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." He offered his promise to the Narnians.

The centaur who introduced himself a while ago as Glenstorm. "It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger." He said as he glanced at Trufflehunter. "Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

One of the Narnians frowned. "Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" it was skeptic yet hopeful.

The prince nodded his head. "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet here you are… in strength in numbers, we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together." He glanced at the horn in his hands then handed to Trufflehunter and grabbed the forearm protectors. "And this is a sign that we could be comrades. Together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." He said, with strength and confidence in the silence of the forest.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I odder you our swords." Glenstorm speaks up, calmly.

The noble mouse stood on the rock nearby. "And we offer you our lives… unreservedly." He bows, respectfully to the prince.

Trufflehunter hugged the horn against his chest. "Miraz' army will not be far behind, sire." He informed Caspian who gently stroke Lady Birdie's forearm protectors.

"If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon." The prince ordered to Narnians with serious eyes. _'Give me strength, Lady Birdie.'_ He mused as he glanced down at the objects.

.

* * *

.

 **Somewhere**

 **Meanwhile…**

The group watched the Telmarines continued building the bridge as they are hiding behind the large rock while watching. Birdie shook her head and turned to her cousins and her friend. "We can't go this way." She whispered, disappointed.

Soon, the group returns to the cliff where Lucy claimed that she saw the Mighty Lion. The High King turned to Lucy. "Where do you think you saw Aslan?"

Lucy rolled her eyes while Birdie firm her lips. "I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." Birdie's lips twitch with amused.

Trumpkin glanced at the little Queen. "I am a grown-up."

"It was right around…" Lucy attempted to find the place, however, the ground collapse under her and she screamed. The others rushed over with shocked and horror but halted with relief to see Lucy sitting safely just a few feet down. "…here." She finished her sentence.

Birdie slumped her shoulders. _'First the bear, and now this… Lucy, you never stop getting yourself in trouble.'_ She mused, fondly. Then she noticed there's a steep and narrow path going slantwise down into the gorge between rocks.

Soon, her cousins and a dwarf friend started to walk down the path. When Birdie noticed that Lucy slipped, but Trumpkin catches her before she could get hurt. This dwarf man gets better points in Birdie's opinion. _'He may be a sarcastic and grumpy dwarf, but deep down, he got a good heart.'_ She smiles.

Later, once the nightfall and the campfire in the middle where siblings surrounding around to keep themselves warm. Birdie is laying on her bed with her arm behind her head and her other arm on her stomach. Her blue eyes stared at the beautiful night sky. Soon, she slowly fluttered her eyes shut.

 **[Birdie's Mind]**

 _Birdie heard the soft growls as she snapped her eyes open. She sat up, saw her cousins and her friend sleeping. Again, she heard the familiar growls as she recognized it easily. Her blue eyes shifted to emerald eyes. Birdie stood up on her feet quietly, tip-toed away from others who are still slumbers._

 _Once she arrived at the forest, she pushes the branches out of the way and smiles softly when her hand touches one of the trees that glowed. The petals pluck itself away from the tree and dances around her. "Hello…" she greeted a long-time old friend._

" _Daughter of Mine…" a soft, deep growled called out. Birdie turned her head and watched the trees move aside to reveal a majestic, large golden lion._

 _A bright smile appeared on her face as her emerald eyes' glows. "Father of Mine!" she jogged to her father and immediately hugged him. Aslan closed his eyes as he wrapped his paw around his daughter._

" _I've missed you so much, Father." Birdie whispered, longing._

 _Aslan purred. "My dear Elizabeth… it is not the same when you are not here with me." Soon, they break the hugs and stared at each other with matching glistening eyes. "You have grown well." He was proud._

 _Birdie beamed at him. "And you have grown bigger." She said, jokingly._

 _The Mighty Lion chuckled. "Every year you grow, so shall I."_

 _"Father…" Birdie's smile fades. "…what has happened to Narnia? Why allow it to go deep and dark?" she is curious about why Aslan didn't protect Narnia, she knew that Kings and Queens of Narnia are supposedly protected Narnia as she stays alongside them as their High Knight of Narnia._

 _Aslan sighed softly. "I am afraid that Narnia is no longer under my control. I can only do so much, Child of Mine. As you know, only Kings and Queens of Narnia can control once I delivered the responsible to them." Then he glanced over the dawn in the distance. "Only Time and Fate control."_

 _"Is that so…" Birdie frowned while she gently pets her father's soft mane. "…I assumed that you cannot help us this time?" Aslan shook his head. "Then that means… we have to do it with our own."_

 _The lion glanced back to his daughter. "I have faith in Kings and Queens of Old." Then gently bumped his head against Birdie's face. "And I believe in you, Daughter of Mine. Narnians have faith in you. You have changed a lot of wars and earned yourself a Legendary Warrior of Narnia. Personally… I do prefer Lady Songbird." His emerald eyes twinkle._

 _Birdie giggled softly. "I do recall that I've got a lot of requests from nobles to sing for their balls and parties. It has driven Peter mad with thousands of invitation cards delivered to the castle." She said with amused and Aslan chuckled. "I do not mind all the titles. However, personally I'm fond of being known as Daughter of Aslan."_

 _"Child of Mine…" before Aslan could speak more, his head snapped over Birdie's shoulder. "…you must wake up, Elizabeth." His eyes shifted to his daughter, serious. "Your cousins need you."_

 **[Birdie's Mind End]**

Birdie immediately snapped her eyes open wide. Her emerald eyes shifted back to blue as she sat up and glanced around. The camp is empty, and she curses underneath her breath. Why didn't her cousins wake her up?! Birdie shive herself from the ground took out her dagger from the hostler and search the footprints.

 _"No!"_ Lucy screamed in the forest. Birdie bolt toward the direction where she heard her little cousin's shouted. _"Peter!"_ this time, it's Susan's voice.

Birdie doesn't know what's happening, but she pushed herself forward, running through the woods. Then halted when she's close to the large tree and hid. She peeks over and saw her cousins facing a boy along with Narnians on his side. Birdie narrowed her eyes as she carefully listening while watching.

Peter narrowed his eyes suspicious. "Prince Caspian?"

A boy who is undoubtedly handsome in Birdie's opinion stared at the blonde-haired boy. "Yes." He glanced down at the sword that has a lion head then glanced up at Peter. "High King Peter?"

"I believe you called." Peter straighten up his spine with confident while Bridie who is still hiding rolled her eyes.

Caspian blinked. "Well yes, but…" he overlooks the Peter who is standing in front of him. "…I thought you'd be older."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years." He turned half-way while Birdie shook her head with amused that her older cousin is jesting around.

"No!" Caspian protected. "No, that's alright. You're just… you're not exactly what I expected." He said, then his dark eyes shifted to Susan who stood in the short distance with slight awed.

' _Ah, here we go again… a boy fell for her beauty look.'_ Birdie mused, slightly entertained. She could see Susan seems rather interested in the prince. Which is not the first time since Susan has always genuinely interested princes.

"Neither are you!" Edmund stared baffled at the large minotaur.

Then a badger walked up with awe. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foe."

Then a noble mouse who stood on the large and tall rock face up to High King. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

Lucy leaned close to her older sister. "Oh my gosh, he is so cute." With a smile on her face.

Suddenly, the mouse draws his sword. "Who said that?!" he demanded which surprised the siblings while Birdie's grinned widely. She is starting to like this mouse and could easily see that he has experiences with the sword. She noted no one is paying attention to her area so she safely removed her hiding spot and leaned against the tree trunk with her arms crossed. Her face was filled with amused that no one has noticed her yet. _'Oh dear… it's very important to keep your guard up and keep your eyes peel and your ears open.'_ She mused while watching the scene in front of her.

"…sorry." Lucy said with guilty.

The mouse blinked. "Oh, uh…" he lowered his sword. "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect… I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a Knight of Narnia." Birdie's raise her eyebrows with interested that a noble mouse declared himself as Knight of Narnia. _'Hmm, I might test him with his ability for spar later.'_ She is curious how he can handle, despite his small body.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter speaks up.

"Yes, indeed." The mouse sheathes his sword. "And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire."

Peter nodded his head. "Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back." The prince gives the sword back to the owner who grabbed it, sheathes it and glanced around. "Wait…" he noticed a missing person in which Birdie shook her head, knowing her cousins finally realized her missing.

"Took you long enough." Birdie speak up as all heads turned to her.

Edmund sheepishly smiles at his cousin. "Sorry Birdie, we didn't think about waking you up." He said, guilty.

Narnians gasped softly when they heard the name and stared at Birdie with awed and amazed which flustered her easily. Birdie pushed herself and cleared her throat. "Hello, my name is Birdie." She introduced herself as she tipped her head, greeted them.

Caspian stare at Birdie who is legendary in stories and he was startled to see her young appearance. He knew she is strong, brilliant, and amazing but, he has no idea that she is beautiful as well. "Lady Birdie…" he whispered in stunned.

Edmund raised his eyebrows when he saw all Narnians staring at his cousin while Susan crossed her arms with a frown and Lucy covered her smiling face and Peter shook his head resigned smile. Edmund turned to his cousin. "Well, cousin. It seems that your reputation in Narnia is _still_ brought to admire and awe by Narnians once again." He said with an amused smile.

Birdie just sheepishly smile as she half-shrugged. It's not like she asked for this, it's just comes to her naturally and plus, Narnians the one who kept giving her titles and respects. _'Well, this is going to be interesting from now on.'_ She mused as her blue eyes finally made contact to dark eyes that belongs to the prince.


	11. VOL 2 - 1,300

**Thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! :)**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **I do own OC: Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Malina Weissman**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume Two: Prince Caspian and Lady Birdie**

 **Summary:** _One year after their previous adventure, the Pevensie children, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, along with their cousin; Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford return to the magical land of Narnia. They have found that 1,300 years have passed. War has come to Narnia once again, and the children join forces with Prince Caspian to overthrow the evil King Miraz and restore peace to the land._

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **"1,300"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

The Narnians follow the prince and four siblings along with Birdie behind through the forest in silence for a while. Birdie scanned the surroundings carefully and heard some murmurs behind her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw badger whispering to dwarves and she couldn't help it but noticed the bandage wrapped around the badger's leg. Her heart squeeze with concerns that she slows down her walking until she matches her speed to the Narnians. "Hello." She greeted them.

Trumpkin tipped his head respectfully while the dark-haired dwarf and badger stared at her with surprised and amazed. Birdie just smiles at them. "May I have the honor to know your name?"

"A-ah, y-yes, Lady Birdie. My name is Trufflehunter." The badger introduced himself, stutter nervously as he bows his head to her.

"And I'm Nikabrik." The dwarf tipped his head with awe. "Thank you for protecting the Dwarves from the Cold Pre-Massacre, you've saved my great- great-great-great-uncle when he was only a Dwarfling." He expressed his gratitude.

The brunette girl just smiles. "I'll do anything for Narnians no matter what." She vowed while holding onto her dagger in her belt. How she misses her spear and her forearm protectors. _'I wonder where they are though…'_ she mused, she already knew that Caspian has Susan's horn which is in a safe location.

"Lady Birdie…" Trufflehunter called out, hesitantly and Birdie glanced down with attention. "…as you know, the Prince had the Queen Susan's horn, however, he also has your forearm protector which is in the safe location as well."

Birdie's blue eyes lit up happily. "Truly?" the badger nodded his head. "Oh, that's wonderful! I've been wondering what happened to it, I'm so glad that I'll finally get them to return." She said with relief. Then her smile fades a little. "Do you by chance know what happened to my spear?" she asked, hopeful.

Trufflehunter glanced at the dwarves who are listening quietly which made the badger huffed and decided to answer the High Knight of Narnia. "I am not quite sure, Lady Birdie. One of the tales said that your companion took your treasures to a safe place where no one knows." He said, a little nervous yet excited as he is talking to a famous warrior.

"Really?" the Daughter of Aslan frowned deeply. _'My companion, the only companion that I fought in battles and wars was Captain Wings.'_ She mused.

Suddenly a high-pitched voice speaks up that snapped Birdie's attention. "Yes, really, Lady Birdie." A mouse said from below. "It is said that your companion refused to let your spear fall into the wrong hands. Such an admirable trait, loyal to the end!"

Birdie's heart squeeze by such compassionate and love. _'Oh, Captain Wings…'_ her dear old friend _still_ protected her treasure even though she has been gone for _centuries_. She cleared her throat. "May I know your name, noble mouse?"

"Of course! My name is Reepicheep, it is an honor to meet High Knight of Narnia." Reepicheep respectfully bowed to Birdie.

The brunette girl tipped her head in respect as well. "Same to you, Knight Reepicheep." The mouse beamed as his chest stick out proudly. "Tell me, how long have you been practicing your blade?"

The noble mouse looked excited. "Since I was a little lad when I first heard the tales about Kings and Queens of Narnia…and…" red blushes appeared on his furry face. "…when I first heard the story of how you earned a title as High Knight of Narnia, you have been aspiring me to do more and protect the Narnia. You have fought many wars and battles, I have admired you for that, Lady Birdie."

"Thank you for kind words, Knight Reepicheep." A smile appeared on her face. "I truly would like to test your blade for spar someday, would that be alright for you?"

Reepicheep looked extremely excited. "Of course, my lady! It would be truly an honor to have a spar with you." He bowed, grateful and respectfully.

The Daughter of Aslan giggled softly then turned her attention to Trufflehunter. "Trufflehunter, may I ask, what happened to your leg?" Trufflehunter limped next to Birdie with surprised when she expressed her concerned eyes.

"Oh this? It's nothing, Lady Birdie. Just got caught crossfire by the Telmarines. But I'm fine." Trufflehunter assured the High Knight.

Nikabrik snorted. "Nothing my ass. You tried to sacrifice yourself. Luckily, the prince refused to accept that and saved you instead." He grumbled and Trumpkin raised his eyebrows at Trufflehunter who looked bashful.

"Did he now?" Birdie's blue eyes glanced over to where her older cousin is walking next to Prince Caspian as they were in slightly awkward and tense silence. "His Highness is a Telmarine, correct?" the Narnians at her sides nodded her head, confirmed her. "But he protected and stay by Narnians' side." She whispered with curious, suspicious, and cautioned.

Trufflehunter glanced up at Birdie. "He promised to free Narnians from Telmarines." The Daughter of Aslan raised her eyebrows with interested.

 _'Is that so? Well, he better hopes that what he is doing for Narnians is truly genuine. If it ended up a sham and lies, then I won't hesitate to fight him.'_ She mused, protective of Narnians and plus, it's not the first time it happened in a situation like this where a human lies and hurts the beautiful creatures. She refused to see it under her watch. After all, she is Lady of the Mighty Lion who swore to protect Narnians.

Soon, they arrived at the ruins which sparks curiosity and interested in Birdie as she observed them. _'I need to know how long has it been here… how long has Narnia coped without their Kings and Queens? Their High Knight?'_ something tells her it has gone _longer_ than she thinks.

When they appeared at the temple in the large hill, across the trail as centaurs stand on either side of the entrance, while the group paused and watched. The centaurs draw their swords and raised for the honor of the Kings and Queens.

Caspian steps back as he allows four siblings walked forward which approved in Birdie's opinion. _'He's a Prince yet he steps back for respect and reverence.'_ She mused, decided to give him a chance to prove. Not many humans have done this action before, especially front to Narnians, and _he's_ a prince that he didn't have to. Yet he chose this action.

Birdie step back as well, she may be the High Knight of Narnia, Daughter of Aslan, and etc. She will always follow her cousins, behind their backs, no matter what and that never changes. She stood next to the prince who glanced at her in surprised.

The Daughter of Aslan tipped her head with a small smile at Caspian who smiles back, hesitantly at her. After a heartbeat or two, they followed the four siblings through the path down to the entrance. Birdie watched in amused when she noticed a child centaur is holding his sword too low. An adult centaur gently, quickly pushed a child centaur's arms to pull the sword higher than return to his position.

When the group walked inside the temple. Birdie noted the Narnians are making the weapons and paused while she observed the weapons. _'Swords, arrows, bows, and spears. I need to check them, see if it's strong and sharp to use for battles.'_ She mused.

Two Kings looked around while the prince waited for them to say anything. However, nothing so he decided to speak. "It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible."

"It does look rather secure." Birdie approved as she walked up to the prince's side. She smiles at him which made him smile back with relief in his eyes. Birdie could understand how awkward it is to talk with the Kings of Narnia, especially Peter who has been rather emotionless this whole time ever since he met Caspian and she doesn't know why. _'Although, I will figure it out soon.'_

"Peter…" all heads turned to Susan who stood in the distance with a solemn look. "…you may want to see this."

Peter, Edmund, and Birdie followed where Susan was and Caspian watched them for a few seconds and followed them quietly. Once they reached where Susan and Lucy are, they pointed at the carvings on the walls. Peter grabbed a torch from the wall and slowly studied the drawings.

Birdie with a torch in her hand stared at the other wall with a confused frown. _'This is…'_ it's a female figure who is holding a statue faun's cheeks. _'…I brought him back, Mr. Tumnus… I remembered this part…'_ then her blue eyes shifted to the other wall and noticed a drawn of Aslan with Lucy, Susan, and Birdie on the back. _'When Father of Mine was reborn, back to alive…'_ then switched to the other wall and saw four of her cousins standing by the throne with crowns on their heads. _'That's when they became the Kings and Queens of Narnia…'_

"It's us…" Susan pointed it out softly while others stared at it in shocked and confused.

The little Queen turned her head to the prince who has been watching them in silence. "What is this place?" she asked with curiosity.

"You don't know?" Caspian looked surprised but decided to show them instead, he turned to Birdie and asked if he could use the torch. Birdie willingly to handed him and the prince leads them down a dark tunnel.

Soon, at the end of the tunnel that the prince walked a little further and lights a fire. Almost immediately, the fire spread around the room, revealing carvings of Narnians and Aslan and… Birdie's throat hitched when she saw the cracked Stone Table. Then her blue eyes glanced up at the carving of Aslan while Lucy walked forward as her eyes are on the great Lion.

Lucy paused, turned her head over her shoulder. "He must know what he's doing."

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said, solemn.

Birdie furrowed her eyebrows at this, then she turned around and walked through the tunnel while her cousins are too busy staring at Aslan on the wall. Unknowingly, Caspian noticed her leave and he overlooks at the siblings. He reluctantly followed Birdie, leaving the siblings alone in the Stone Table area.

.

.

.

Birdie already grabbed another torch from the wall as she carefully examined the carvings on the wall. "Lady Birdie?" a hesitant voice speaks up that caught her attention. Her blue eyes shifted over to the prince who stood in respectable distance with a torch in hand. "Is everything okay?"

The Daughter of Aslan hummed softly to herself. "…these drawings… do you know who did all these?" she asked, wondering if the prince has knowledge about it.

Prince Caspian overlooks at the walls in silent. "Glenstorm explained that ever since when Cair Paravel was attacked, there are survivors of Narnians…" he trailed off, slight uncomfortable.

"And they took a refugee, a safe shelter here and… did these to tell stories in case anyone found the truth." Birdie finished his sentence with understanding yet sadness. Her blue eyes observed the walls until her eyes landed on the part where she recognized it. "That's…" she walked closer to the wall, lifted the torch and gasped softly. "Captain Wings…"

The prince walked over, and stare at the carving of a woman with a spear, riding on the beautiful white and golden griffon. "My old friend." Her blue eyes teary as she reached the carving and gently stroke it. "I heard that he took my spear and hidden for me." She whispered softly.

"That is true, my Lady. It is said one of the tales." Caspian confirmed which surprise Birdie. She turned to the prince with curious.

"You've heard about me?" she asked with confusion, she thought that Telmarines never care about Narnians and never tell stories about them, according to a grumpy dwarf.

Prince half-smile is uneasy. "My… Professor told me stories. He knew a lot of them." He briefly explained and Birdie hummed. "I've heard a lot, Kings and Queens of Narnia, White Witch, battles and wars, Narnians, and… your astounding and amazing tales." Birdie raised her eyebrows with slight amused when she noticed Caspian has awe in his eyes.

"…do you…" Birdie bit her lip then lifted her chin. "…how long has it been… since these tales passed down for years?"

Caspian blinked and made a thoughtful face. "If I remember right… it's around a thousand and three hundred years since then, according to what my professor said."

Birdie eyes widen in surprised yet not. She knew centuries has been passed in Narnia, but to think that time is so long… _'No wonder Narnia has been deep and dark for so long…'_ she felt guilty. Her blue eyes glanced over on the walls. "…I feel terrible… to leave all these Narnians alone." Her shoulders slumped sadly.

"Please don't be upset, my Lady." Caspian took a step forward when he saw how upset Birdie is. He doesn't like to see such expression on her beautiful face. "The Narnians understood that you couldn't stay, not without your cousins. It is your duty to watch over them and protect them." He attempted to comfort her.

Birdie shook her head and turned her head to the prince. "Whether I followed my cousins or not, I should've stayed because… because as Lady of the Mighty Lion, High Knight of Narnia… I should be protecting Narnians." She frowned deeply as her eyes closed.

Caspian took another step forward and placed his palm on her shoulder. "Don't feel guilty." His voice suddenly got the strength that Birdie opened her eyes and stared at his dark serious eyes. "All I heard from Narnians that they admired you, looked up to you, and because of your bravery, kindness, loyalty and compassionate… everything about you is amazing. Because of you, Narnians never give up." Her blue eyes shine with curious, and Caspian gulped dryly and bring up his courage. "…I admired you, Lady Birdie. I always wanted to meet you after I heard your stories about your adventures. And now…" he trailed off in amazed.

They both stared at each other and Birdie smiles softly. "Thank you for your kind words, your Highness."

"Plus…" he dropped his hand to his side and step back in respectful distance between them. "…if you had stayed, you would be long gone, and I'll never get a chance to meet you. It was very disappointing." He added with a charming yet shy smile on his face.

The Daughter of Aslan smiles at him then glanced back at the wall. "…do you know the story about how I gained the title High Knight of Narnia along with Captain Wings?" she asked with curious while her eyes stay on the drawing griffon.

A grinned break on the prince's face. "As a matter of fact, it's one of my favorite stories." His dark eyes examined the cravings. "However, I would love to hear it from your lips, my Lady. It would be more fascinating since you are the main character of the true adventure."

Birdie giggled. "Alright… when I just recently turned twenty, there was terrible news I've heard delivered in the castle about the enemies that could destroy the sea creatures…" she carefully explains her adventure in detail from her experience to the prince who is concentrated on her words. They've been walking down the tunnel while holding the torches. Birdie's eyes have been drifting to the carving once in a while as she continued telling her tale and the prince has his eyes on her beautiful face in silence while listening to her melody voice.

Before they both knew, it's been over an hour and Birdie reached the end of her story. "…King Peter used his sword to bestow my companion with the title as Captain Wings in Soar of Narnia after he finished grant me with a new title. And then, we became partners for battles and wars for years." She finished her tale while Caspian was beyond amazed, admired, and speechless.

"So, what do you think?" they paused in the middle of the tunnel. Birdie tilted her head up at Caspian who looked stunned.

The prince chuckled in disbelieved. "There's no word, my Lady. I've heard this story many times, and yet to hear this from you… it's…" he shakes his head in dazed.

The High Knight of Narnia giggled softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Truly." He does really enjoy hearing her tale.

Birdie smiles and noticed from the corner of her eyes that she saw a faun with red scarf standing by the lamppost. She turned her head and stared at the carving with recognized in her eyes. "Your Highness…" Caspian hummed softly as his shoulders have long relaxed ever since he started got comfortable with around her when she told him her story. "…do you know the story about how Queen Lucy arrive in Narnia and meet a faun named Mr. Tumnus?"

"I don't believe I've heard of it, my Lady." Caspian attempted to recall and none sound familiar to him.

A fondly smile appeared on her face. "It's all started with a wardrobe…" the prince raised his eyebrows at Birdie who turned to him with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"A wardrobe?" Caspian repeated with startled.

Birdie nodded her head. "Yes, and not just a wardrobe… a _magical_ wardrobe." Before she could say more, she was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"There you are, cousin." Birdie and Caspian turned their heads and saw Susan standing in the short distance with her chin lifted and shoulders back. Susan briefly glanced at Caspian the ignore him to shift her eyes onto Birdie who raised her eyebrows at her. "King Peter asked for the meeting and he needs you, his High Knight of Narnia, to join him." Susan narrowed her eyes at Birdie. "Now." She used her authorized voice then turned around, walked away before Birdie could say anything.

The Daughter of Aslan just stared at Susan. _'Did she just used authority voice on me?'_ she was baffled by this, Susan never used such tone on her before, none of her cousins use their _command_ tone on her at all! _'What the hell is up with her?'_ she mused with a confused and concerned frown on her face.

"Queen Susan is…" Caspian trailed off, uncomfortable as he stared at the Queen until she's out of his sights.

Birdie huffed softly. "I don't know what's up with her… I think she's stressing out. Maybe." She mumbled the last part, however, if Susan dared to use that tone with her again, Birdie is not afraid to fight back. She shook her head and smiles softly at the prince. "Come on, King Peter awaiting us at the meeting which I'm assumed it'll be at the Stone Table room."

.

.

.

Birdie crossed her arms while listening to the voices in the meeting until Peter speaks up. "It's only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Peter said as he glanced at the map on the table with other Narnians while Lucy is sitting on the stone table while listening with a frown on her face.

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" Reepicheep who is standing on the table next to the map, looking up at Peter and Caspian who is standing next to each other.

"We—"

"Our—"

Peter and Caspian glanced at each other in silence. The prince tipped his head, respectfully and concedes. Which made Birdie acknowledge this of Caspian's action once again. _'Hmm… he'll make a fine King.'_ She mused, decided that Caspian isn't so bad for a human in Narnia.

King Peter nodded his head and turned his attention to the Narnians and his siblings along with his cousin. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

Bridie frowned deeply and the prince protected. "But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle."

"There's always a first time." Peter said calmly.

The dwarf narrowed his eyes at Peter. "We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin said, contemplative with the High King's plan.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian said to the High King.

Much to Birdie's surprise that Susan speaks up from where she is standing next to Lucy. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." _'Hold on, why are you using your voice in this meeting?'_ Birdie eyeing at her cousin in suspicious. Susan _despised_ to get involved in battles plans during a meeting and always stay silence along with Lucy. So, what changed? Then she noticed that Susan sneakily glanced at Caspian and stared at her brother.

' _Oh, you have got to be joking.'_ Birdie deadpanned, she knew this. Susan isn't exactly interested in battles plans during the meetings, she only said it because of the Prince Caspian. _'Unbelievable.'_ She inwardly shook her head, disappointed in her cousin. It's not the first time that happened.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter added his thought during the meeting.

The High King sighed and turned his attention to the prince. "Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

Edmund crossed his arms. "Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out." He agreed with his older brother.

"We could collect nuts!" one of the Narnians called out which made Bridie's lips twitches in mild amusement.

The noble mouse rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" he caustically said then snapped. "Shut up!" then turned to Peter. "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

Peter nod his head and turned to Glenstorm. "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

The centaur bowed his head. "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy speaks up and all heads turned to her who looked extremely concerned.

"Sorry?" Peter asked his little sister with curious.

Lucy clenched her hands into fists. "Well, you're all acting like there are only two options, dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." Peter frowned at her.

Lucy shook her head. "No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

The High Kind sighed. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He said as his eyes glanced over the carving of Aslan on the wall. "However, we have the Daughter of Aslan with us." He turned his eyes over to his cousin who has been listening quietly during the meeting. "Birdie?"

Birdie noticed all Narnians are looking at her, slowly her eyes scanned to her cousins, to the prince, and around the room. "…There are pros and cons to this plan, Peter. To use a sneak attack at the castle does give us the element of surprise however, it could have alert soldiers who will fight us. We might lose our Narnians. I don't want that to happen and I'm really hoping it could be avoided. Unfortunately, after my experiences with wars and battles, there will always be someone who will die trying." Then her eyes glanced at Caspian. "While it is true that we have an advantage here, however, as Edmund's said before. Telmarines can be smart and attempt to destroy us by letting us starve and we won't have any energy at all. So, the chances I'll take would be a sneak attack, _with_ a careful plan. We can't avoid death, but we can try."

Peter and Edmund nodded their heads with understanding while Susan showed her blank face and Lucy's shoulders slumped with disappointed and resigned. _'I hope you know what you are doing with this, Peter…'_ she mused, worried.


	12. VOL 2 - The Night Raid

**Thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! :)**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **I also don't own the song called, "The Call". it belonged to Regina Spektor.**

 **I do own OC: Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford.**

 **Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford played by Malina Weissman**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Birdie's Adventures**

 **Volume Two: Prince Caspian and Lady Birdie**

 **Summary:** _One year after their previous adventure, the Pevensie children, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, along with their cousin; Elizabeth "Birdie" Gifford return to the magical land of Narnia. They have found that 1,300 years have passed. War has come to Narnia once again, and the children join forces with Prince Caspian to overthrow the evil King Miraz and restore peace to the land._

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **"The Night Raid"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Birdie mentally noted herself that she needs to get her spear after this sneak attack. She has a feeling she might know where her weapon is. _'Not only that, maybe I could get the griffons to join us?'_ she mused while double-checking her forearm protectors that is snugging around her forearms. A warm smile appeared on her face. _'It's been too long, my friend.'_ She made sure she has her dagger and a sword with her. She has enough experiences with a sword but it's not the same with her spear.

Currently, large eagles waited for Edmund who is listening to Peter with an impatient. Birdie shook her head when she listens to Peter telling his little brother, instruction of the plan, repeatedly.

"Okay. I got it. I had it memorized it a few times already." Edmund shook his head but his lips twitch slightly.

Peter sighed. "I just want to make sure this plan goes perfect."

Birdie rolled her eyes. "Peter, no plans ever go perfect. That's why we need to expect the unexpected." She wisely told her cousins; thanks to her experiences.

Then she glanced over to the small army that was gathered for the sneak attack on the castle tonight. _'And surprisingly, Susan will be joining us.'_ She mentally rolled her eyes, Susan never touches a foot of wars at all and always stay behind with Lucy. However, because of a certain dashing prince will be part of this plan, she will be too. _'My goodness, I never understand her. Sure, it's annoying that she kept getting hits on by boys back in England but… here in Narnia, she only hit on 'Prince' by playing a ridiculously game of hers. However…'_ her blue eyes glanced over the prince who is talking to Trufflehunter. _'…let's see if he is caught by her web.'_ She is wondering how this would go. Although, it's not the time for romance right now, however, Susan seems doesn't care much about it.

"Lady Birdie?" the Daughter of Aslan glanced down and saw Reepicheep asked for her attention. She nods her head with curious. "Do you think the plan will succeed?" he asked for her opinion as she has many experiences when it comes to battles.

Birdie frowned. "Honestly?" the noble mouse nods his head. "Probably not." Because she has a bad feeling about this.

.

* * *

.

 **Telmarine Castle**

 **Midnight**

A large eagle flies in above the large, majestic Telmarine castle underneath the night sky and shining silver moon. Soon, the eagle gently released its claws that held Edmund onto the top of a tower, out of sight where a soldier who stands to guard. The soldier glanced up, dark sky and cloudy covered the moon. Then he looked away however, an eagle suddenly grabbed the soldier and flew upward away.

Edmund jumped down the roof of a tower, grabbed his electric torch from his satchel and stood at the edge. He observed his surroundings as it was eerily quiet in this castle. The King started flickered the lights on and off to signal his ally.

Soon, the large eagles arrived, carried Peter, Susan, Caspian, Trumpkin, and Birdie above the Telmarine castle. Birdie watched how the eagle carries Caspian low enough to kill a solider on the way with a blank on his face. _'He has experience. He killed before.'_ She noted and glanced over at Edmund who continued signaling his electric torch.

Her blue eyes scanned around as her waist-length hair flew behind her until she saw a soldier with a crossbow spotted Edmund up in the tower. The soldier held up his crossbow, aims at the King and before he shoots, Birdie immediately grabbed her dagger and threw straight into the soldier's neck, for an instant killed.

Soon, the eagles dropped the humans onto their feet and Peter quickly draws his sword and stabbed the Telmarine soldier when he turned around without a chance to defend himself.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Reepicheep arrived through the pipe along with two other mice who followed him. He looked around with cautioned and quickly crawled, avoided any attention from the soldiers. Soon, when he climbed up the rope, with mice follow behind and went through the holes and gaps of the gate, easily fitting through the bars.

And when they crawled the rope above the ground, fearlessly and slowly entered inside the castle with success. Reepicheep slides down on the rope until his tiny silent feet hit the ground. He paused when he sniffs while two mice behind waited for the noble Knight's order.

Reepicheep glanced over his fellow mice, placed a paw on his lip and slowly draw his sword. Very carefully and slowly that he peeks from his hiding spot and saw an orange sleeping cat on the cushion. Reepicheep turned to the mice, signal his hand at them to informed they stay behind and leave his hiding spot with an excited yet slight sadistically grinned on his face when he got closer to the sleeping cat.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Caspian taps the large glass window. "Professor?" he called out with low voice while at his side, a long rope where Peter is climbing down. When there's no response, he took out his knife pocket from his belt, fiddle with the lock and when the click heard. He managed to unlock the window, opened it wide quietly and peek in the empty room.

Peter send his feet on the ledge and stared at Caspian who glanced at him with concern. The prince steps inside the study room and observed the mess with worried. He looked around while Peter cautiously stepped inside.

Susan landed on the ledge and walked inside the study room with Trumpkin followed, while Birdie pulled up the rope as she stood on the ledge of the roof with her back turn, calmly. This is not the first time for her, she grabbed a rope around her wrist and in her hands. Then she jumped down and swing through the opened windows, effortlessly and landed on her feet inside the study room, graceful.

Birdie released the ropes from her hands and scanned the messy study room. When her blue eyes landed on Caspian who picked up a pair of glasses from the table. He glanced up with concern. "I have to find him."

Peter shook his head. "You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse." Birdie frowned at her cousin while Susan keeps her ears open to any suspicious noise.

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I."

Peter and Susan exchanges glances and Birdie rolled her eyes. _'Oh bloody hell, older siblings mentally conversation.'_ She shook her head. "Go." She surprised her cousins as Caspian's eyes lit up with hopeful. "I'll take care of the gatehouse. Get the professor and I know you…" she glanced at Susan with slight doubt. "…you both can take care of Miraz." She said to Peter who nodded his head.

Prince Caspian smiles with grateful to Birdie. "Thank you, my Lady." Then he glanced at Peter and Susan, he turned around and quickly left the study room through the door. Trumpkin decided to work on his part of this mission as he quickly left the study room.

Once the prince is gone and Trumpkin out of sights, Susan turned her head to Birdie with glare. "Why? This was not _part_ of the plan." She snapped.

Peter was startled by his sister's harsh tone toward to their cousin. Birdie raised her eyebrows at Susan. "Watch your tone." She calmly scolded her cousin who fumed at her. "Plus, I did warn you all. Not all plans can go perfect. Expect the unexpected." She turned around, walked to the windows and grabbed a rope. "Now, if you excuse me. I have a date with the gatehouse." She mockery smile at Susan and nod her head at Peter.

Birdie walked through the windows and climbed up on the rope. Once she landed on the bridge, she pulled up the rope and cut it off. Birdie dart her head around in the silence castle and ran down the bridge.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, a Telmarine soldier walked around in the area until he noticed an orange cat is tied up on its cushion. The soldier stared at the cat then slowly draw his sword while scanned the room with cautioned and suspiciously. Suddenly, Reepicheep dropped down from above and draw his sword. The soldier turned and saw the noble mouse with shocked.

"Yes, I'm a mouse." Then he hits the soldier's bare neck and he fell forward, dead. The mouse jumped down smoothly and signals the other mice to join in. They all jumped onto another soldier and knocked him over.

Soon, when they reached the door and climbed each other's backs, they reached the doorknob and unlocked it. Trumpkin opened the door, entered and shoot his arrow from his bow at the other soldier who just walked in across the room.

Reepicheep flipped over from the mice and stood on his feet. He glanced up at the dwarf. "Ah, we were expecting someone, you know, taller."

"You're one to talk." Trumpkin grumbled.

The mouse raised his eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be irony?"

The dwarf shook his head, turned around and shut the door quietly.

.

.

.

Birdie carefully sneak and avoided the soldiers. Her blue eyes glanced over the tower where her cousin was, she halted with confused and tilted her head. The torchlight is on but shifted back and forth. _'Oh no…'_ she realized that Edmund is fighting against the soldier. "Bloody hell, they will know we're here." She whispered to herself in horror.

The Daughter of Aslan quickly run straight to the hall and saw a soldier walking with his back on her. She draws her sword and swing at the solder's legs who yelped in shocked and fell forward. She kicked hard against his head which knocked him out and runs.

Then, a bell ring loud enough to wake the entire castle. Birdie curses under her breath as she reached the gate and dropped her sword on the ground. She grabbed the wheel, turned left while grunted. _'Damn it!'_ it was stiff and hard, but she didn't give up. Slowly, the gate lifts upward as she kept turning the wheel with all her strength.

In the distance, Peter, Susan, and Caspian running through the courtyard and saw Birdie struggling with the wheel, opening the gate that wasn't even halfway yet. However, there are soldiers coming out and they were charging toward Birdie.

Peter jerked his head to his little sister. "Susan!" Susan drew her arrow from her bow and hit one of the soldier's leg which he fell on the ground.

"Now, Ed, now!" Peter running along with Caspian while Susan stays behind, released her arrows to the soldiers who are holding crossbow that is facing to her cousin. "Signal the troops!"

Up in the tower, Edmund is struggling with a solider. "I'm a little busy right now, Pete!" he shouted down at his older brother while fighting against the Telmarine with his sword.

Down at the courtyard, Peter quickly fights against three soldiers while Caspian swings his sword around and continue running toward Birdie.

 _'Bloody hell!'_ Birdie grunted as she continues turning the wheel then gasped in shocked when an arrow nearly hit her head as it hit against the stone wall. She jerked her head over her shoulder and saw wood with a red feather arrow hit the soldier who shot the crossbow at her. Her blue eyes shifted to her cousin who kept releasing the arrows at the enemies. _'Good. No hesitant.'_ She mused, with proud then return back to the wheel.

"My Lady!"

Birdie was relief that she doesn't have to turn this wheel on her own. "Help me, please!" Caspian grabbed the wheel and together, they turned the wheel to finally opened the gate upward.

Up at the tower, Edmund finally defeated the solider, however, he is still trying to get his electric torch to work. Meanwhile, inside the castle, Trumpkin and the mice turned the wheel to lower the draw-bridge. And outside of the castle, Glenstorm and the army grow rather restless, waiting. And on the courtyard, Peter is fighting against the soldiers and Susan draws her arrows with her bow.

"Come on, come on." Birdie mumbled to herself as she turned the wheel along with the prince. Up at the tower, Edmund finally got his torch to work and started signal right away. Soon, Birdie could hear the shouted and battle cries outside from the Narnians. Finally, the gate is lifted and Narnians charge through the gate as Birdie and Caspian step away while panting with slight exhausted. Birdie picked up the sword from the ground to prepare herself to fight.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted as the Narnians agreed and shouted as they start fighting against the army of Telmarines soldiers.

Metal clashes against metals, Narnians flips over and jumped as they are attacking the enemies and sounds of hooves stomped against the courtyard. It was loud, messy, and utter chaos in the battle. That Birdie is too used to see it as she swings her sword against the soldier, duck the blow and dodged the arrows.

Her blue eyes scanned the battle as her heart sank. She could see the satyr fell from the tower and hit the ground. Faun in grave injury. A mouse has been kicked by the soldier. An arrow hit one of the centaur's shoulder. A giant cat growls and dodged the swords from the soldier while limping. Narnians are carried their battle wounds but still kept fighting because they believe in Narnia, in their King. Birdie shook her head and blocked the sword with her weapon and kicked the soldier away from her.

When her blue eyes quickly observed the battle, she froze when she saw Trumpkin up above the tower and jumped down. He landed on the soldier, safely and stood on his feet. Birdie was a relief to see her friend is well, but eyes widen when she saw a soldier pointed his crossbow at the dwarf. "No!" she ran toward Trumpkin who has his back turn.

Birdie reached to her dwarf friend and covered him as her back turned while the arrow shot threw and hit back of her left shoulder. Birdie screamed out in pain which caught Narnians' attention. They were shocked to see her in pain. Soon, they got furious to the point they fought harder against the soldiers.

"Birdie!" Peter shouted in concerned while Susan dodged the arrow and turned around with worried to see her cousin, bend down with an arrow sticking out on her shoulder.

Caspian stared in horror then gritted his teeth. He turned his attention on the soldier and swing his sword against the soldier's bare neck, instant killed and ran toward to Birdie's direction. However, he was interrupted by other soldiers.

Trumpkin was stunned that Birdie took the arrow for him. He turned around and stared up at her. "L-Lady Birdie…" he whispered in shock.

"…I'm glad you are okay." Birdie smiles painfully at him then slowly stood on her feet. Then she snapped her head at the gate that started closing and the large minotaur bolt to the gate and holds it under his strength.

Peter watches the battle in stunned then slowly he scowled darkly. "Fall back! Retreat!" he kept repeating his orders to the Narnians who slowly retreated through the gate.

Birdie held onto her injury shoulder while dodged the arrows with Trumpkin by her side, draw his arrow from his bow to dare go near her or attempt to harm her. "We have to leave, Lady Birdie!" the dwarf urged her to head to the gate.

Once they have gotten close to the gate. Birdie stared up at the minotaur. "Asterius." She said his name softly with sadness in her eyes.

Asterius grunted. "My Lady, it was truly an honor to fight with you in this battle." Her lips tremble, he knew, and she knew as well. That he won't be able to hold on the gate for long and soon, he will be trap inside the castle. Birdie stared at the brave beast while Narnians are rushing out through the gates.

"As High Knight of Narnia…" Birdie opened her mouth while stared directly at the minotaur. "I pledge you the title of Noble Knight, sire."

Asterius grinned while struggling with the gate. "I, thank you, High Knight."

A sad smile appeared on her face. "I'll never forget you, and your sacrifice for us, Noble Asterius." She tipped her head with respect, honor, and admired.

"My Lady…" Trumpkin gently pushed her through the gate as arrows kept shooting in their direction. Birdie nodded her head and quickly jogged through the gate where the other Narnians are waiting. Her blue eyes saw Susan who is with Glenstorm. She halted, Trumpkin paused by her side, as she turned around and saw Peter and Reepicheep barely makes it out before Asterius collapsed and the gate shut. There are still few Narnians trapped inside the castle.

Tears appeared in Birdie's eyes when she saw the Narnians' eyes filled with fear, acceptance, pride, and resigned. Peter stared at the Narnians with horror and helpless. Birdie attempted to memorize the Narnians through the gate who is fighting against the enemies then her eyes widen when she saw a young centaur.

She jerked her head at Glenstorm who stared at his son with a heartbreaking face. He tipped his head at his son who tilted his head back as well. Birdie chocked in sorrow that she turned back and watched the Narnians released their battle cries and fight to the death with pride. Tears slipped down on her cheeks as she closed her eyes, mourn for her friends.

Up above in the sky, Edmund long escaped on the large eagle with devastation in his eyes when he watched his people dying inside the castle. He turned away and noticed his siblings were heartbroken and his cousin, who is mourning with tears running down. "Expected the unexpected…" he said, sorrowful.

Below, the defeated and sad army walked down the forest, away from the Telmarine castle. Caspian is riding on a horse as he guides his horse to Bridie who has the arrow taken out and wrapped a bandage around her shoulder. "My Lady…" he hesitant, with sadness in his eyes when he watched Birdie's tears on her cheeks.

Birdie stared at the sky with dazed while she is walking with Trumpkin at her side and Reepicheep is resting on her uninjured shoulder. Then she lowered her blue eyes at the forest, scanned her surroundings where Narnians are covered in bandages, limping, and tears running. Heart squeeze as her eyes fluttered closed.

 _"It started out as a feeling which then grew into a hope.  
Which then turned into a quiet thought which then turned into a quiet word.  
And then that word grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry.  
I'll come back.  
When you call me.  
No need to say goodbye."_

Birdie released her beautiful, sorrowful melodic voice in song for their friends, the Narnians who fought bravely, and for their family. Narnians listens to the legendary soulful singing from the Lady of the Mighty Lion, who was also known as Lady Songbird. Peter and Susan lowered their heads while others were crying in silence, in awe, and mourned in their own way. Meanwhile, Caspian stares at Birdie, blankly.

 _"Just because everything's changing.  
Doesn't meant it's never been this way before.  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war.  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light.  
You'll come back when it's over.  
No need to say good bye."_

 _"You'll come back when it's over. No need to say good bye."_ Birdie's throat hitched softly as her eyes fluttered open with tears flowing down. Reepicheep gently placed his paw on her wet cheek while Trumpkin's eyes stayed on the ground ahead of him. Glenstorm stared up at the dark sky with the most heartbreaking face when he thought about his young son who is long dead by now.

 _"Now we're back to the beginning it's just feeling and now one knows yet.  
But just because they can't feel it too.  
Doesn't meant hat you have to forget.  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger 'til they're before your eyes.  
You'll come back when they call you.  
No need to say good bye.  
You'll come when they call you."_

Birdie sniffed as she dropped her head back. _"No need to say good bye…"_ the last lyrics sang softly in a broken voice. Narnians released their sad cries, mourns for their friends and family, and respect and peace for those who have died with pride and honor for Narnia.

Meanwhile, Caspian watches Birdie emotionless, yet his heart skips a beat. _'Beautiful…'_ he mused.


End file.
